Junto a Star Platinum en este maravilloso mundo
by DeathXBat
Summary: Ver con tus propios ojos un ¡ROAD ROLLER DA! es un suceso verdaderamente único, pero el problema aquí esta cuando ¡Soy el objetivo de ese ataque! Ahora estoy muerto, una chica celestial me da la oportunidad de tener mi propio Stand a cambio de ir a un mundo nuevo y derrotar un rey demonio...También mi nombre empieza y termina con Jo, una de esas extrañas conciencias de la vida.
1. Walk like a reincarnate

"Joel Rokujo-san… Bienvenido al mundo después de la muerte. Soy Eris, la diosa que te guiará en tu camino. Tu tiempo en el mundo mortal ha terminado"

Al abrir mis ojos, me encontraba sentado en un gran espacio en blanco. El lugar era tan sumamente grande que parecía infinito.

¿Estoy en un sueño?... No, esa no es la respuesta… He tenido sueños lucidos antes y no se siente igual… ¿Una alucinación?...

"¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada"

"Joel Rokujo-san… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

Lo último que recuerdo…

¡ROAD ROLLER DA!

"… ¿Tiene que ver con un vampiro homosexual capaz de detener el tiempo?"

"No…pero de una extraña manera sí. Lo mejor será que te explique todo…"

* * *

Había venido a Japón para visitar a unos familiares de parte de mi padre. Mi madre de joven se enamoró al ir a estudiar en el extranjero y se regresó junto a mi padre, ahora visitaremos a mis abuelos después de diez años.

Yo siempre fui un fan de la cultura japonesa (Anime) y decidí ir a una convención de cultura japonesa (Anime). Fui disfrazado de Jotaro Kujo durante Stardust Crusaders a pesar de haber un calor infernal, aunque si Jotaro estuvo en Egipto con esto puesto creo que seré capaz de resistir unas horas.

Momentos antes de morir me encontraba junto a una figura de tamaño real de Jotaro junto a su Star Platinum y Dio lanzando la clásica aplanadora. La gente se colocaba junto a Jotaro para sacarse fotografías e incluso la figura de Dio gritaba "¡ROAD ROLLER DA!" siempre que había alguien bajo de él y la figura de Jotaro contestaba con un "¡ORAORAORA!".

Para cuando llego mi turno de sacarme una foto algo inesperado ocurrió, la gente se mantenía de pie con dificultad y todos los objetos se movían sin control.

"¡Terremoto!" Grite preocupado.

Entre todo el pánico, una persona que buscaba desesperadamente la salida me empujo bruscamente, tirándome encima de la figura de Jotaro. A su vez, el lugar en donde se sostenía la figura de Dio y su aplanadora se rompió.

"¡HOLY SHIT!"

"¡ROAD ROLLER DA!"

A pesar de no ser una aplanadora real, el peso de esta fue lo suficiente como para matarme al instante en que esta me aplasto.

* * *

"...Entonces si estoy muero… ¿Me voy al cielo?"

¿Me pregunto si las nubes del cielo sabrán como algodón de azúcar?

"Puedes ir al cielo si deseas" Levante una ceja ante esto.

La diosa llamada Eris tenía el cabello largo plateado, una piel blanca y un bellísimo vestido blanco con un abrigo azul.

"¿No comprendo?"

"Puedes elegir el destino que vas a tener, en específico tres. Como primera opción puedes ir al cielo, pero al ser alguien joven lo más seguro es que no te sientas satisfecho en ese lugar, después de todo no tendrás un cuerpo físico y lo único que podrías hacer es hablar con otras almas. Tu segunda opción sería reencarnarte como una nueva persona, pero perderías absolutamente todos tus recuerdos. Y como opción final, puedo enviarte a un nuevo mundo con todos tus recuerdos y tendrías que detener la amenaza del malvado Rey Demonio"

"¡¿NANI?!" Mi sorpresa fue tan grande, que unas palabras japonesas aparecieron a mí alrededor.

"¡¿Cómo en un Isekai?!" Pregunte con muy grandes expectativas.

"Estas en lo correcto Joel-san. El mundo al que me refiero es aterrorizado por el Rey Demonio, por lo que la gente al morir, no desea reencarnar en ese mundo. Ahora es donde entras tú, que al morir a una joven edad, tienes el privilegio de ir a ese mundo con un regalo celestial con el que podrás derrotar al Rey Demonio"

Quede totalmente sorprendido.

"¡¿Dónde firmo?!" Mis ojos brillaban como estrellas.

"¡Genial! Ahora tienes que elegir algún arma o habilidad" Eris chaspeo sus dedos.

"¡Deseo a Star Platinum!"

De la nada, una gran cantidad de cartas aparecieron en el suelo.

"¡Oh!... ¿Seguro? En estas cartas hay una gran variedad de habilidades, siendo todas muy útiles"

"No te preocupes, lo que más deseo es tener a un Stand como Star Platinum"

"Muy bien, si eso es lo que deseas no existe… espera…si existe un problema"

Mire preocupado a la diosa.

"¿Cómo que hay un problema?"

"Como sabrás bien, para tener un Stand debes tener una fuerza mental muy fuerte o sino serás incapaz de tener uno"

"¡Espera! ¡Eso significa que no puedo tener un Stand!" Dije totalmente desilusionado.

"¡No dije eso!" Eris negó rápidamente al ver mi reacción.

"Existe la posibilidad de que no puedas utilizar a Star Platinum conscientemente en un principio, pero si llegas a tener un fuerte espíritu de lucha o de voluntad, deberías poder utilizar a tu Stand sin problemas"

"¡Ah, ya veo! Por un momento me asustaste, pero eso me trae otra pregunta, ¿Cómo puedo tener a mi Stand?"

"Si llegas a convertirte en un aventuro, eventualmente deberías desbloquear el poder de tu Stand en un momento de dificultad, pero necesitaras una fuerte voluntad de luchar. Pero si ese no llegase a ser el caso, tu Stand podría actuar en cuenta propia para salvarte, pero no tendrías control sobre este"

"Ya entiendo…Una última cosa"

"Soy toda oídos Joel-san"

"¡¿Me podrías dar la habilidad de saber lo que van a decir las personas para de esa forma decirlo antes que esa persona lo diga?! También ¡¿Podrías hacer que mi gorra se fusione con mi cabello como el de Jotaro?! Además de eso ¡¿Podrías darme una complexión y altura como la de Jotaro?!" Me acerque demasiado a Eris al momento de hacer mis peticiones.

Eris tenía una gota de sudor en su frente por darle tantas peticiones tan absurdas, además había invadido su espació personal.

"Tú sí que admiras a Jorato ¿No es así?" Eris me sonrió incomoda.

"¡Por supuesto que lo admiro, es el tipo más increíble que existe!" Dije eso como si fuera una verdad absoluta.

"¡Jejeje! Eres alguien divertido Joel Rokujo, pero es hora de que nos despidamos…"

Un círculo mágico azul apareció bajo mis pies y empecé a elevarme.

"Joel-san debo informarte que no tienes que preocuparte por saber el idioma de este nuevo mundo, ya me he asegurado de que puedas entenderlo"

Mi expresión fue totalmente neutra.

"…No había pensado en eso…" Murmure.

"Además, en uno de tus bolsillos tienes una bolsa con dinero, en ella hay dinero suficiente para cubrir todo lo básico para un aventurero"

Ella está diciendo cosas básicas para todo viaje, pero que no llegue a pensar en ningún momento…

¡¿Voy a sobrevivir por mí mismo?!

"¡Joel-san, si tu llegas a ser el héroe que derrote al Rey Demonio, te recompensaremos con cualquier deseo que tengas! ¡Por favor esfuérzate mucho y tal vez tus sueños se vuelan realidad!"

Una gran luz me cegó por completo.

* * *

A un lado mío, unos niños jugaban a saltar a un río desde un puente pequeño.

"Ni siquiera pude darle las gracias o despedirme... Si llegase a existir alguna iglesia en que adoren a Eris, podría hacerle alguna oración en que le agradezca por-¡OH MY GOD! ¡Ella en verdad lo hizo!" Sonreí como nunca antes.

Mi cuerpo se había convertido en el de un fisicoculturista… ¿A quién estoy bromeando? Eso sería exagerar, puede ser que este muy fornido, pero tampoco tanto…Además ellos usan esteroides, esto es 100% natural.

Aparentemente mi ropa se había vuelto mucho más grande para compensar mi cambio de talla.

En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea.

[Pillar Men Theme]

*_Pose dramática*_

Gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha mirando el cielo, mis manos las coloque de forma paralela, mi mano derecha apuntando hacia y mi mano izquierda apuntando hacia abajo.

Los niños que estaban jugando a un lado mío me miraban de manera extraña desde hace un rato.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Pero que pose tan ridícula!"

"¿Qué dijiste mocoso?" Mire al niño que quiso ridiculizarme.

"¡AAAAAAAH!" Los niños gritaron asustados y empezaron a escapar.

"No, no lo creo" Cuando hable, note que el tono de mis voz cambio, pero no le tome importancia en el momento.

Antes de que se escaparan, pude agarrar a uno de ellos por el cuello de su camisa y lo levante hasta la altura de mi cara.

"¡P-P-Por favor señor, no me haga nada! ¡Yo no fui quien le dijo eso!" El niño se veía muy asustado de mí, llegando al punto de llorar y que le salieran mocos de la nariz.

"Yare yare daze, por esto no me agradan los niños pequeños…No tienes que tenerme miedo niño, no voy hacerte daño" Deje al niño en el suelo.

"Sniff… ¿L-Lo dice en serio?"

"¿Por qué no hablaría en serio?"

"Bueno… lo que sucede es que usted da mucho miedo"

"¿Miedo? ¿Yo?" Mire divertido al niño y me apunte a mí mismo.

"Su mirada me aterro"

"¡Vamos niño, no exageres! Solo lance una mirada fea a tus amigos por burlarse de mi"

"Entonces… ¿Ya no se encuentra enojado?"

"Enojado seria exagerar, solo no me gusta que se burlen de mi"

"Qué bueno, por un momento creí que me golpearía por sus ridícula…"Mire intensamente al niño, impidiendo que este terminara su oración.

"…Ridículamente increíbles poses" El niño cambio rápidamente lo que iba a decir por su propia seguridad.

"Eres un niño muy extraño… ¿Por qué te golpearía por un alago?"

"Su personalidad es demasiado para mi" El niño se vea agotado por la conversación.

"…Yare yare daze…Volviendo a lo que quería ¿Me podrías dar direcciones? Soy nuevo aquí"

"Ah, por supuesto ¿A dónde quiere un señor?" Me pregunto el niño ya habiéndose tranquilizado por completo.

"En primer lugar, no me llames señor, solo tengo dieciséis años"

"De acuerdo señor" Dijo el niño con una sonrisa descarada.

Mire al niño con una expresión plana.

"¿Sabes dónde puedo hacerme un aventurero?"

Minutos después el niño me llevo al Gremio de Aventureros.

* * *

Momentos antes de abrir las puertas del gremio, respire muy hondo y realice la mejor cara de tipo duro que puse realizar.

"Es hora de dar la mejor primera impresión"

Abrí las puertas del gremio lo más fuerte posible, imitando a las películas de vaqueros.

Todos en el gremio quedaron en silencio y observaron mi llegada.

Camine por el gremio como si fuera mi propia casa y me acerque a una camarera.

"Señorita ¿Me podría decir en qué parte puedo inscribirme como aventurero?"

"E-En el mostrador, por allá" La camarera me contesto un poco nerviosa y con un pequeño sonrojo.

"Muchas gracias"

Mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador, una persona se interpuso en mi camino.

"¡Oye! ¿Te importaría hablar un poco conmigo?"

"Por supuesto, no tengo prisa" Dije en un tono tranquilo.

El sujeto que me detuvo era alguien alto, pero más bajo que yo. Tenía un bigote y una barba, no llevaba camisa y su rasgo más notable seria su cabello estilo punk.

Después de unos segundos de silencio en el que solo nos miramos, rompí el hielo.

"¿Necesitas algo de mí? "Pregunte cortésmente.

"En realidad solo quería probarte" Olvide mencionar que este sujeto me lanzo una mirada penetrante todo este tiempo.

Le sonreí al sujeto.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Pregunto el sujeto con curiosidad.

"Solo es una vieja costumbre. Siempre que alguien me mira de esa forma me recuerda a mi madre regañándome"

"¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Que gracioso eres muchacho! ¡Bienvenido a las puertas del infierno! Puedes registrarte en ese mostrador" El sujeto se apartó de mi camino y apunto hacia el mostrador que se encontraba convenientemente vacío.

Moví mi sombrero hacia arriba y lo mire con una sonrisa.

"Eres una persona divertida... Mi nombre es Joel Rokujo"

"Soy Ruffian y espero que no decepciones muchacho"

Ajuste mi sombrero hacia abajo mientras negaba con mi cabeza.

"Yare yare daze. No tuve que haber dado tantas expectativas"

El aventurero Ruffian me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

"Pues tú te lo buscaste. Que tengas buena suerte" El aventurero Ruffian se fue a sentar donde se encontraba antes.

Ya en el mostrador, muchas personas curiosas me estaban mirando. La mayoría impresionada por mi gran altura.

"Hola, Deseas ser un aventurero ¿verdad?" La recepcionista era una chica linda rubia con cabello ondulado y tenía que mirarme hacia arriba para hablarme a la cara

"Eso es correcto, si eso no es mucha molestia por supuesto"

"Para nada, ese es mi trabajo. Necesito que pagues la cuota de registro para ser aventurero"

En ese momento recordé las palabras de Eris: "En uno de tus bolsillos tienes una bolsa con dinero".

Metí mi mano en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo y encontré una pequeña bolsa abultada.

"¿Cuánto cuesta el registro?"

"Serían mil Eris"

Coloque la cantidad correspondiente en el mostrador.

Después de eso, la recepcionista empezó a explicarme en qué consistía ser un aventurero. Los aventureros principalmente se encargan de eliminar a las criaturas que deambulan afuera del pueblo o cualquier otra que sea peligrosa, además de un gran número de trabajos extraños, como en cualquier RPG.

La recepcionista me entrego una tarjeta que parecía una identificación.

"¿Ves la palabra nivel? Como deberías saber, todas las cosas en este mundo tienen un alma. No importa que forma tenga, si comes o matas a un ser, puedes absorber una parte de su alma. Esto es conocido como **puntos de experiencia**. Estos normalmente no se pueden ver, pero con esta tarjeta, los puntos de experiencia que un aventurero ha obtenido serán registrados. Además, se mostrara el nivel que tendrás según tus puntos de experiencia. Esto registrara que tan fuerte eres y cuantos enemigos has derrotado. Con la acumulación de puntos de experiencia, todas las criaturas se volverán rápidamente más fuerte. Esto se le conoce como subir de nivel… En pocas palabras, subir de nivel te otorgara todo tipo de beneficios, como puntos de habilidad para aprender nuevas habilidades. Así que por favor esfuérzate para incrementar tu nivel"

"Ya veo…"

Así que este mundo se basa en las mismas reglas de un videojuego.

"Antes de cualquier cosa, por favor te pido que coloques tu mano sobre este aparato" La recepcionista había colocado en el mostrador una esfera de cristal azul que se encontraba en una maquina con varios engranajes.

"Coloca la tarjeta debajo la maquina por favor"

Al colocar la tarjeta en su lugar y poner mi mano derecha sobre la esfera, esta empezó a brillar repentinamente y lanzo un rayo láser sobre mi tarjeta. Cuando la esfera dejo de brillar, me impresiono ver como mi tarjeta anteriormente en blanco, ahora se encontraba con mi información personal, aunque la mayoría de esta información pertenecía a este nuevo y fabuloso cuerpo.

"Muy bien veamos…" La recepcionista tomo mi tarjeta para inspeccionarla.

"Ahora dirás: ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Tus atributos son los de un aventurero muy avanzado! ¡Puedes elegir cualquier trabajo!"

"¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Tus atributos son los de un aventurero muy avanzado! ¡Puedes elegir cualquier trabajo!... ¡¿EEEEEH?!"

La recepcionista se veía realmente impactada, como todas las personas que nos observaban, que por cierto, habían aumentado considerablemente por lo dicho por la recepcionista y por mí.

"¿Eres alguna clase de adivino?" Pregunto una persona alzar.

"Solamente para cuando necesite verme genial"

Volví mi atención hacia la recepcionista.

"Por lo que dijiste, mis estadísticas eran la de un aventurero avanzado ¿Podrías hablarme de eso?"

"P-Por supuesto" La recepcionista aún se encontraba choqueada por mi truco.

"Tus atributos físicos e inteligencia se encuentra sobre la mayoría de aventureros del pueblo, pero tus rasgos más impresionantes serian la magia y la suerte"

"¿Podrías darme una referencia para tener una idea? Por favor"

"Si tuviera que hacer una comparación, tu magia es tan alta que igualaría a los mejores magos del Clan de los Demonio Carmesí y tu suerte con la de los mejores ladrones"

¿Clan de los Demonio Carmesí? Suena como algo importante, mejor pregunto luego quienes son esos.

"Entonces, ¿Qué trabajo me sugieres?"

"Bueno sería un poco difícil, ya que como dije, puedes elegir cualquier profesión. Entre tus opciones esta ser un Arch Wizard o un Swordmaster, profesiones de alto nivel, aunque siempre puedes cambiar de profesión después"

No estaría mal ser un Arch Wizard, después de todo, Star Platinum es un atacante de corto alcance, aunque también sería bueno tener una alta defensa por si Star Platinum no es capaz de protegerme.

"¿Existe algún trabajo de comprobación?"

"No comprendo muy bien, ¿Podrías explicar?"

"Lo que busco es algún trabajo que me permita conocer todas las cualidades de los otros trabajos para de esa forma saber que trabajo debería elegir después"

"¡Ah! Ya comprendo, lo que buscas es el trabajo de aventurero. Si eliges el trabajo de aventurero podrás aprender todas las habilidades que existen si una persona te las enseña"

Mire sorprendido a la recepcionista.

"Esa es una habilidad muy peligrosa"

"Puede ser que tengas algo de razón, pero por eso existe una razón para ser considerado como el trabajo más débil, ya que al momento de aprender una habilidad deberás utilizar más punto de habilidad de lo normal. Además, al utilizar cualquier habilidad, no obtendrás ningún bonus por trabajo que incremente la habilidad, por ende, será más débil de lo normal, aunque como tu objetivo es probar todos los trabajos, sería perfecto para ti"

A pesar de los defectos que tiene este trabajo, los beneficios que concede pueden otorgarme una gran ventaja…

"Pues creo que aventurero será"

_**To be continued**_


	2. Crazy Noisy Bizarre Team: Parte 1

Después de haberme convertido en un aventurero, le pregunte a un grupo de aventureros si podían enseñarme algunas habilidades que sean útiles y aceptaron sin problemas. Taylor, era el líder y Crusader del equipo, me enseño habilidades de esgrima básica. Keith el arquero, me enseño a cómo utilizar un arco y una habilidad llamada _Snape_. Lynn la maga, me enseño la habilidad_ Relámpago_, un hechizo intermedio.

_Snipe: Al disparar una flecha desde un arco, la precisión y potencia dependerá de la suerte del usuario._

_Relámpago: Crea un rayo que golpea al objetivo._

Aparentemente había otro integrante llamado Dust, pero aparentemente era un borracho sin remedio, por lo que mejor no le pido nada.

Taylor me pregunto si deseaba unirme al grupo, pero decline la oferta por ahora y les dije que les debía un gran favor. Después compre una espada y un arco junto a una aljaba negra con varias flechas.

Cuando regrese al gremio, observe con mucha sorpresa a un aventurero. Era un chico de aproximadamente mi edad, tenía el cabello alborotado y de color castaño, debería tener una altura de unos 165 cm, su tez era blanca y por lo que pude notar, tenía los ojos verdes. Además, llevaba puesto ropa deportiva de color verde oscuro…

No necesito más pruebas, es un reencarnado como yo.

Empecé acercarme a su mesa para poder presentarme y conocerlo un poco.

"También podría unirme a su grupo" Dije para mí mismo.

Desde el lado contrario, una chica maga se acercaba con las mismas intenciones.

"Si esto sigue así, nadie se presentara. Además, tú tendrás un trabajo de alto nivel, pero el mío es el más débil. Perderé mi lugar si repentinamente soy rodeado de la élite. Que te parece si bajamos los requisitos para entrar… "Decía el reencarnado a su compañera de azul.

"Pues ya no debes preocuparte más, porque también tengo el trabajo más débil / Vi el aviso para reclutar aventureros de alto nivel, ¿Es aquí?" Una niña con ropa de bruja hablo al mismo tiempo que yo.

La niña me miro de manera desafiante, por lo que correspondí su desafío…

¡CON UNA POSE!

Acerque mi mano izquierda que se encontraba abierta a mi cara de manera que se vea el dorso, mi brazo derecho lo coloque de manera paralela hacia la derecha con mi mano extendida mostrando el dorso y por último, abrí mis piernas.

¡Veamos como manejas una me mis mejores poses! ¡La pose del Jojo original!

"¡Mi nombre es Joel Rokujo! La estrella es la carta de mi stand… ¡Star Platinum!"

La chica mágica me observo con admiración al presenciar mi increíble pose y en un intento de no quedar atrás, realizo su propia pose y empezó a decir su propia presentación, pero quedo totalmente ignorada por nosotros. La chica de azul me miraba con curiosidad, como si intentara recordar algo. Y el reencarnado…

"Tu siguiente frase será: "¡Eh! ¡¿Star Platinum?! ¡Eres de Japón como yo!" Continua…"

"¡Eh! ¡¿Star Platinum?! ¡Eres de Japón como yo!... ¡Imposible!" El reencarnado era el más sorprendido de los tres, me miraba al punto de estar atónito.

"Como dijo un hombre una vez: Todo lo que los humanos pueden imaginar es posible en la realidad…" No estoy seguro si alguien llego a decir esa frase alguna vez.

"Y por cierto, quiero unirme a tu grupo"

El reencarnado sonrió enormemente. Su felicidad solo podía compararse con la de una persona que gano la lotería.

"¡Por supuesto que puedes unirte!" Dijo el reencarnado.

"¡OIGA!"

Todos nos giramos a ver a la niña maga.

"¡No me ignoren!" Se veía muy enojada.

"Oh, lo lamento, no fue mi intención" El reencarnado se disculpó.

"Igualmente. Me disculpo si llegue arruinar tu presentación" La presentación de una persona era lo más importante que hay.

"Eso ya no importa" La chica mágica agito su capa y realizo una pose.

"¡Mi nombre es Megumin! ¡Una Archwizard con el hechizo de ataque más poderoso, Explosión…!"

"¿Vienes a molestar?" Pregunto el reencarnado aburrido, por cierto, debo preguntarle su nombre.

"Te doy un 6/10 por tu pose, es buena, pero no excelente" Dije, pero aparentemente fui ignorado.

"¡N-No! ¡Vengo a hablar en serio! ¡¿Y por qué no tuviste la misma reacción con la presentación de ese tipo?!" Ella me apunto molesta.

"Porque no tendría sentido preguntarle a un fan de Jojo sus razones para realizar una pose"

"Te refieres a ese manga donde utilizan Jamón para pelear ¿Verdad?" Dijo la chica de azul.

"Ese mismo Aqua, pero no es el momento"

Volví a mirar a Megumin que se volvió a sentir ignorada, pero note un rasgo que con anterioridad ignore.

"Tus ojos son de color rojos ¿Eres del Clan de los Demonio Carmesí?" Cuando hable con el equipo de Taylor pregunte sobre ellos.

Megumin tenía aproximadamente una estatura de unos 145cm, su piel era blanca y tenía un cuerpo no muy desarrollado. Su cabello era corto y de color castaño, tiene unos dos mechones de pelo cortos en su parte delantera que llegan hasta su mentón y otros dos mechones largos traseros que llegan hasta su pecho. Lleva puesto una capa negra con bordes amarillos, un vestido rojo con bordes amarillos y un cinturón. Utiliza un sombreo de bruja con bordes amarillos y que posee un parecido a la cara de un espantapájaros. A lo largo de su pierna derecha tenía un vendaje y en su izquierda una media negra, teniendo unas botas de color marrón suave. Utiliza unos guantes sin dedos, un collar negro en su cuello y también tenía un bastón de madera con una esfera azul en lo más alto de este. Y como último detalle, utilizaba un parche rojo con una cruz blanca y bordes amarillos en su ojo izquierdo. (Entre todos los protagonista, definitivamente es la con más detalles)

"¡Es correcto! ¡Soy Megumin, una maga élite del Clan de los Demonio Carmesí! Mi magia es lo suficientemente poderosa como para dividir montañas…" Repentinamente Megumin cayó al piso sin fuerzas.

Rápidamente el reencarnado y yo fuimos a asistirla.

"…No he comido en tres días, ¿Podrían darme algo de comer?"

Mire con lastima a la chica.

"No hay problema, pero ¿Por qué llevas un parche? Si estas herida, ella puede curarte, su único fuerte es la magia curativa" El reencarnado apunto a Aqua.

"¡¿Mi único?!" Pregunto exageradamente.

Esta situación me dio una sonrisa.

"…Esta es una herramienta para retener mi abrumador poder…" Megumin empezó a levantarse lentamente con una mirada seria.

"…Si lo quitas…un enorme desastre reinara sobre el mundo…"

"¿Acaso eso es obra de un Stand?" Dije mirando dramáticamente a ningún lugar en específico.

"Entonces es alguna clase de sello, por cierto, dudo que exista un Stand además del tuyo"

Mire al suelo un poco deprimido.

"En realidad mentí. Este es un parche normal, simplemente se ve bien… ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento, no jales de él, detente por favor!" El reencarnado empezó a tirar del parche de Megumin.

No intente detenerlo, la razón…

Me parecía una situación hilarante e intentaba no soltar una carcajada.

"Ehm… escúchame Kazuma. El Clan de los Demonio Carmesí nacen con una gran inteligencia y fuerte afinidad hacia la magia, la mayoría de ellos poseen el potencial para convertirse en magos excepcionales. Ellos son reconocidos por sus ojos rojos… y sus extraños nombres" Aqua explico y Kazuma soltó el parche de Megumin.

"¡AY! ¡Mi ojo!"

Al menos ahora sé cómo se llama mi compañero reencarnado.

"Saben, es grosero decir que nuestros nombres son extraños. Desde mi punto de vista, todos en estas ciudad tienen un nombre extraño" Se defendió la maga.

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?" Pregunto casualmente Kazuma.

"¡Mi madre es Yuiyui y mi padre Hyoizaburo!" Dijo dramáticamente Megumin con una pose.

"…" X3

Nuestros rostros eran totalmente estoicos.

"Saben…" Decidí hablar primero.

"De donde yo vengo, me han dicho que el apellido Rokujo es algo raro, pero jamás al punto de ser llamado extraño"

"¡¿QUIERES HACERME SENTIR MEJOR?!" Megumin me grito furiosa.

"No…Solo te contaba una experiencia de mi vida para ver si el ambiente mejoraba, pero ahora veo que fue todo lo contrario"

"…Así que el clan de esta chica produce muchos magos buenos ¿Verdad?" Kazuma pregunto indiferente a la situación.

"¡Ustedes! Si tienen un problema con el nombre de mis padres, díganmelo en la cara"

* * *

Ahora nos encontrábamos a las afuera del pueblo, buscábamos Sapos Gigantes para probar las habilidades de Megumin y las mías.

"La magia explosiva es la más poderosa de todas y es por eso mismo que toma tiempo su conjuración. Mantengan ocupado a ese sapo hasta que termine mi hechizo"

El Sapo al que se refería Megumin ya se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia y se dirigía hacia nosotros, a su vez, otro Sapo Gigante venia en la dirección contraria.

"Megumin concéntrate en el Sapo más legado." Antes de que Kazuma diera otra orden levante mi mano.

"¿Sucede algo Joel?" Pregunto Kazuma

"En realidad sí. Me gustaría que ustedes dos… Mejor dicho, me gustaría que Kazuma no incitara a Aqua a que se le lance imprudentemente contra ese sapo"

Aqua era una chica joven de linda apariencia, su estatura rondaba por los 158 cm, su piel era blanca y tenía el cabello azul atado en una coleta con una cinta adornada con dos esferas amarillas pequeñas y una esfera azul grande. Llevaba un vestido azul con una cinta color turquesa con bordes amarillos y un broche con una piedra azul, en sus brazos utilizaba unas mangas blancas sueltas. También usa unas calcetas blancas y unas botas azul oscuro.

"Espera, no entiendo ¿De qué hablas?" Pregunto Aqua confundida.

"Recuerdan cuando predije la frase de Kazuma. Pues es lo mismo, puedo saber que dirá una persona antes de que lo diga" Kazuma me miro sorprendido.

"¿Eso tiene que ver con tu trampa?"

"Se podría decir que si"

"Cuando dices trampa… ¿Te refieres como las trampas de todos esos grandes héroes que ha habido?" Megumin había escuchado nuestra conversación.

"Ah, eso…Es una larga historia, en otro momento te la cuento" Megumin se conformó por el momento con mi respuesta

Sin decir una palabra, baje mi sombrero y empecé acercarme al Sapo Gigante.

En estos momentos mentiría si digiera que no estoy nervioso, después de todo este sapo duplicaba mí ya alta estatura, pero oculte mi nerviosismo lo mejor posible de mis compañeros.

"Ojala que mi hechizo funcione, odiaría ser devorado por un sapo súper desarrollado"

Levante mi brazo derecho hacia adelante y al abrí mi mano, un círculo mágico amarillo apareció en este.

"_¡Relámpago!" _

En menos de un segundo, una poderosa luz emergió de mi mano y esta se dirigió a donde el sapo, friéndolo por completo.

¡KRAKA-BOUUUM!

Mis ojos estaban como platos.

"¡WOW! ¡Eso fue increíble!" Aqua se encontraba maravillada.

"Debo admitir que ese hechizo fue impresionante considerando que es de nivel intermedio, pero cuando vean mi hechizo Explosión ¡Sus mentes se abrirán a un nuevo horizonte!"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Kazuma no creía que eso fuera posible.

"¡Yo jamás mentiría sobre la magia explosiva!" Dijo ofendida Megumin.

Volví a donde mis compañeros, teniendo mi sombrero bajo.

"Entonces… ¿Estoy en el equipo?" Levante mi sombrero hacia ellos con una mirada esperanzada.

"¿Pero de que hablas? ¡Estás en el equipo desde que predijiste mi frase!"

"¡Yes!" Dije feliz y apretando mis puños, uno hacia adelante y el otro flexionándolo.

Kazuma al ver esto choco puños conmigo.

"¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?" Mire confuso a Kazuma.

"¿Eh? ¿Pero no querías que chocáramos puños?"

"¡No! Solamente estaba celebrando"

"S-Si, pero hiciste entender otra cosa…"

La situación ya se estaba volviendo incomoda, pero como si fuera una señal del destino, Megumin empezó a conjurar su hechizo.

"No volvamos hablar de esto"

"Concuerdo" Dijo Kazuma dejando este tema al olvido.

"Más oscuro que el negro, más sombrío que la oscuridad, combínense con mi carmesí intenso"

Una gran cantidad de magia empezó a reunirse en el bastón de Megumin.

"Llego la hora de despertar, desciendan hasta estas fronteras y aparezcan como una distorsión intangible"

El aire alrededor nuestro empezó a temblar.

"¡Dancen, dancen, dancen! Que una fuerza destructiva inunde mi torrente de poder"

La intensidad con la que conjuraba aumento explosivamente.

"¡Una fuerza destructiva sin igual! ¡Envía toda la creación a su origen! ¡Sal de tu abismo! ¡La humanidad no conoce otra técnica ofensiva más poderosa! ¡Es el ataque mágico más poderoso!"

Megumin alzo su basto hacia adelante con un intenso brillo en sus ojos.

"¡_EXPLOSIÓN_!"

**¡KABOOOOOOOOOM!**

Una luz más brillante que el Sol ilumino la planicie.

Toda la magia que había acumulado Megumin es su basto fue dirigida hacia el sapo…

¡Matándolo al instante!

La luz y el sonido de la explosión fueron monstruosos, sobrepasando por mucho mi pequeño _Relámpago_.

El fuerte viento que provoco la explosión me obligo a sujetar mi sombrero para que no saliera volando.

"¡KONO POWA!" Grite impactado.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, había un cráter de 20 metros de diámetro en donde se ubicaba el sapo anteriormente.

":..Increíble…Así que esta es la magia más poderosa de todas" Kazuma se encontraba anonadado. Respecto a Aqua…

"¡Asombroso!" Aqua se encontraba festejando.

"¡No puedo creerlo, eso fue increíble! ¡No, eso fue más que increíble! ¡Definitivamente con tu ayuda podremos derrotar al Rey Demonio! ¡Jajajaja!" Ella estaba desbordando felicidad.

De repente, un Sapo Gigante empezó a salir del subsuelo cerca de Megumin.

"Maldita sea, la explosión debe haberlo despertado, ¡Aqua, rápido detrás…! ¿De mí?" Iba a decirle a Aqua se colocara detrás de mí para una mayor seguridad, pero ya se encontraba en ese lugar.

"…Si me escondo detrás de ti, los sapos te comerán primero…" Murmuro perturbada la sacerdotisa.

"Escuche eso" Mire acusatoriamente a Aqua.

"¡Megumin! Retirémonos por ahora, debemos atacar desde una distancia…" Kazuma se detuvo a media oración y se paralizo.

No comprendí a un inicio lo que le pasaba a Kazuma. Pensaba que a Megumin ya le había pasado lo peor, por lo que mire en la misma dirección que Kazuma y bueno…

Megumin se encontraba tendida en el piso boca abajo, pero no parecía lastimada por ninguna forma. Luego, ella escupió un poco de pasto y empezó a hablar.

"Aunque la magia explosiva es extremadamente poderosa, también consume mucha energía mágica. En resumen, usé más magia de la que podía utilizar y ahora no puedo mover ni un musculo"

La expresión de Kazuma y Aqua era de desconcierto total, en cambio yo, me encontraba totalmente inexpresivo.

"Yare yare daze…" Baje mi sombrero hacia abajo.

"Nunca creí que aparecería un sapo tan cerca mío… Esto es verdaderamente malo, me van a comer. Disculpen, ¿Podrían salvarme...? ¡HYAAAA~!"

El sapo se tragó a Megumin.

"¡Rápido utiliza tu magia y mátalo!" Me grito en pánico Aqua.

"No puedo"

"¡¿C-Cómo que no puedes?!" Kazuma me pregunto impactado.

"Si utilizo mi hechizo _Relámpago_ no solo freiré al sapo, sino también a Megumen…"

"¡No te dejes comer!" Grito Kazuma mientras corría hacia al sapo con su espada en mano.

"Aunque podría utilizar mis habilidades en arquería o con la espada para matarlo, pero como veo que te ofreciste a salvarla, no te quitare tu momento de gloria"

Kazuma mato al sapo y salvo a Megumin.

**Misión cumplida.**

* * *

Después de completar la misión que tenían pendientes Kazuma y Aqua, nos dirigíamos hacia el gremio de aventureros.

"Aunque apestaba, el interior del sapo era cálido y cómodo" Dijo Megumin que estaba siendo cargada por Kazuma.

"Demasiada información" Dije adelantado a Kazuma para alejarme del mal olor.

"Exactamente, nadie te lo pregunto" Dijo Kazuma.

"Esa no es una sensación que quiera recordar" Añadió Aqua con escalofríos.

De repente Kazuma se detuvo en seco.

"Desde ahora, no utilizaras tu magia explosiva a menos que sea una emergencia. Mejor esfuérzate con otro tipo de magia, Megumin"

Pude notar como Megumin sutilmente se aferraba a Kazuma con más fuerza.

"No puedo"

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no puedes?" Kazuma no pudo procesar sus palabras de inmediato.

"Yo solo puedo utilizar la magia explosiva. No hay otra magia que pueda utilizar"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio" Dijo Megumin con total seriedad.

"Si tuviste el nivel suficiente para aprender magia explosiva ¿No deberías saber otras? Yo ya he aprendido todas las habilidades de Archpriest al igual que todos los trucos de fiesta" Dijo orgullosamente Aqua.

"¿De qué te sirven los trucos de fiesta?" Dijo Kazuma desanimado.

"Vamos Kazuma, no te pongas deprimido" Después de un rato de observar, decidí unirme a la conversación.

"Si Aqua habla con tanta seguridad sobre sus trucos de fiesta, debe significar que son realmente buenos"

"¡¿Crees que me interesa eso?! Solo quiero saber porque Megumin no puede utilizar otros hechizos" Aparentemente mi comentario enfado a Kazuma.

"¡Si tanto quieres saber, te lo diré!" Los ojos de Megumin empezaron a brillar con un fuerte carmesí.

"¡Soy una Archwizard que ama el hechizo _Explosión_ sobre todas las cosas! No me gusta ninguna otra magia de la gama detonante ¡A mí solo me gusta la magia explosiva!" Cada palabra de Megumin trasmitía una pasión increíble.

"Es cierto que podría salir de aventuras sin problema si aprendiera otra magia, ¡Pero no puedo hacer eso, mi amor le pertenece a la magia explosiva! ¡No me interesa el hecho de que solo pueda utilizarla una vez al día y desplomarme después de haberla utilizado! ¡La magia explosiva será la única que ame, después de todo, es por eso que decidí convertirme en una Archwizard, ese es el único propósito de utilizar la magia explosiva!"

Nos quedamos callados por unos segundos finalizado el discurso de Megumin.

"¡Eres increíble! ¡Asombrosa! ¡Tú magia puede ser que no sirva de nada, pero me conmueve tu determinación para cumplir tus románticos sueños!" Dijo Aqua maravillada por las palabras de Megumin, inclusive podría decir que le cambio la vida.

En cambio Kazuma, parecía muy disgustado por las palabras de estas dos chicas que podrían ser fácilmente catalogadas como locas.

"¡Oi, Megumin!" Llame la atención de todo el grupo.

Mire de frente a Megumin, golpee unas cuantas veces mi pecho en la zona de mi corazón y apunte mi puño hacia ella.

"Respeto"

"¡¿TU TAMBIÉN?!" La cara de Kazuma no tenía preció, era entre la sorpresa y el horror.

"Kazuma, normalmente soy alguien que se guía bajo argumentos lógicos…"

Sujete mi abrigo abierto por el lado derecho y tire hacia la derecha con redundantemente mi brazo derecho, imitando la pose de cierto gánster.

"¡Pero ella es Megumin y tiene un sueño! ¡Un sueño tan grande como mi amor por las poses de Jojo!"

"¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando!" Kazuma empezó a mirar el suelo preocupado.

"Muchas gracias por apoyar mi sueño, Jojo" Megumin me mostró un pulgar arriba.

"¿Jojo?" Mire a Megumin curioso por el apodo que me ¡DIO!

"Cuando dijiste Jojo, recordé que tu nombre completo empieza y termina con Jo. Entonces se me ocurrió llamarte Jojo ¿Te gusta?" Pregunto expectante.

Baje mi sombrero ocultando mi rostro.

"No me gusta…"

Esto desanimo un poco el buen ánimo de las chicas.

"¡ME ENCANTA!" Levante mi sombrero, revelando la mayor sonrisa que alguna vez haya hecho.

Esto les dio una sonrisa a las chicas.

"No tienen idea que cuanto tiempo he esperado para que alguien me llamase así"

"Muy bien. Puede ser triste, pero llego el momento de que nuestros caminos se separen. Tras dividir las recompensas en el gremio, espero que podamos volver a vernos Megumin" Kazuma hablo matando el buen ánimo.

Megumin sujeto el hombro de Kazuma con una gran intensidad.

"Usar la magia explosiva es mi único deseo. De ser necesario puedo quedarme sin paga si tú quieres… Ahora puedes verlo ¿Verdad? El poder de una Archwizard puede ser tuyo con el simple hecho de alimentarme… Créeme, la mejor opción que tiene es contratarme a largo plazo"

"¡No, no! Tanto poder se desperdiciaría con un equipo de novatos como este" Dijo Kazuma mientras desesperadamente intentaba soltar a Megumin.

Megumin viendo el peligro, se sujetó a Kazuma como un koala que se aferraba a un árbol por su vida.

"¡No, no, no! No me importa que sean novatos. Puede ser que sea de clase avanzada, pero también soy una novata, después de todo, apenas estoy en el nivel 6. ¡También apresaría que dejes de destrozarme la mano!"

"¡No, no, no, no! ¡Un mago que utiliza un hechizo al día no sirve para nada!"

Que extraño… ¿Por qué Kazuma no puede liberarse del agarre de una niñita? Imaginaba que sería un poco más fuerte que eso, después de todo utiliza ropa deportiva.

"¡Ya suéltame! ¡De seguro fuiste abandonada por otro grupo! ¡Además tu magia no sirve en lugares cerrados, eres de lo más inútil!"

"¡Por favor no me abandones! ¡Ya no hay grupos que quieran aceptarme! ¡Estoy dispuesta a llevar el equipaje! ¡Te lo imploro! ¡No me abandones!"

Esta situación ya era ridícula, lo mejor es intervenir antes de que alguien llame a la policía.

"…Que cruel. Ese hombre, piensa en abandonar a esa niña…" Dijo una mujer de un grupo de tres.

En ese momento, me detuve de intervenir.

"…Tiene a esa niña cubierta de algo viscoso" Señalo otra mujer.

"…Jugar con una chica tan pequeña y luego abandonarla, ¿Qué clase de juegos sexuales les hizo ese pervertido? ¡Es una basura!" Acuso la última mujer del grupo.

En ese momento Aqua, Megumin y yo nos miramos maléficamente.

"¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo! ¡Puedo soportar lo que sea, incluso la baba de sapo que utilizaste ahora mismo!" Exclamo exageradamente Megumin.

"¡Yo puedo atestiguar sobre lo que hizo ese hombre! ¡Quise detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde!" Apunte hacia Kazuma acusatoriamente.

"¡Él tiene razón! ¡Si no fuera por este buen hombre, hubiera sufrido el mismo destino que esa podre niña!" Aqua cubrió su cara fingiendo llanto.

"¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Sería un honor que te unas a nuestro grupo!" Kazuma finalmente cedió.

Mire a Aqua y ella me levanto un pulgar.

"Creo que deberíamos ser actores, Aqua" Mi sonrisa no iba a desaparecer en un buen rato.

* * *

Ya era de noche y nos encontrabas en el gremio. Nuestras compañeras se encontraban dándose un baño y los chicos se encontraban en una pequeña conversación de economía.

"Muy bien, 110000 Eris repartidos entre cuatro…serian 27500 Eris para cada uno"

"¿Eso es algún problema?" Me encontraba comiendo sapo frito, una comida verdaderamente deliciosa, pero un poco dura.

"¡Por supuesto!, ¡¿Planeas vivir por el resto de tu vida en un establo?!"

"¿Establo?" Mire a Kazuma sin comprender nada de lo que dijo.

"Ah, lo siento. No me refería a ti"

"Okey…Pero si tu problema es el dinero, podemos realizar misiones de mayor rango"

"¡Jajajaja! Que gracioso eres Jojo, tienes toda la razón. Nosotros deberías hacer la misión de encontrar a un lobo mascota o derrotar a un Black Fang, un terrorífico oso de más de 6 metros, será sencillo…por cierto, estaba siendo sarcástico"

"Vamos Kazuma, ser pesimista no te llevara a ninguna parte" Intentaba convencer a Kazuma de tener una mentalidad positiva con frases cliché.

"Si se te ocurra decirme eso, odio esas frases cliché"

Se los dije.

"Para tu información, desde que vine a este mundo ¡No me ha sucedido ninguna cosa buena!" Kazuma golpeo la mesa con sus puños para enfatizar más su enojo.

"Hablando de eso, cuando te debute de provocar a Aqua con los sapo, ibas a decir una cosa muy curiosa…" Me levante de mi asiento y me acerque a Kazuma para que el solo me escuchara.

"Dijiste que era una ex-diosa, ¿Eso es verdad?" Pregunte seriamente.

"Si, ella en verdad es una diosa" Kazuma lo dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"Eso…es algo difícil de creer conociendo su personalidad"

Si alguna persona me hubiera dicho que Aqua era una diosa, lo más probable es que lo hubiera tachado de loco, pero dudo que Kazuma me mienta, después de todo es un reencarnado como yo, por lo que supongo que me hablara con la verdad en la mayoría de veces.

"Pero a pesar de todo, me gustaría saber los detalles" Volví a sentarme.

"Bueno ¿Por dónde empiezo?...Cuando vine a este mundo, me dieron a elegir un regalo divino, pero con anterioridad, Aqua se estaba burlando de mí, por lo que decidí vengarme trayéndola conmigo…pero actualmente me arrepiento de eso" Dijo Kazuma un poco desanimado.

Durante el poco tiempo que estado en este grupo, me he dado cuenta de la peculiar personalidad de Aqua y me apiado mucho de Kazuma...

Pero toda esta historia me trae una pregunta.

"¿Por qué Aqua se estaba burlando de ti?"

Kazuma repentinamente se puso nervioso y empezó a suda a montones.

"¿Sucede algo malo?"

"N-No, no pasa nada, solamente… ¡S-Se burlaba de mi seguro médico!"

"¿Seguro médico?" Alce una ceja confundido.

"Puede ser que no sea de Japón, pero pensaba que el sistema medico japonés era bueno"

"¡¿No eres de Japón?! Cuenta, cuenta" Dijo Kazuma fingiendo interés, que por cierto, estaba muy mal actuado, pero le seguí el juego.

"La familia de mi padre es japonés, mi madre es de un país de América del Sur, un país llamado Chile"

"Si no me equivoco…es el país más largo de nuestro mundo ¿Verdad?…" Dijo Kazuma sosteniendo su barbilla.

"Correcto, aunque no creí que fuera necesario mencionarlo, después de todo no tengo apariencia japonesa" Kazuma me miro molesto.

"¿Bromeas…? ¡Eres el hombre japonés más guapo que he visto! ¡Eres el ideal para toda adolescente japonesa!" Dijo Kazuma alzando de repente la voz, por suerte estábamos en un lugar algo vacío, así que no llamamos demasiado la atención.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Miraba incrédulo a Kazuma.

"Aunque si lo pienso mejor… puede ser que te veas así por culpa de tu deseo…" Kazuma volvió hablar con calma, pero repentinamente alzo la voz nuevamente.

"¡Pero eres la viva imagen de Jotaro Kujo!"

"…"

¡¿NANI?!

**_To be continued_**


	3. Crazy Noisy Bizarre Team: Parte 2

"¡Pero eres la viva imagen de Jotaro Kujo!" Kazuma me señalo utilizando la clásica pose de Jotaro.

"…"

En ese momento me paralice, perdiendo todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones.

Estuve varios segundos sin hacer absolutamente nada.

"…Joel… ¿Te encuentras bien?" Kazuma me miraba preocupado.

Sin decir ni una palabra, me levante repentinamente de mi asiento y empecé a mirar hacia todas partes.

Después de unos segundos, me percate de que el objeto que buscaba no se encontraba en este lugar o que simplemente no me había percatado de su presencia, pero no quise detenerme a buscarlo más detalladamente, por lo que, a toda velocidad, me dirigí hacia la salida del gremio.

"J-Joel ¿A dónde vas?" Kazuma estaba a punto de perseguirme, pero una voz lo detuvo.

"Vi su aviso de reclutamiento ¿Siguen buscando integrantes?" Quien hablo fue una mujer Crusader.

Mientras tanto, me encontraba corriendo por las oscuras calles de Axel.

"¡Maldita sea la noche! No puedo ver nada…" La luz de la Luna apenas alumbraba las calles y eso me frustraba, ya que habían pasado varios minutos desde que abandone el gremio y aún no había encontrado lo que buscaba.

A lo lejos, pude ver como una mujer joven se encontraba cerrando su establecimiento de objetos mágicos. No le tome importancia a esto, hasta que pase al frente de la tienda y vi por su ventana lo que buscaba.

"¡Un espejo!"

Rápidamente me detuve y fui a hablar con la dueña de la tienda.

"Lamento molestarla a esta hora señorita, pero me permitiría entrar a su tienda y verme en ese espejo que se encuentra ahí" Apunte hacia un gran espejo de cuerpo completo que se veía por la ventana.

La señorita al principio se vio un poco confusa por mi petición, pero luego me sonrió amablemente.

"Por supuesto, no tengo ningún problema, pero te agradecería que te apresuraras, estoy a punto de cerrar"

"Se lo agradezco enormemente señorita, no tardare mucho" Agradecí a la dueña con una pequeña reverencia.

Al entrar, pude contemplar una gran variedad de objetos los cuales desconocía su funcionalidad, siendo las pociones la única cosa que fui capaz de identificar.

Sin perder el tiempo, me dirigí hacia el espejo que tenía una altura de 2 metros.

Al pararme al frente del espejo, me sorprendí.

"¡¿Pero qué…?!"

En el espejo me encontraba yo, obviamente, pero mi reflejo tenía una altura menor a la mía.

"¿Sorprendido?"

Me gire con sorpresa al escuchar a la dueña de la tienda detrás de mí.

"…Si, un poco… ¿Pero por qué mi reflejo no es tan alto como debería ser?" Pregunte intrigado.

"La razón de que tu reflejo se vea diferente, es porque te estás viendo en un espejo mágico que tiene la capacidad de reflejar la apariencia de las personas según como se vean a si mismos" La dueña de la tienda empezó a explicar.

"Digamos que un hombre tiene una apariencia muy desagradable, pero este hombre piensa que es muy guapo. Al verse en este espejo, su reflejo mostrara a esa persona guapa que se imagina que es…aunque…esta es la primera vez que veo un cambio de apariencia tan significativo" La dueña de la tienda coloco su dedo índice en su mejilla mientras observa el espejo.

"¿Tiene algún espejo normal con el que pueda verme?"

"Por supuesto, espere aquí un momento" La dueña de la tienda entro a la trastienda.

Ella regreso después de unos minutos.

"Lo siento por la espera. Aquí tienes" Ella había traído un espejo de cuerpo completo como el anterior.

"Gracias…"

Al verme en este espejo, pude ver cómo era en realidad.

Era un hombre con una altura de 195 cm, poseía un cuerpo fornido, mis ojos eran de color verdes, poseía una tez blanca, una expresión permanentemente seria y mi cabello era de un color negro, además, este era capaz de fusionarse con mi sombrero a la perfección.

Luego cambié de espejo y pude ver mi apariencia antes de morir.

Era alguien con una estatura de 172 cm, mi cuerpo tenía una complexión normal, mis ojos era de un color castaño, mi cabello era de un color castaño oscuro con rulos, mi piel era muy blanca, al punto de ser llamado pálido.

En estos dos espejos se podían ver a dos personas completamente diferentes.

"…Joven, ¿Se encuentra bien? Ha estado callado por mucho tiempo" La dueña de la tienda me hablo preocupada.

"Ah…L-Lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos" Baje mi sombrero para ocultar un pequeño sonrojado.

Ahora que lo noto, esta mujer seguramente era la más bella que haya visto antes.

Ella debería tener aproximadamente una altura de unos 170 cm, se encontraba vestida con un vestido morado y encima llevaba una túnica de un color morado más oscuro. Ella tenía una piel blanca, unos ojos castaños, un cabello liso castaño que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, un flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho y una pequeña mecha de pelo que se arquea en la parte superior de su pelo. Además, poseía una figura que le daría envidia a cualquier mujer.

"Creo que aún no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Joel Rokujo, puede llamarme Jojo si lo desea" Acomode mi sombrero a su posición original.

"¡Ah! Tienes razón, perdón por mi parte. Mi nombre es Wiz y esta es la tienda de artículos mágicos de Wiz" Ella se presentó de una manera muy amigable.

"Señorita Wiz ¿Cuánto cuesta ese espejo mágico?" Tenía un gran interés por el espejo que reflejaba mi viejo yo.

"Hmm…Si no me equivoco… ese espejo cuesta unos 5 millones de Eris" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Pero que caro!" Dije impactado, pero a los pocos segundos me di cuenta que dije eso en voz alta.

"Ups…" Murmure.

"En efecto, este espejo está fabricado con materiales muy raros, por lo que, generalmente los nobles compran este tipo de producto" Al terminar de hablar tenía una gota de sudor en mi rostro.

¿Por qué ella vendería un objeto que solo un noble sería capaz de pagar en un pueblo como este?

En esta ocasión me asegure de no hablar en voz alta.

"Ya no deseo molestarla más. Fue un gusto conocerla señorita Wiz"

Al ya no tener ningún asunto en esta tienda, me dirigir hacia la salida.

"Igualmente Jojo. Espero que puedas venir algún día a comprar algún objeto en mi tienda"

Antes de salir de la tienda me detuve y mire a Wiz.

"Señorita Wiz, ¿Existe la posibilidad de que pueda guardar ese espejo mágico para mí?" Le pregunte esperanzado.

"Claro, no hay problema. Y no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, solo llámame Wiz" Wiz en todo momento mostró una sonrisa.

"Te lo agradezco mucho Wiz, regresare cuando tenga el dinero necesario" Salí de la tienda con una sonrisa.

Al decir esas palabras me marche y busque alguna posada en la que pudiera dormir esa noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Me encontraba almorzando junto a Kazuma, Aqua y Megumin.

"Oigan, ¿Cómo se aprenden habilidades?" Pregunto Kazuma de repente.

"Eso es sencillo. Solamente debes pedirle a alguien que te muestre la habilidad que deseas aprender y esta aparecerá en tu tarjeta de aventurero"

Este era el primer intercambio de palabras entre Kazuma y yo en el día de hoy.

Creo que quería darme algo de espacio después de lo ocurrido anoche.

"…Entonces, significa que si Megumin me enseñara, ¿Podría aprender _Explosión_?"

"¡Exacto!" Megumin se balanceo sobre Kazuma.

"¡En efecto! Eso es correcto Kazuma. Si quieres aprender la magia explosiva, te enseñare todo lo que necesites…O ¿Acaso hay otra habilidad que valga la pena aprender? ¡No, claro que no lo hay! ¡¿Quieres seguir el camino de las explosiones conmigo?!" Megumin se había acercado demasiado a Kazuma.

Kazuma sujeto de los hombros a Megumin y el la regreso a su asiento.

"¡Calma, calma pequeña Loli! Solo tengo 3 puntos de habilidad, ¿No hay forma en que pueda aprenderlo?"

"¿L-Loli?" Megumin adquirió un aura deprimente.

"Oye Aqua, ¿Cómo cuantos puntos se necesitan para aprender _Explosión_?" Le pregunte a Aqua en vez de Megumin, ya que actualmente se veía algo indispuesta.

"Si un aventurero quiere aprender _Explosión_, 10 o 20 puntos de habilidad no serán suficientes. Si un aventurero normal continua subiendo de nivel por alrededor de 10 años y utiliza todos sus puntos de habilidad en eso, probablemente pueda aprenderlo"

"Yare yare, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?"

"Joel ¿Tienes alguna habilidad que me sea útil?" Pregunto Kazuma esperanzado.

"No lo sé en realidad. Podría enseñarte lo básico de la esgrima o la arquería, pero probablemente gastarías todos tus puntos en una sola habilidad. Actualmente te sugiero que elijas cantidad en vez de calidad"

Kazuma asintió pensativo, para luego mirar a Aqua.

"Así que… recurrirás a tu última alternativa ¿Eh?"

Kazuma me miro inexpresivo y solamente le sonreí divertido.

"Oye, Aqua. Tú deberías tener muchas habilidades útiles ¿cierto? ¿Tienes alguna habilidad que sea fácil de aprender que puedas enseñarme? Preferiría aquellas que no necesite muchos puntos de habilidad y que sean muy útiles"

Aqua lo pensó por un poco y miro a Kazuma.

"¡Kazuma espera! Recordé que si tengo una habilidad que pueda enseñarte" Le dije apresuradamente a Kazuma.

"¡En verdad! Te lo agradezco" Kazuma me dio una sonrisa como agradecimiento.

"Muy bien, presta atención, porque solo lo haré una vez" Kazuma me presto toda la atención que tenía y Aqua me observo por pura curiosidad.

Coloque los dedos índice y del medio de mi mano derecha sobre el pulgar de mi mano izquierda. Luego con mucho esfuerzo…

¡Separe mi pulgar de mi mano!

"¡¿Qué truco de mierda es ese?! ¡Yo quería aprender una habilidad de verdad!" Kazuma se levantó molesto.

"¡Kazuma tiene razón!" Dijo Aqua, tomándonos desprevenidos.

"¡Esta sí que es una verdadera habilidad!"

Aqua coloco una pequeña maceta en su cabeza de quien sabe dónde y abrió dos abanicos que obtuvo del mismo lugar de donde venía la maceta. Luego, aparecieron dos chorros de agua de los abanicos y una flor empezó a crecer en la maceta, después, al llegar a su máximo esplendor, expulso una gran cantidad de pétalos de la misma flor.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Kazuma pregunto aburrido.

"¡Se llama _Bella Natural_, es mi más nueva habilidad! ¿Te gusta?"

¿En serio gasto puntos de habilidad en eso?

"¡¿Quién te dijo que nos mostraras estúpidos trucos de fiesta?! ¡Diosa inútil!"

Aparentemente estas palabras provocaron un shock en Aqua y entro en un estado similar al de Megumin.

"Te estaba buscado" Al escuchar eso, mire hacia atrás y pude ver que una linda chica que aparentemente le hablaba a Kazuma.

Esta chica debía tener una altura de unos 170 cm, una de las chicas más alta de he visto, junto a Wiz. Tenía el pelo rubio y lo llevaba puesto en una cola de caballo, también tenía unos mechones a los costados de su rostro. Sus ojos eran azules, tenía la piel blanca, llevaba un listón rojo en su cuello y tenía una figura muy femenina. Llevaba puesto un peto de metal con una hombrera de color blanco en su hombro izquierdo y en su hombro derecho tenía algo parecido a un ala. Bajo su armadura llevaba una maya negra y un vestido largo amarillo con unas placas de metal a sus costados. También utilizaba unas botas de metal.

"Anoche dijiste que debías irte inmediatamente porque debías ir a buscar a tu amigo. Supongo que ese eres tú, espero que ahora te encuentres mejor" La chica hablo de forma amigable.

"Agradezco tu preocupación y para que sepas, me encuentro mejor"

La chica rubia se había sentado a un lado mío.

Para aclarar el orden en que estábamos sentados, la chica rubia está a mi izquierda, a mi derecha esta Kazuma, luego Megumin y finalmente Aqua.

"¿Qué tal si reanudamos nuestra conversación de ayer? Podría unirme a tu gru-"

"¡Me niego rotundamente!" Kazuma la rechazo sin siquiera dejarla terminar.

Mire un poco enojado a Kazuma por lo grosero que fue…pero eso fue antes de eso.

La chica rubia sin razón aparente se sonrojo y se retorció en… ¿Éxtasis?

"…Kazuma, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Pregunte susurrando.

"…Sospecho que es masoquista o algo por el estilo" Me susurro Kazuma.

"…Hiciste bien en rechazarla compañero"

"…Al menos tu si tienes algo de sentido común"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" Mire a Kazuma con los ojos entrecerrados, prometiendo mucho dolor.

"¡Nada!"

"¡Pero que grosero!" Mientras tanto, en el mundo de la chica a la cual ahora deseo estar a mínimo 10 metros de distancia.

"¡Jajaja! Vamos, no sigas Darkness. No debes ser insistente" Una chica de cabello plateado trajo a la ahora identificada como Darkness a la realidad.

"Oye… ¿Acaso nos vemos visto antes?" Le pregunte a la chica de pelo plateado que me resultaba extrañamente familiar.

"¿C-Conocernos? Creo que te equivocas de persona" Ella desvió su mirada rápidamente de la mía.

¿Acaso esto será obra del encanto Joestar?

"Disculpa, ¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Kazuma.

"Soy Chris, como puedes ver, soy una ladrona. Se podría decir que somos amigos" Chris apunto con su pulgar a Darkness.

En ese momento, Kazuma se relajó.

Apuesto que pensó: "Que alivio, al fin una persona normal" ¡Jajajajaja~!... Maldito Kazuma.

Chris tenía una tez clara, teniendo una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, sus ojos eran de un color morado y su pelo era corto de color plateado, teniendo dos mechones de cabello a los costados de su cara y un pequeño flequillo que sobresale hacia su derecha. En su cuello lleva puesto una bufanda celeste y tiene unos pendientes de color turquesa. Llevaba puesta una hombrera de cubría la zona de su pecho, encima de ella llevaba un manto verde, en sus brazos, tenía unas mangas que llegaban hasta sus codos y unos guantes finos negros. Tenía puesta una mini falda de color azul oscuro, unas medias bucaneras blancas y unas botas marrón.

"Parece que necesitas una habilidad útil, ¿No es así? ¿Qué te parece aprender la rama de ladrones?" Chris ofreció amablemente.

"¿Ladrones? Acaso eso no es… ¿ilegal?" Pregunte con precaución, después de todo no quiero ser tachado como un criminal.

"No necesariamente. Las habilidades de ladrón pueden aplicarse a una gran variedad de situaciones. De hecho, normalmente muchos equipos piden mi ayuda para realizar calabozos"

Los ojos de Kazuma se empezaron a iluminar.

"También sus habilidades requieren pocos puntos habilidad y como eres un aventurero novato, te vendrán muy bien. Y si quieres que te enseñe, tendrás que comprarme un trago" Oferto Chris.

"¡Pero que barato! ¡Por supuesto, enséñame por favor! ¡Disculpen! ¡Podrían traerme una cerveza helada para esta señorita, por favor!" Kazuma levanto su jarrón alegre.

"¡Que sean dos, por favor!" Pedí una bebida extra y mire a Chris.

"Claro, si no te importa enseñarle a otro"

"Sería un placer" Ella sonrió de una manera que me resultaba muy familiar.

* * *

Actualmente Kazuma y yo nos encontrábamos junto a la ladrona Chris y la Crusader Darkness en las afueras del gremio, en específico en su parte trasera, un lugar donde era poco transitado.

"Entonces, ¿Qué les parece si aprendemos primero _Detección de enemigos_ y _Acechar_?" Nos preguntó Chris.

"Por supuesto, será un placer Chris" Kazuma se encontraba emocionado.

"Esas habilidades suenan interesantes…" Le dije calmado para luego susurrarle algo a Kazuma.

"… ¿No crees que _Detección de enemigos _suena como algo de Dragon Ball Z?..."

Kazuma abrió los ojos y pareció más emocionado.

"Hmm…" Chris se encontraba pensativa.

"Oye Darkness ¿Podrías mirar hacia atrás?" Pregunto Chris de repente.

"¿…?... De acuerdo" Darkness se volteo como se le pidió.

Hecho esto, Chris se metió dentro de un barril algo alejado de nosotros, dejando sin ocultar la mitad de arriba de su cuerpo. Luego, lanzo una piedra a la cabeza de Darkness y se ocultó por completo.

Darkness al recibir el golpe se volteo y camino lentamente hacia el único barril de la zona. Se veía algo molesta.

"…Kazuma, ¿Por qué está molesta? Pensaba que a los masoquistas les gustaba el dolor…" Le susurre a Kazuma.

"…Creo que eso tiene más que ver con juegos sexuales y esas cosas por el estilo…" Me contesto en un susurro Kazuma.

"…Básicamente, dolor con cariño…"

"Detectando enemigo…detectando enemigo… ¡Puedo sentir fuertemente que Darkness está enojada! ¿Oye, Darkness? Debería informarte que solo hice esto para enseñarle las habilidades a los muchachos" Explicaba Chris preocupada.

Pero Darkness miro el barril rencorosamente y lo levanto con mucha facilidad.

"¡No se podía evitar! ¡Por favor ten piedad AAAAAAAH, DETENTE~!"

Darkness tiro el barril y Chris gritaba mientras el barril daba muchas vueltas por el piso.

Kazuma y yo teníamos unas gotas de sudor en nuestros rostros.

"Siento que debería decir algo…pero simplemente no sale nada"

"Concuerdo contigo" Dijo Kazuma inexpresivo.

"B-Bien. Ahora la habilidad que más recomiendo, _Steal_" Chris aún se encontraba un poco mareada por tantos giros en el barril.

"Esta habilidad permite quitar cualquier objeto en posición del objetivo. Puede ser un arma fuertemente sujetada, una billetera en lo más profundo de un bolsillo-"

"O la ropa interior de una chica" Interrumpí Chris, quién me envió una mirada sospechosa.

"Si…también la ropa interior de alguien, en realidad no importa que sea, pero solo un objeto y completamente al azar. La probabilidad de éxito de esta habilidad depende de los puntos de suerte de una persona. Podrías utilizar _Steal_ para robarle el arma o el tesoro de un enemigo muy poderoso y huir, es una gran habilidad que se puede utilizar en cualquier situación que se te plazca"

"Esta habilidad podría encajar perfectamente con mi técnica secreta" Dije pensando que tal útil podría ser esta habilidad en un futuro.

"¿Técnica secreta? "Pregunto curiosa Darkness.

"¡Así es! Esta es una técnica que ha sido heredada a lo largo de las generaciones, consciente o inconscientemente por una familia con una marca de nacimiento con forma de estrella. Esta técnica puede ser utilizada por cualquier persona y no es necesario que esté relacionada con esta familia" Explique de manera misteriosa.

Las chicas se sentían curiosas por saber a qué técnica me refería.

"¿En serio hablas de esa absurda técnica secreta?" Dijo Kazuma en un tono burlón.

"¡No insultes a la técnica! Te aseguro que un día de estos esa técnica te salvara la vida y será: "¿Qué, tratas de robarme?" Entonces utilizas la técnica secreta y ¡Bang! El nunca que lo esperara" Le dije a Kazuma con total seguridad.

"Eso es ridículo, ¡NUNCA! sucederá una situación como esa" Dijo Kazuma incrédulo.

"Eso es porque al momento de conseguir una casa, te encerraras y vivirás como el Hikikomori que eres" Lo dije como si fuera un hecho.

"¡Aqua te dijo eso ¿Verdad?!" Kazuma se enojó por el hecho de decirle que es un inadaptado social.

"¿P-Podríamos seguir, por favor?" Dijo Chris sintiendo algo incomoda.

"¡Por supuesto!/ ¡Por supuesto!" Dijimos Kazuma y yo al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno…" Chris extendió su mano abierta hacia Kazuma.

"Comenzare contigo Kazuma, ¡_Steal_!"

La mano de Chris repentinamente empezó a brillar y en un instante, una billetera apareció en su mano sin explicación alguna.

"¡Ah! ¡Esa es mi billetera!" Kazuma licia muy sorprendido.

En ese momento empecé aplaudir.

"¡Felicidades! ¡Acabas de obtener el logro 'Robarle a un indigente'!" Dije lo más groseramente posible.

"¡OYE!" Kazuma me miraba con odio y con intenciones de golpearme, pero a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que era mala idea meterse con un tipo de casi dos metros.

"¡Pero cuanto desprecio en un solo momento!" En ese momento, Darkness empezó a sonrojarse y mirarme con… ¿Lujuria? No estoy realmente seguro, pero definitivamente me asusta.

"Señorita, le pido amablemente que deje de mirarme de esa manera, me está poniendo realmente incómodo" Intente decir de la manera más formal y amable posible, ya que deduzco que esta debe ser la manera de alejar a un masoquista.

Para mi buena suerte, Darkness dejo de mirarme de forma extraña al decirle estas palabras, pero se sonrojo aún más que antes.

"L-Lo siento mucho, esa no era mi intención" Inclino un poco su cabeza en manera de disculpa.

Al menos esta mujer se apena de su extraño comportamiento.

"Cof, cof… ¿Podríamos seguir sin interrupciones, por favor?" Chris aparentemente se estaba cansando de tantas interrupciones.

"¡Ah! P-Por supuesto" Kazuma saco su tarjeta de aventurero y yo hice lo mismo.

Ambos aprendimos las habilidades que nos acababa de enseñar Chris.

"Muy bien, ya he aprendido todas las habilidades que me enseñaste" Kazuma estaba a punto de tomar su billetera de las manos de Chris…

"¡Whoops!" Cuando sin previo aviso, Chris movió la billetera de Kazuma para que este no la alcanzara.

"¿Te interesaría tener un duelo conmigo?" Le propuso Chris a Kazuma de la nada.

"¿Un duelo?" Dijo Kazuma un poco sorprendido.

"Porque no utilizas _Steal_ para recuperar tu billetera o mejor aún, cambiare cualquier cosa que me arrebates por tu ligera billetera. Si llegas a obtener algo más valioso que tu billetera, ganas. Si obtienes algo que es basura, pierdes. ¿Qué te parece?" Pregunto Chris con una sonrisa.

Kazuma permaneció unos segundos en silencio, pensando la propuesta.

"¡Acepto el duelo!" Dijo emocionado Kazuma extendiendo su mano hacia adelante.

Miraba esta situación con mucho interés, después de todo, no todos los días vez como alguien es estafado. Esto lo digo, ya que, a pesar de parecer una buena persona, Chris sigue siendo una ladrona y creo que Kazuma cayó en su trampa.

"Sera mejor que no vengas llorando sin importar lo que te robe" Dijo Kazuma con una sonrisa de confianza.

"¡Jejeje! El premio mayor seria mi daga mágica, un objeto valorizado en unos 400,000 mil Eris y el premio de consolación serán… ¡Estas piedras que le lance a Darkness!"

"¡Ahhh! ¿Piedras? ¡Eso es trampa!" Dijo indignado Kazuma.

"Yare yare daze…Fuiste muy ingenuo Kazuma, debiste darte cuenta del truco desde el principio" Dije negando con mi cabeza.

"¿Acaso tu sabias de esto?" Pregunto un poco enojado Kazuma.

Mire a Kazuma medio serio y con una sonrisa.

"Si lo hubiera sabido, ¿Te hubiera ayudado contra tu próximo estafador?" Kazuma me miro sorprendido y entendió lo que quise decir.

Kazuma pensó: "Joel tiene razón, esto definitivamente me servirá como experiencia para el futuro. Ya no me encuentro en Japón, si pierdo mi dinero en este lugar, es porque me deje engañar ¡Aquí sobrevive el más fuerte!"

"¡Esta bien, lo intentare! ¡Durante toda mi vida lo único bueno que he tenido es mi suerte! ¡_Steal_!" Kazuma grito mientras su mano empezaba a brillar y un objeto desconocido aparecía en esta.

Kazuma abrió su mano para ver el objeto que había robado, pero cerró su mano al instante de reconocer el objeto. Luego, este me miro enojado.

"No tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto odio tengo al saber que tenías razón…"

Al decir esas palabras, Kazuma dio un giro de 180° grados y empezó a correr mientras gritaba la legendaria estrategia Joestar.

"¡NIGERUNDAYO!" Kazuma mientras corría rebelo que el objeto robado era en realidad…

¡¿La ropa interior de Chris?!

"¡NO~! ¡D-Devuelve mis bragas~!" Chris empezó a perseguir a Kazuma mientras lloraba y sujetaba su falda.

"¡Yuuujuuu! ¡Obtuve el premio gordo!" Kazuma levanto su premio y empezó a darle muchas vueltas mientras seguía huyendo de Chris.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**La humillación de quitarle las bragas en público le dio tanta vergüenza a Chris que ella quiso alejarse por un tiempo de la ciudad. Ella jamás volverá a usar falda.**

**Chris: se retira.**

* * *

Después de aprender las habilidades de ladrones, regresamos al gremio de aventureros junto a una Chris aun sollozando y una Darkness algo sonrojada.

"¡Jojo, Kazuma! ¿A dónde fueron? Se perdieron todos mis trucos" Nos preguntó Aqua que se acercaba junto a Megumin.

Cuando las chicas vieron a Chris, la confusión apareció en sus rostros.

"Oigan, ¿Les paso algo?"

Kazuma estaba a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpido por Darkness.

"Está deprimida porque después de enseñarles _Steal_, Kazuma le robo su ropa interior y le quito todo su dinero" Dijo tranquilamente Darkness estando aun sonrojada.

"¡¿Qué haces contándole todo?!" Grito horrorizado Kazuma.

"Dijo que devolverle su monedero no bastaba y al momento en que le dije que pagaría cualquier precio por mi ropa interior…me obligo a ponerle precio yo misma" Dijo Chris limpiando las lágrimas.

Está de más decir que todas las chicas en el gremio se encontraban impactadas por las palabras de Chris.

"¡Espera, lo que dijiste es cierto, pero espera un momento!" Grito en total pánico Kazuma.

"Después, dijo que de lo contrario, guardaría mi ropa interior como el tesoro de su familia" En ese instante, todas las aventureras miraban con extrema frialdad a Kazuma.

"¡Oye, detente! ¡Las miradas de todas las aventuras me congelan!" Kazuma miraba a todas partes preocupado.

"¡Jajajaja! Esta es mi venganza, Kazuma. ¡Bueno, nos vemos luego! ¡A ti también Darkness!" Chris se despidió de nosotros y se marchó del gremio.

"¡Jojo, ayúdame!" Kazuma me miro desesperado.

Mire seriamente a Kazuma y luego…

Le mostré un pulgar arriba junto con una sonrisa, como muchos otros aventureros masculinos.

"Ese fue un acto muy intrépido Kazuma, definitivamente eres el hombre más sinvergüenza que conozco en toda mi vida" Dije en un tono burlón.

"¡Disfrutas de mi sufrimiento ¿Verdad?!" Dijo Kazuma enojado.

"Kazuma, si fuésemos desconocidos, lo más probable seria que no encontraría divertida esta situación, sino que te miraría como el resto de chicas" Esto sorprendió un poco a Kazuma.

"Y si fuese tú, no me preocuparía tanto, situaciones como estas se olvidan con el tiempo. En unas dos semanas, lo más seguro es que a casi nadie le importara o simplemente querrán ignorar este suceso" Mis palabras tranquilizaron un poco a Kazuma.

"Creo…creo que tienes razón, todo esto se resolverá con el tiempo"

Parece que Kazuma acepto su destino como pervertido.

"¡¿Cómo que destino de pervertido?!" Me pregunto enfadado Kazuma.

"¿Acaso dije eso en voz alta?"

"Si" Dijo Kazuma nada divertido.

"Por cierto muchachos, ¿Aprendieron alguna habilidad útil?" Pregunto Megumin intentando calmar las cosas.

Kazuma al escuchar esto sonrió confiado.

"Pues míralo por ti misma ¡_Steal_!" Grito Kazuma apuntando su mano derecha hacia Megumin.

"… ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?" Se dijo Kazuma.

Kazuma robo unas bragas blancas…

"…Cuando subiste de nivel ¿Cambiaste tu profesión de aventurero a la de pervertido?...Se siente frio abajo, regresa mis bragas por favor" Dijo una avergonzada Megumin.

"¿E-Eh? P-Pero que extraño ¡Debería ser una habilidad que roba un objeto aleatorio!" Exclamo Kazuma confundido mientras devolvía las bragas a Megumin.

"Yare yare daze… ¿Cómo esperas no tener un destino pervertido, si sigues robando la ropa interior de las mujeres?" Le pregunte irritado a Kazuma.

"¡F-Fue un accide-!" Kazuma intento defenderse, pero fue interrumpido por Darkness.

"¡Estaba en lo cierto! ¡Eres un salvaje… que la quita la ropa interior a una pobre chica en público! ¡Y yo no puedo permitir eso!... "Darkness hablo como toda una caballera que impediría la injusticia a costa de su vida, ganándose un poco de respeto de mí.

"¡Demando justicia rogando que me permitas entrar a tu grupo!"

"No gracias" Kazuma no dudo ni un segundo en rechazarla.

El rostro de Darkness se sonrojo y su cuerpo se retorció de placer ante el rechazo de Kazuma, perdiendo a su vez el poco respeto que le tenía, aunque sigue siendo una chica, por lo que no es como si fuera a insultarla de la nada por tener esa extraña personalidad. Además, no quiero que me hable de la misma manera que a Kazuma.

En ese momento me acerque a Kazuma y le susurre gritando.

"¡No se rechaza a una masoquista así!"

Kazuma abrió enormemente sus ojos al darse cuenta de su error.

"Oye Kazuma, ¿Acaso ella es quien vino por una entrevista mientras Megumin y yo nos estábamos bañando?" Pregunto Aqua.

"Espera, esta señorita es una Crusader. No veo razones para rechazarla" Dijo inocentemente Megumin.

En este punto, todos nos encontrábamos sentados en una mesa y Kazuma se veía muy disgustado.

Yare yare daze, creo que llego el momento de que diga algo.

"Sabes Darkness, yo me une a este grupo con la intención de algún día derrotar al Rey Demonio…" Al decir esto, todos en la mesa se sorprendieron y Kazuma se dio cuenta de mis intenciones.

"Yo opino igual que Joel. Aqua y yo aunque no lo parezcamos, tenemos el serio objetivo de derrotar al Rey Demonio. Así que deseo que me escuchen, en especial ustedes dos, Medumin y Darkness"

¿Deseas desacerté de Megumin también? Ella puede ser una chica loca fanática de las explosiones, pero es una persona verdaderamente agradable cuando la empiezas… a conocer…Creo… Creo que juzgue muy pronto a Darkness, tal vez debería conocerla mejor.

"Nosotros queremos derrotar al Rey Demonio sin importar que. Ese es nuestro objetivo como aventureros. Es por eso que nuestras aventuras se harán cada vez más difíciles y peligrosas, especialmente para Darkness. Esto lo digo porque ella al ser una Crusader mujer, experimentarías un horrible destino si llegas a ser capturada por el Rey Demonio" Dijo Kazuma muy seriamente.

"Estas en lo cierto. Desde la antigüedad, ser acosada sexualmente por el rey demonio ha sido el trabajo de las mujeres Crusader ¡Por eso debo ir, es mi destino!" Dijo igualmente seria Darkness.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio?" Dijo Kazuma sin poder creerlo.

"¡HOOORRRYYY SHEEEEETT!" Grite mirando impactado a Darkness.

¡Definitivamente ya no hay dudas, esta mujer es una masoquista de primera y de las peligrosas!

"Si, por supuesto… ¿Por qué preguntas? Dije algo que no entendiste" Dijo Darkness con toda normalidad.

Kazuma se dio cuenta que Darkness era un caso perdido, por lo que se concentró en Megumin.

"Escúchame bien Megumin. El oponente es el Rey Demonio. Aqua, Joel y yo planeamos pelear contra el ser más poderoso de este mundo. No debes sentirte obligada a quedarte en el-"Pero Kazuma no pudo terminar de hablar.

Megumin se levantó de su silla y agito su capa, realizando una pose sin motivo alguno.

Esta chica me está empezando a agradar demasiado.

"¡Mi nombre es Megumin! ¡La maga más poderosa entre los Demonio Carmesí y soy una maestra del hechizo _Explosión_! ¡Que el Rey Demonio se llame a sí mismo el más poderoso y me ignore! ¡Lo haré volar en pedazos con el hechizo más poderoso que existe!" Declaro Megumin con un brillo en sus ojos.

Qué extraño, eso ya es un patrón. Siempre que se emociona esta chica, sus ojos brillan.

Kazuma tenía una expresión de preocupación aún más grande, dándose cuenta que cayó en su propia trampa, motivando aún más a estas chicas.

"…Kazuma, Kazuma…" Aqua empezó tirar de la ropa de Kazuma y le empezó a susurrar.

"…Creo que tengo miedo ahora que he escuchado todo lo que dijiste. ¿Hay alguna forma más fácil de derrotar al Rey Demonio?..." Yo pude escuchar esto gracias a que estaba a un lado de ellos.

"…Deberías ser la más motivada de todos. De hecho, yo también deberías estar así de motivado…" Dijo preocupado Kazuma.

En ese momento me levante para decirles algo a estos dos, pero…

**¡Misión de emergencia! ¡Misión de emergencia! ¡A todos los aventureros, por favor reúnanse en la puerta principal del pueblo de inmediato! Repito, ¡A todos los aventureros, por favor reúnanse en la puerta principal del pueblo de inmediato!**

Ese fuerte anuncio fue escuchado por cada rincón del pueblo.

Inmediatamente todos los aventureros del gremio dejaron sus actividades y se apresuraron a la salida.

* * *

Todos los aventureros de la ciudad nos encontrábamos en la puerta principal del pueblo y podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

Me encontraba junto a Kazuma y los demás.

A lo lejos podía ver una enorme nube verde acercándose a gran velocidad.

¿Qué mierda será eso? ¿Una nube toxica o será alguna criatura que desconozco? Y lo más importante ¿Podre despertar mi Stand en esta batalla?

Mientras estaba sumergido en un monologo interno, Kazuma hablo.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que viene?"

"No se preocupen, los protegeré a todos. Kazuma, quédate detrás de mí" Dijo Darkness seria y decidida.

Al frente de todos los aventureros se encontraba Megumin.

"Espera… ¡Esa desgraciada!" Dije enojado.

Kazuma me miro un poco alterado.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡Esa niñita quiere ser el centro de atención!" Apunto hacia Megumin para mostrarle a Kazuma a lo que me refería.

"¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! ¡¿Cómo piensas en algo como eso en una situación así?!" Me recrimino Kazuma ahora mucho más alterado.

"Tranquilízate Kazuma" Aqua se nos acercó llevando en sus manos una gran canasta.

"Puede ser que estemos en una misión de emergencia, pero solo son repollos"

"¿Repollos?/ ¿Repollos?" Preguntamos confundidos Kazuma y yo.

"Se acerca…una tormenta" Dijo genialmente Megumin mientras realizaba una pose al frente de todos.

"¡Maldita sea, se me adelanto!" Dije celoso.

"¡Que comience el día de cosecha!" Exclamaron felices todos los aventureros.

¡La tormenta de repollos voladores había llegado!

"¡OH MY GOD~!"

_**To be continued**_


	4. Powerwolf

"¡OH MY GOD~!"

En menos de un segundo todo mi mundo cambio. Todo mi cuerpo empezó a experimentar una sensación que jamás había sentido en mi vida, un sentimiento altamente adictivo que para mí mala suerte solo estará disponible en una cierta época del año.

Después de haberme encontrado cara a cara con una de las coles, mis pupilas se contrajeron y las células de todo mi cuerpo se estremecieron por el sucedo que habían experimentado.

Mi equipo se encontraba inalterable, excepto por uno.

"¡¿PODRÍAS CALLARTE DE UNA PUTA VEZ?!" Me grito Kazuma totalmente irritado.

"¡ESTA MUY RICO!" Exclame muy feliz mientras seguía teniendo comida en mi boca.

"¡Traga tu comida antes de hablar, animal!"

Actualmente todos los aventureros nos encontrábamos descansando y disfrutando de una deliciosa comida hecha principalmente de las coles que habíamos atrapado durante la cacería.

"Kazuma tiene razón, es muy desagradable ver como comes con tu boca abierta" Me dijo Megumin asqueada.

"Entonces deja de mirarme, niñita" Le dije casualmente a Megumin.

"Oye… ¿Acaso quieres pelea?" Me pregunto intimidantemente Megumin.

"Amigos, amigos, ¿Qué tal si resolvemos esto con una cerveza?" Pregunto Aqua intentando calmar las cosas.

Megumin y yo nos miramos por unos segundos para luego mirar a Aqua al mismo tiempo.

"Por supuesto" X2

"¡Pues aquí tienen!" Aqua coloco en la mesa dos jarrones llenos de cerveza.

Megumin y yo íbamos a tomar nuestras cervezas, cuando de repente, Darkness tomo la cerveza de Megumin.

"¡Hey, eso era mío!" Se quejó infantilmente Megumin.

"Lo siento Megumin, pero aun eres demasiado joven como para beber esto" Dijo maduramente Darkness mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de la bebida.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡No puedes tomar cerveza!" Le dije a Megumin con una sonrisa descarada.

"¡Maldito seas Jojo, me las pagaras!" Dijo Megumin mientras agitaba su puño en el aire.

"No te sientas mal, Megumin. Solo la gente madura como nosotros podemos beber esto" Tome un ligero sorbo de cerveza.

"¡Puaj! ¡Pero qué asco!" Escupí toda la cerveza que había tomado.

"Gente madura… si como no… ¡Tú eres el más inmaduro en toda esta mesa, Joel!" Kazuma me dijo enfadado.

"Pues no niego eso"

En ese momento todos mis compañeros me miraron sin expresión alguna y permanecieron callados por varios segundos para luego volver a su actitud anterior.

"¡Darkness, fuiste realmente sorprendente durante la cacería! A las coles les resulto imposible quebrantar tu defensa de hierro" Aqua empezó a elogiar a Darkness de la nada.

"Gracias, aunque solamente tengo una complexión robusta. Para lo único que sirvo es como escudo humano" Dijo Darkness algo sonrojada por el elogio.

"Esperen un segundo, ¿Están ignorándome?"

"Por cierto, Megumin. Tu hechizo tiene un poder ofensivo increíble. Acabaste con una horda entera de monstruos que empezaron a perseguir a las coles. Todos los aventureros quedaron impresionados" Le dijo Darkness a Megumin.

"¡Jejeje! Nadie puede resistirse a mi hechizo _Explosión_…Aunque también debo resaltar que Kazuma fue uno de los que estuvo más activos durante la cacería. Después de todo, él fue quien me cargo al momento de quedarme sin mana" Dijo Megumin muy agradecida.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Más les vale que dejen de ignorarme!" Dije de manera muy infantil, pero a su vez con la característica expresión de Jotaro.

Pensar que me veo exactamente igual que Jotaro Kuyo me da una sonrisa…

Fue impactante a un inicio, pero creo que ya me encuentro en calma con ese tema, después de todo, mi situación no es para nada terrible, incluso podría llamarse envidiable, ya que es de conocimiento común que Jotaro es un imagen de chicas. Además en estos momentos tengo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme, como tener una casa con necesidades básicas o una fuente de dinero constante…

Yare yare daze, estoy pensando como un adulto, que mierda más grande.

"Por cierto, Kazuma ¡Tú también hiciste un buen trabajo!" Dijo Aqua como una ocurrencia tardía.

"Eso es verdad" Dijo Megumin.

"Cuando borraste tu presencia con _Acechar_ y atacaste a las coles con _Steal_, fuiste como un verdadero asesino"

"Kazuma…Con mi autoridad, te confiero el título de 'Gran ladrón de coles'" Aqua le confirió este honorable título a Kazuma.

"¡Cállate! ¡Te golpeare si me llamas así!... ¡Maldición! ¿Qué hice como para merecer un apodo así?" Dijo medio deprimido Kazuma.

"Si te crees tan santo, entonces te daré un apodo mejor" Le dije a Kazuma con una sonrisa.

La cara de Kazuma se arrugo en molestia.

"Tu siguiente línea será: 'Más te vale que no sea otra broma, Jojo' Continua…"

"Más te vale que no sea otra broma, Jojo… ¡¿Eh?!" Kazuma quedo boquiabierto.

"¿C-Como hizo eso?" Pregunto Darkness muy impresionada.

"No lo sé, pero si supiera el secreta de esa habilidad ¡Seria la envidia total de todo el clan de los Demonios Carmesí!" Dijo Megumin con envidia y admiración por mi truco.

"¡Definitivamente serás la persona a quién más molestare con este truco!" Dije con una sonrisa descarada.

"¿Qué hice para merecer este trato?" Dijo Kazuma con lágrimas cómicas.

"Probablemente porque eres un Jojobro muy pervertido"

Kazuma me miro enojado por volver a llamarlo pervertido, pero a los pocos segundos me miro desconcertado.

"Acaso… ¿Dijiste Jojobro?" Pregunto Kazuma inseguro de lo que dije.

"Por supuesto, ¿Te gusta?"

"Es el mejor apodo que me han dado" Dijo Kazuma con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Creo que necesitamos mucho contexto como para entender esto" Dijo Darkness entre susurros a Megumin.

"Tal vez sea algo de hombres" Le contesto Megumin

"Yo siempre preferiré Gran Ladrón de Coles" Dijo Aqua burlescamente.

"¡¿No puedes ver que este es un momento importante para mí, diosa inútil?!" Grito Kazuma cómicamente.

"Kazuma, tengo que decirte una información muy importante" Dije seriamente, atrayendo la atención de todo el grupo.

"Como mi Jojobro oficial, deberás convertirte en una dona humana por lo menos una vez en tu vida"

"¡YA NO PUEDES FORMAR PARTE DE ESTE GRUPO, JOJO!"

* * *

Al día siguiente.

"¡Wow, Kazuma! Debo admitir que esa ropa te queda realmente bien ¡Tu apariencia ya no resulta sospechosa!" Dije con total sinceridad.

"¿Te das cuenta de la gran hipocresía que acabas de decir?" Me dijo Kazuma mirándome de arriba abajo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunte verdaderamente confundido.

"Olvídalo, ya obtuve mi respuesta"

Después de que Kazuma robase todo el dinero de Chris, este pensó que lo mejor sería comprar ropa más acorde a la moda de este mundo. Ahora, Kazuma llevaba puesto una capa verde que le llegaba hasta la espada, una camisa blanca con mangas grises, un cinturón marrón donde colocaba su espada, unos pantalones negros y unas botas marrones. Además, Kazuma compro todo tipo de elementos que podrían ser necesarios en una aventura.

Otro suceso destacable sería el que Kazuma aprendió a utilizar magia básica por parte de una maga que conoció durante la cosecha de coles, siendo ahora capaz de utilizar magia elemental de tipo fuego, agua, tierra y viento, aunque en la forma más básica. Al enterarme de esto, le pide a Kazuma que me los enseñase y a cambio yo le enseñe a cómo utilizar una espada, pero por desgracia Kazuma se había quedado sin puntos de habilidad, por lo que no pude enseñarle habilidades de arquería.

También tengo que mencionar que Darkness actualmente no se encuentra usando su armadura, ya que durante la cacería esta se dañó demasiado. Ahora ella se encontraba utilizando una camiseta negra, una falda negra apretada y unas botas de cuero negro, sin olvidarnos de su gran espada que lleva siempre en su espalda.

"Muchachos, ¿Qué les parece si realizamos alguna misión?" Propuse a todo el grupo.

Todos parecían emocionados de realizar una misión.

"En ese caso que les parece hacer una misión para derrotar a un Hombre Lobo ¡Hoy hay Luna llena~!" Propuse emocionado.

"¡Ni loco! ¡Esa misión es demasía peligrosa como para ser nuestra primera misión!" Kazuma se negó inmediatamente.

"En ese caso, ¿Qué les parece cazar unos Sapos Gigantes? Actualmente están en su época de apareamiento y han estado apareciendo seguido cerda del pueb-"

"¡NADA DE SAPOS!" Aqua y Megumin rechazaron la propuesta de Darkness fuertemente.

"¿Pero por qué? Los sapos son fáciles de derrotar y ellos odian el metal, por lo que Kazuma y Jojo deberían estar bien con su equipamiento actual. Yo puedo protegerlas sin problemas chicas"

"Ellas fueron devoradas por los sapos y quedaron completamente cubiertas por baba. Ahora creo que han quedado traumatizadas de por vida" Explico Kazuma.

"¡Completamente cubiertas de baba!" Dijo perturbadoramente emocionada Darkness con un sonrojo.

"¿Acaso eso te excito?" Pregunto Kazuma con los ojos entrecerrados.

"De ninguna manera" Darkness respondió mientras desviaba la mirada y tenía la cara roja.

"Yare yare daze" Empecé alejarme del grupo y me de dirigí hacia el tablero de anuncios.

Al llegar al tablero me fije en la misión que le propuse al grupo con anterioridad.

* * *

**Desde hace varios meses durante la Luna llena ha habido reportes sobre avistamientos de un Hombre Lobo.**

**Hasta el momento no ha ocurrido ninguna pérdida humana, pero han desaparecido varios animales en todos los ganados de Axel y los campesinos no se sienten seguros.**

**La zona en donde más avistamientos ha habido es cerca del cementerio.**

**Recompensa: 5 Millones de Eris.**

* * *

"¿Has encontrado alguna misión buena, Jojo?" Me pregunto Megumin que venía acompañada de Darkness.

Cuando Megumin me pregunto eso me fije en un anuncio que me llamo la atención.

* * *

**Desde hace un tiempo se han reportado a muertos vivientes en el cementerio y se sospecha que el responsable sería un Zombie Maker.**

* * *

En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea.

"¿Qué te parece esta?" Les mostré a las chicas la misión del Zombie Maker.

"Un Zombie Maker…No es una misión tan fácil, pero tampoco muy difícil" Dijo Darkness.

"¿Por qué crees que la tome?"

Sin que se dieran cuenta, tome la misión del Hombre Lobo.

* * *

Actualmente nos encontrábamos en una colina cerca del cementerio público. Casi era media noche y nos encontrábamos comiendo una parrillada.

"¡Para de comer solo carne, Kazuma! ¡Come unos cuantos vegetales!" Le recrimino Aqua a Kazuma.

"Después de la cacería de coles, ya no tengo ganas de comer vegetales. Tengo miedo de que me ataquen si lo intento cocinar" Dijo Kazuma de una manera poco varonil.

"No te preocupes Kazuma. Yo también tengo miedo de que la zanahoria me apuñale si desvió la mirada" Dije con un gran sarcasmo.

"Jaja… muy gracioso" Dijo Kazuma impasible.

De repente, a lo lejos pude notar un fuerte brillo.

"Creo que el Zombie Maker ha aparecido" Dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y apuntaba hacia el cementerio.

"¡¿Ahora?!" Pregunto infantilmente Aqua.

"¿Pasa algo malo Aqua?" Pregunto Darkness curiosa por la reacción de Aqua.

"Aún queda mucha comida en la parrilla" Contesto Aqua.

Tiene razón. Acabamos de colocar toda la comida que nos quedaba.

"Jojo tiene razón, ¿Qué haremos?" Pregunto Megumin mientras yo la miraba muy sorprendido.

"¿Acaso leíste mi mente Megumin?" Al preguntar eso todos me miraron raro.

"No…Creo que dices tus pensamientos en voz alta" Dijo Megumin inexpresiva.

"Oh…" Baje mi sombrero avergonzado.

"Y si apagamos la parrilla y dejamos la comida aquí. No creo que nos tardemos demasiado" Sugirió Kazuma.

Todos aceptamos, aunque Aqua lo hizo a regañadientes.

Cuando nos adentramos en el cementerio notamos que habían demasiados muertos vivientes como para un simple Zombie Maker.

"Joel ¿Tú también los contaste, verdad?" Me pregunto Kazuma preocupado.

"Son como mínimo unos ocho…Manténganse alerta en todo momento" Dije con total seriedad.

Todos asintieron y seguimos caminando hacia el origen de la luz.

Cuando llegamos al centro del cementerio encontramos el origen de la misteriosa luz, un enorme círculo mágico en el cual se encontraba una figura encapuchada.

"Hmm…Eso…Eso no es un Zombie Maker" Dijo Megumin dudosa.

Alrededor de la figura encapuchada se estaban acercando un numeroso grupo de no muertos. Yo era capaz de ver aproximadamente unos 15, pero mi _detección de enemigos_ me decía que había muchos más.

"Aun que si no fuera un Zombie Maker, cualquiera que esté en el cementerio a estas horas debe ser un muerto viviente ¡Debemos eliminarlo!" Dijo determinada… ¡¿Aqua?!

"¡PREPÁRATE PARA DESAPARECER!" Aqua grito con todas sus fuerza y dio un gran salto mientras concentraba energía en su puño derecho.

Aparentemente el grito de Aqua sirvió de advertencia para la figura encapuchada y pudo esquivar el ataque de Aqua, aunque la sorpresa hizo que se tropezara y provoco que su capucha se cayera revelando que era ni más ni menos que-

"¡¿WIZ?!" Exclame totalmente impactado.

"¡Espera! ¡¿Te refieres a esa amable vendedora que te encontraste la otra noche?!" Me pregunto Kazuma sorprendido.

"¡Exactamente!"

"¡Inmundo Lich! ¡Me encargare de eliminarte!" Exclamo furiosa Aqua mientras pisoteaba el círculo mágico.

"¡P-PARA~! ¡No lo destruyas por favor!" Wiz se aferró de las piernas de Aqua entre sollozos.

"¡Cállate! ¡De seguro ibas a utilizar este sospechoso circulo mágicos para cosas malas!" Aqua siguió pisando el circulo sin piedad.

"¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Utilizo este círculo mágico para enviar estas almas perdidas de vuelta al cielo! ¡Sin eso, el cementerio estará llenos de espíritus que no son capaces de ir al cielo!" Dijo Wiz aun aferrándose a Aqua.

"¡Estas actuando demasiado arrogante para ser una simple Lich! Una Archpriest como yo es la que se encarga de hacer estos actos benevolentes ¡Así que suéltame de una vez! ¡Ahora mismo purificare este cementerio junto contigo!" Declaro Aqua decidida.

"¡Kazuma!" Exclame preocupado.

"¡No te preocupes Jojo, yo me encargo!" Rápidamente Kazuma y yo fuimos a detener esta locura.

"_¡TURN UNDEAD!"_

Aqua levanto su brazo y una gran luz envolvió al cementerio, eliminando por completo a los no muertos que fueron tocados por esta luz y Wiz se encontraba desapareciendo lentamente.

"¡KYAA! ¡MI CUERPO ESTA DESAPARECIENDO!" Grito en pánico Wiz.

"¡Te aniquilare sin dejar un rastro alguno de tu existencia!" En este punto, Aqua tenía la expresión de una villana.

"¡Ya para!" Kazuma golpeo a Aqua en su cabeza con la empuñadura de su espada.

"¡AY! ¡ESO DUELE!" Aqua cayó al piso, perdiendo a su vez la concentración de su hechizo.

Cuando la luz dejo de cubrir a Wiz ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Wiz, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¡¿Jojo, eres tú?!" Al mirarme, Wiz quedo sorprendida.

"Si, el mismísimo"

"¡Buaaaa!" Wiz repentinamente me abrazo y empezó a llorar.

"¡Tenia tanto miedo!"

"T-Tranquilízate, ahora todo está bien" Dije un poco nervioso al sentir el cuerpo de Wiz.

Para cuando Megumin y Darkness habían llegado, Wiz ya se había calmado por completo.

"Les agradezco muchísimos que me hayan salvado…Me presento, mi nombre es Wiz y como vuestra amiga dijo soy una Lich"

"Wiz, ¿Podrías decirme que hacías en el cementerio?" Le pregunte a Wiz.

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo Jojo?! ¡Es obvio que ella vino a revivir a todos los muertos para sus maléficos planes! ¡Ahora déjenme utilizar _Turn Undead_ en ella!" Grito de la nada Aqua.

Wiz se escondió detrás de mí al escuchar las amenazas de Aqua.

"Mantén tu boca cerrada. Yo también quiero saber" Dijo Kazuma poniendo su mano en la cara de Aqua.

"Tranquilízate Wiz, no dejaremos que esa bravucona te lastime más" Dije de manera tranquilizante.

"¡¿BRAVUCONA?!" Grito ofendida Aqua.

"C-Como ustedes saben, yo soy una Lich, una líder de los no muertos. Y como su líder, puedo escuchar las voces de todas las almas que vagan por este cementerio, las cuales fueron incapaces de pagar un entierro apropiado, por lo que son incapaces de ir al cielo. Así que como su líder, vengo periódicamente a este lugar y envió a estos hijos al cielo" Explico Wiz que aun tenía un poco de miedo hacia Aqua.

"Esa es la cosa más amable que he escuchado en toda mi vida" Dije mientras me limpiaba mis ojos humedecidos.

"No existen dudas, Wiz en definitiva es una buena persona" Al decir eso Aqua empezó a recriminarme, pero la ignore.

"Sabes Wiz, lo que dijiste fue algo maravilloso, pero… ¿Ese no es el trabajo de los sacerdotes de la ciudad?" Pregunto Kazuma con total lógica.

"Umm… ¿Cómo decir esto?..." Wiz miraba nerviosamente a Aqua.

"…Los sacerdotes de este pueblo son demasiado materialistas y la gente sin dinero quedan al final de las listas de espera de los sacerdotes"

"Así que los sacerdotes no harán un servicio de memoria a aquellos in dinero" Dijo Darkness después de un rato sin hablar.

"No son más que corruptos que adoran el dinero" Dijo Megumin con desprecio.

Todo el grupo empezó a mirar de mala manera a Aqua.

"¿Qué? ¡No soy como ellos!" Dijo Aqua ofendida.

"Entiendo perfectamente tus razones, pero ¿Podrías dejar de despertar a los muertos? Vinimos a detener al hacedor de zombies" Le dijo Kazuma a Wiz.

"¡Oh! Así que estaban aquí por eso…Lo que sucede es que ellos se despiertan por si mismos al sentir mi presencia, yo jamás tuve la intención de despertarlos… Si fuera por mí, jamás vendría si estas pobres almas pudieran ir al cielo tranquilamente. Pero… ¿Qué podría hacer?"

En ese momento mire a Aqua con una idea en mente.

* * *

"¡No puedo aceptar esto!" Dijo Aqua entre berrinches.

"¡¿Por qué tengo que ir a purificar regularmente?!"

"¿Purificar a los muerto no es el deber de una **"**Diosa**"**?" Pregunte groseramente.

"Sin olvidarnos que tienes mucho tiempo libre" Dijo Kazuma aburrido.

"¡Maldita Lich! ¡Cuando la vea de nuevo haré de su vida imposible!" Dijo Aqua muy molesta.

"Vamos Aqua no es para tanto… ¡Ya se! ¡Y si vamos a buscar la comida que dejamos en la parrilla!" Dijo Darkness en un intento de calmar a Aqua.

"¡Oh, tienes razón! De hecho, me muero de hambre en estos momentos" Dijo Megumin alegre.

"Se me había olvidado por completo… ¿Me pregunto si la comida seguirá allí?" Me pregunte esperanzado.

"¡Pues vamos!" Grito Aqua mientras corría en dirección a la colina en donde nos encontrábamos con anterioridad.

"¡Espera Aqua! ¡No vayas sola!" Grito Darkness a Aqua mientras empezaba a perseguirla.

"Vamos o nos quedaremos muy atrás" Dijo Kazuma.

A diferencia de Aqua y Darknes, nosotros decidimos ir a una velocidad normal.

"Saben…me alegro que todo acabara de forma pacífica" Dije de repente Megumin.

"Si hubiésemos luchado, es prácticamente seguro que Kazuma y yo hubiéramos muerto"

"Me sorprende que digas algo así tan a la ligera" Le dije tranquilamente a Megumin.

"¡¿Pero qué tan peligroso es un Lich?!" Dijo Kazuma para nada calmado.

"Los Lich fueron alguna vez grandiosos hechiceros que habían dominado la magia por completo, pero terminaron abandonando sus cuerpo humanos para vivir eternamente. Los Lich poseen un poder y protección mágica extremadamente alta, llegando al punto en que las armas normales son totalmente ineficaces contra ellos y solo armas legendarias serían capaces de dañarlos. Es más, ellos podrían succionar el mana y la vida de sus oponentes con solo tocarlos. Son monstruos de clase legendaria" Explico Megumin.

Note que Kazuma tenía ganas de vomitar.

"¿Me pregunto si Star Platinum sería capaz de derrotar a Wiz?"

"Bueno, eso depende totalmente de las capacidades que posea tu Stand"

En ese momento Kazuma y yo nos detuvimos por un momento, pero Megumin no se percató de esto.

"Megumin… ¿Qué sabes sobre los Stand?" Pregunte tranquilo, pero por dentro tenia demasiados preguntas.

"De forma resumida, los Stand son la manifestación física del alma de las personas y cada una de estas manifestaciones tiene un poder especial" Dijo Megumin como si fuera algo normal.

"Ya veo…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… ¿Por qué tan silenciosos amigos?" Pregunto Megumin un poco preocupada.

"Por nada / Por nada" Dijimos Kazuma y yo al mismo tiempo.

"Esa respuesta no me tranquiliza"

Durante el resto del camino ninguno de nosotros volvió a decir algo, ya que Kazuma y yo nos encontrábamos demasiado inmerso en nuestros pensamientos y Megumin al percatarse de esto nos dejó tranquilo.

…Entonces los Stand existen en este mundo… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Algún reencarnado habrá traído a este mundo las flechas de Stand…? O acaso será posible que-

"**¡Auuuuuuuuuuuu!"**

En ese instante todos nos congelamos y dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia una colina en la cual se encontraba… un Hombre Lobo.

Al ver a la criatura, tuve un mal presentimiento.

"¡HOOORRRYYYY SH-!" Kazuma tapo mi boca.

Por suerte, el Hombre Lobo no presto atención a mi grito.

"…Muchachos…" Susurró a un lado nuestro Darkness.

"¡OOOHHH M-!" En esta ocasión Megumin tapo mi boca.

"…Que bueno que llegaron…" Susurro muy feliz Aqua.

Al estar reunidos nuevamente decidimos escondernos en un lugar seguro para hablar de la situación actual.

"…Muy bien ¿Qué paso mientras estuvimos separados…?" Pregunto Kazuma en voz baja.

"…Mientras perseguía a Aqua, ella de la nada se regresó entre llantos. En ese momento no entendía que le paso, pero luego señalo hacia la colina en donde nos encontraba con anterioridad y pude ver a ese Hombre Lobo comiéndose nuestra comida. Al ver eso pensé que la mejor decisión sería esperar a que nos reuniéramos todos y ver que hacer…" Nos contó Darkness en voz baja.

"…Muchachos tengo algo que confesar…" Dije un poco nervioso.

"… ¿Algo que confesar…?" Se preguntó Aqua.

"…Como dice un dicho de donde yo vengo, una imagen expresa más de mil palabras…" Metí mi mano en mi abrigo y saque la hoja que tenía la misión del Hombre Lobo.

Todos al mirar la hoja se sorprendieron.

"…Entonces elegiste la misión del Zombie Maker para venir al cementerio y derrotar al Hombre Lobo de paso…" Me dijo Kazuma molesto.

"…Tal vez…" Dije sin culpa.

"¡¿Tal vez?!" Dijo demasiado exaltado Kazuma.

"…Kazuma, cálmate o el Hombre Lobo nos escuchara…" Dijo Darkness colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Kazuma.

"…Kazuma, Kazuma, Kazuma…" Empezó a decir Megumin.

"…No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Puedo utilizar mi hechizo _Explosión_ en este mismo lugar y ese Hombre Lobo jamás se dará cuenta de nuestra presencia…" Dijo Megumin con mucha confianza.

"… ¿Segura…?" Pregunto Kazuma con poca confianza.

"…Por supuesto…" Dijo Megumin con un pulgar arriba.

Con un plan listo, solo teníamos que esperar a que Megumin lanzara su hechizo.

Mientras esperábamos decidí ver que hacia el Hombre Lobo y para ser sincero, fue algo muy extraño, ya que se encontraba posando de una manera muy extravagante mientras la Luna se encontraba detrás de él. Olvidándonos de esa extraña escena, el Hombre Lobo se veía sorprendentemente intimidante, teniendo unos ojos amarillos brillantes y una mirada penetrante, su tamaño superaba ligeramente a un león cuando se encontraba en cuatro patas y en dos patas superaba los dos metros y medio, su pelaje era de un tono gris y sus garras eran de un color negro, teniendo un largo similar a las garras de un oso.

"_¡EXPLOSIÓN!_"

Al momento en que Megumin grito su hechizo, el Hombro Lobo nos miró por un segundo, pero un instante después este desapreció por culpa del hechizo de Megumin.

**¡KABOOOOOOOOOM!**

La explosión de Megumin ilumino por unos segundos todo el cielo y elimino por completo la colina en donde se encontraba el Hombre Lobo, creando a su vez una enorme nube de polvo.

"Eso jamás dejara de impresionarme" Dije mientras ordenaba mi sombrero.

"¡Bien hecho Megumin!" Felicito Aqua con una sonrisa a Megumin.

"¡Eso fue verdaderamente asombroso Megumin, acabaste con el Hombre Lobo de un solo golpe!" Dijo Darkness muy impresionada.

"Agradezco mucho sus halagos, pero… ¿Alguien podría recogerme?" Pregunto Megumin en el suelo.

"Kazuma levanta a Megumin" Le ordene a Kazuma mientras me acercaba al cráter.

"¡¿Por qué debería hacer eso?!" Pregunto molesto Kazuma.

"La persona quién llevé a Megumin recibirá el 10% del dinero que gane hoy"

"Ahora te recojo Megumin" Kazuma recogió rápidamente a Megumin para que Aqua no se llevase mi dinero.

"Jojo no te acerques demasiado al cráter, aún se encuentra muy caliente" Me advirtió Darkness, pero la ignore.

Desde que vi al Hombre Lobo por primera vez sentí un muy extraño presentimiento desde lo más profundo de mi ser y a pesar de que Megumin ya lo ha matado, aun sentía este presentimiento.

"**¡GROAR!"**

Un poderoso rugido provino del cráter.

"¡I-Imposible!" Dijo Aqua impactada.

"…A-Acaso esa cosa…S-Sigue con vida" Dijo Kazuma verdaderamente asustado.

Mientras el polvo se disipaba, pudimos ver que en el cráter se encontraba el Hombro Lobo con una gran cantidad heridas que imposibilitaban su movimiento, pero que a su vez, se curaban sorprendentemente rápido.

"¿A-Acaso esta criatura es inmortal?" Pregunto asustada Darkness.

¡Mierda! Si la masoquista del equipo tiene miedo es porque la cosa esta verdaderamente mal.

Mientras pensaba en que hacer, pude notar que las piernas del Hombre Lobo era la zona de su cuerpo que se encontraba más dañada de todas.

"¡Tengo una idea!" Dije con total seguridad.

"¡¿En verdad?!" Me pregunto Aqua impactada.

"Si, aunque es mi último as bajo la manga" Al decir eso, inmediatamente Kazuma tiro al suelo a Megumin.

"¡¿K-Kazuma que haces?! ¡N-No es momento de bromas!" Dijo muy asustada Megumin, pero Kazuma simplemente la ignoro y empezó hacer diferentes tipos de estiramiento.

"¿Tu ultimo as bajo la manga? ¿Cuál es?" Me pregunto Darkness.

"Es un plan relativamente simple" Apunte hacia el Hombre Lobo.

"Solo miren sus piernas. Estas se hicieron pedazos con la explosión y aun no se regeneran. Esta es nuestra oportunidad"

"¡Simplemente dinos! ¡¿Cuál es tu plan?!" Me dijo Aqua casi desesperada.

En ese momento justo, Kazuma volvió a tomar a Megumin y le dijo que se sujetara con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Vamos a utilizar nuestras piernas!" Dije con firmeza mientras golpeaba mi pierna con mi mano para enfatizar mi punto.

"¿Y cómo exactamente?" Pregunto muy intrigada Darkness.

Permanecí callado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A toda velocidad realice una vuelta de 180° grados y corrí como nunca en mi vida.

"¡LARGUÉMONOS DE AQUÍ AMIGOS! ¡NIGERUNDAYOOOOOOO~!"

"¡¿QUE?!" Gritaron todas las chicas impactadas.

Kazuma ya habiendo previsto lo que sucedería, se preparó y salió corriendo al momento en que grite.

"¡ESPEREN! ¡NO NOS DEJEN ATRÁS!" Grito con total terror Aqua mientras empezaba correr.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Pero qué vergüenza de Crusader soy!" Dijo Darkness con frustración mientras también empezaba a correr.

"¡¿En serio correr es tú as bajo la manga Jojo?!" Me grito Megumin.

"¡Cállate o te abandono aquí mismo!" Amenazo Kazuma.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Grito con miedo Megumin.

Estuvimos corriendo por unos minutos hasta que-

"**¡GROAAAAAR!"**

"¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡YA SE RECUPERO!" Grito Kazuma con gran preocupación al mirar hacia atrás.

"¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO ME DEJAS PENSAR!" Le grite a Kazuma igual de preocupado.

¡PIENSA! ¡PIENSA! ¿QUE HARÍA BAT MAN EN ESTA SITUACIÓN?... ¡YA SE!

De repente me detuve, di media vuelta, levante mi brazo derecho hacia el Hombre Lobo y de mi mano apareció un círculo mágico amarillo.

"_¡Relámpago!_"

Del círculo mágico emergió un rayo que impacto al Hombre Lobo paralizándolo, pero este se recuperó en unos segundos y lo peor de todo era que no parecía tener daño aparente.

"¡OOOHHH SHEEEEETT!" Di media vuelta y empecé a correr de nuevo.

"_¡Relámpago!_"

Realice otro _Relámpago_ que paralizo al Hombro Lobo por unos segundos, en los cuales pude reunirme nuevamente con el grupo.

"¡¿Cómo cuanto falta para llegar al pueblo?!" Pregunte al aire.

"Si seguimos corriendo a esta velocidad llegaremos como en unos 5 minutos" Me respondió Darkness.

"_¡Relámpago!"_

"Amigos…No creo que pueda seguir corriendo por mucho más tiempo" Dijo Kazuma que se encontraba cansado de llevar a Megumin.

"_¡Relámpago!_ ¡Resiste un poco más Kazuma!"

¡Oh no! Kazuma está perdiendo velocidad.

"¡Vamos Kazuma! ¡Sé que puedes seguir corriendo, confió en ti!" Dijo Megumin alentadoramente.

De repente, Kazuma se tropezó con una piedra y cayó al piso con Megumin encima de él.

"**¡GROAAAAR!"**

El Hombre Lobo viendo su oportunidad, realizo un gran salto en dirección a Kazuma.

"¡MUÉVETE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Hombre Lobo había atravesado el pecho de Kazuma.

"¡KAZUMAAAAAAA!" X3

Kazuma había empujado a Megumin para evitar que ella saliera lastimara. Ahora, Megumin se encontraba en estado de shock y era incapaz de hacer algo además de llorar.

Aqua se encontraba horrorizada y se encontraba con los ojos llorosos.

Darkness se encontraba igualmente con los ojos llorosos, pero a diferencia de las otras chicas, se encontraba verdaderamente enojada y la única razón por la que aún no había atacado era porque el brazo del Hombro Lobo aún se encontraba atravesando a Kazuma.

Yo me encontraba congelado, pero no se confundan, en ese momento no tenía miedo… ¡Me encontraba más enojado que nunca en mi vida!

Apretaba mis puños tan fuerte que de mis manos ya salía sangre, mi mirada era extremadamente feroz y una extraña aura amarilla empezaba a salir de mi cuerpo.

Y lo peor de todo fue la reacción de Kazuma, la cual fue…nada.

Simplemente la sangre salía de su boca, pero Kazuma no expresaba ninguna muestra de dolor en su rostro, era como ver un muerto…o mejor dijo, estaba viendo un muerto.

Cuando el Hombre Lobo empezó a sacar su brazo del pecho de Kazuma, Darkness dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Ni se te ocurrida atacarlo Darkness" Dije fríamente.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Acaba de matar a Kazuma!" Me grito con lágrimas Darkness.

"…Lo sé…Y lo más seguro es que Megumin pase por el mismo destino si no la sacas de aquí"

Al decir eso, sin temor alguno empecé acercarme al Hombre Lobo.

Al sacar por completo su brazo, el Hombre Lobo miro hacia Megumin que aún se encontraba en shock.

"**GROAAAR!"**

Y con un rugido, salto hacia Megumin para matarla.

"**¡ORA!"**

Pero un brazo morado golpeo directamente en el hocico del Hombre Lobo y lo mando volando hacia un grupo de árboles que se encontraba cerca.

Todas las chicas se quedaron impactadas al ver como el Hombre Lobo repentinamente salió volando hacia los árboles, pero lo que más impactante para ellas fue que el Hombre Lobo se encontraba con el hocico torcido y no se recuperaba como con anterioridad.

"¿¡QUE MIERDA ESTÁN HACIENDO?! ¡MUÉVANSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!" Les grite a las chicas muy enojado.

La primera en reaccionar fue Darkness que rápidamente se colocó a un lado mío.

"Toma" Darkness me ofreció su enorme espada.

"No la necesito. Aleja a Megumin de aquí"

Darkness no me cuestión y coloco a Megumin en su espalda.

"¡Vamos Aqua!" Darkness sujeto a Aqua del brazo.

"¡NO! ¡Debo curar a Kazuma!" Grito Aqua.

"P-Pero Aqua, Kazuma ya está-"

"Déjala Darkness" Le ordene a Darkness.

"Si esa diosa dice que puede curar a Kazuma, le creeré"

Darkness miro indecisa entre Aqua y yo.

"La que está en más peligro es Megumin. Si la dejamos sola definitivamente morirá"

"P-Pero-"

"¡YA TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!" Le grite ya sin paciencia.

Darkness nos miró por unos segundos y dio media vuelta.

"Buena suerte" Ella se fue corriendo hacia el pueblo.

¡Crac!

"**¡GROAAAR!"**

El Hombre Lobo ya se había levantado y había enderezado su hocico, pero se veía aun claramente lastimado.

"Yare yare daze…No eres un Hombre Lobo normal ¿Verdad?"

"**¡GROAAAAAAAR!"**

El Hombre Lobo rugió con toda la fuerza que tenía y me miro me manera asesina mientras de su boca salía espuma.

"¡ERES UN USUARIO DE STAND!" Al gritar eso, el Hombre Lobo se abalanzo hacia mí.

"**¡GROAAAAAAAR!"**

Al frente de mi apareció Star Platinum en mi defensa.

"**¡ORA!"**

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**Star Platinum**

**Estadísticas del Stand:**

Poder destructivo: A

Velocidad: A

Rango: E

Durabilidad: C

Precisión: A

Potencial de desarrollo: A

(Las estadísticas de Star Platinum pueden cambiar según conveniencia del guion)

* * *

**Hola, soy el autor.**

**Tengo que informarles que amablemente un compañero escritor llamado Grabbinpeelz1001 me permito utilizar en mi historia Stand de su propia creación. Y si se lo pregunta, el nombre del título, Powerwolf, es el nombre del Stand enemigo que aparece en el capitulo.**

**Si ustedes quieren saber las habilidades Powerwolf, les pido que visiten la historia de Grabbinpeelz1001. Igualmente en el próximo capitulo pondré las estadísticas de Powerwolf y algunas de las habilidades que tendrán en la historia.**


	5. Stream Platinum

**¡Hola! Perdón por tardan tanto en subir un capitulo, pero había tenido varios problemas familiares, por lo que no me sentí motivado para escribir, así que no estoy seguro si este capitulo llegue a cumplir sus expectativas, por lo que les pido que den su opinión de este capitulo para de esa manera escribir de mejor manera y con menos faltas ortográficas para el próximo capitulo.**

**También me gustaría responder a un comentario de hace mucho tiempo que no pude responder.**

**Mrkipll32 me dijiste cambiara el canon de la historia y me tome muy en serio lo que me dijiste, he estado pensando como cambiar la historia y creo que eso ha mejorado enormemente mi idea para esta historia, por lo que quería agradecerte. También pregustaste por un interés amoroso para Jojo y no he pensado que quien podría ser, pero probablemente si Jojo llegue a tener un interés amoroso sera en un punto de la historia ya más avanzado.**

**Gracias por leer mi historia. Ahora, el capitulo.**

* * *

"**¡GROAAAAAAAR!"**

"**¡ORA!"**

Star Platinum había aparecido delante de mí y utilizando toda la fuerza que tenía atravesé el pecho del Hombre Lobo con un solo golpe.

"**¡GRRRRR!"**

A pesar de haber destruido su corazón, el Hombre Lobo empezó a moverse más salvaje que nunca.

"Definitivamente no te iras de este mundo sin pelear ¿No es así?" Dije imperturbable ante la situación que tenía delante de mí.

De repente, el Hombre Lobo sujeto el brazo derecho de Star Platinum que aún permanecía dentro de su pecho e inserto sus garras en este.

"¡AAAAAAAARGH! ¡SONUDA BEEETCH!" Enojado, sujete el cuello del Hombre Lobo con el brazo libre de Star Platinum.

Cuando sujete el cuello del Hombre Lobo, este ejerció una mayor presión en el brazo de Star Platinum, pero al momento en que apreté su cuello con aun más fuerza, este se rindió en su ataque y empezó a sujetar mi otro brazo desesperadamente en un intento de liberarse.

Queriendo ya terminar esto, quite mi brazo derecho del Hombre Lobo y apreté fuertemente mi puño

"**¡ORAAAAA!"**

Y golpee tan sumamente fuerte el rostro del Hombre Lobo que varios de sus dientes simplemente se trituraron al contacto.

"**¡ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"**

Golpee repetidas veces la cabeza del Hombre Lobo mientras aun lo sujeta con mi otro brazo. Luego, utilizando mi brazo izquierdo lo lance un poco hacia arriba.

"¡AHORA PAGARAS…!"

Y con un último golpe, Star Platinum mando al Hombre Lobo hacia el cielo.

"¡POR LA MUERTE DE KAZUMA!"

El puñetazo de Star Platinum fue tan fuerte que creo una corriente de aire que quito todas las hojas de los árboles que se encontraban cerca.

A los poco segundos de haber lanzado al Hombre Lobo hacia el cielo, caí de rodillas y baje la manga de mi brazo derecho.

"Oh dios…"

Mi antebrazo derecho se destrozado. La sangre salía a montones y mis heridas era tan fatales que me daban ganas de vomitar, pero de alguna manera eso no sucedió.

**¡PLAF!**

A unos cuantos metros de mi había caído el cuerpo del Hombre Lobo, pero este se veía extraño, ya que todas sus facciones caninas estaban desapareciendo rápidamente.

De repente, el Hombre Lobo giro su cuello para mirarme. Su rostro estaba dividido, siendo el lado derecho el de un lobo y el izquierdo el de un humano.

"Gra…gracias…" Al decir eso, el Hombre Lobo dejo de moverse permanentemente y todos sus rasgos caninos desaparecieron.

Mire el cadáver por unos cuantos segundos más para asegurarme que estuviera completamente muerto y al estar lo suficientemente confiado, me acerque a este.

El Hombre Lobo en su forma humana tenía una altura aproxima de unos 180 cm, tenia aproximadamente dieciocho años de edad, su pelo era de color plateado, sus ojos eran de un color dorado, su piel era blanca y se encontraba completamente desnudo… y con un agujero en el pecho.

Cerré sus ojos en una forma de respeto.

"¡Jojo! ¡¿Ya derrotaste al Hombre Lobo?!" Me pregunto Kazuma que sonaba enormemente sorprendido de mí.

"Si Kazuma, ya lo derrote…" Me quede sin palabras y mire hacia atrás.

Detrás de mí se encontraba Aqua junto a un vivo Kazuma.

"¡¿NANIII?! ¡BAKANA!" Exclame totalmente impactado y mire hacia Aqua.

"¡¿Acaso…lo has traído devuelta a la vida?!" Le pregunte a Aqua impactado.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Acaso dudaste de mí?" Me pregunto Aqua.

"Simplemente… ¡Wow!"

Cuando mi sorpresa inicial se acabó, me acerque hacia Kazuma y Aqua empezó a curar apresuradamente mi brazo derecho. Mientras esperaba coloque mi brazo izquierdo en el hombre de Kazuma.

"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te antoja comer alguna dona?"

"Apreciaría que no bromearas con mi muerte tan rápido" Me pidió Kazuma con una actitud cansada.

"Lo siento. Simplemente… quiero intentar olvidar lo que paso con una broma" Dije mirando hacia debajo de manera sombría.

"No pasa nada" Me dijo Kazuma de manera agradable mientras me pasa un pañuelo limpio.

Me limpie las lágrimas y sangre, que no era mía, de mi cara.

"Entonces…" Empezó a decir Kazuma.

"…Ese Hombre Lobo era un usuario de Stand"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Le pregunte a Kazuma intrigado.

"La diosa Eris me lo dijo mientras estaba muerto" Me contesto Kazuma.

"Así que conociste a Eris…" Dije mientras asentía tranquilamente.

"Sabias que usa relleno en sus pechos"

"¡Imposible! Estas mintiendo" Le dije a Kazuma sin poder creerlo.

"No esta miento. De hecho, yo fui quien se lo dije" Me dijo Aqua que había terminado de curarme.

Mire mi brazo derecho y se encontraba perfectamente curado, ni siquiera tenía una cicatriz.

"¿Por qué una diosa usaría relleno?" Le pregunte a Aqua.

"Poca autoestima" Me contestó Aqua con simpleza.

"Ya veo" Dije mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"¿Podemos irnos ya? Necesito una larga siesta" Nos dijo Kazuma fatigado.

Según Aqua, Kazuma había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre, por lo que, podría estar anímico por un tiempo.

"Aun no" Conteste de forma seria.

"Aqua, ¿Puedes revivir a ese tipo?" Apunte hacia el cadáver del Hombre Lobo.

"¡¿ESTAS LOCO JOJO?! ¡MATO A KAZUMA!" Me grito Aqua.

"Sé que el mato a Kazuma, pero tengo algunas preguntas que necesitan ser respondidas por este tipo" Dije tranquilamente.

"¡Y si nos ataca!" Me grito Aqua enojada.

"Puedo matarlo rápidamente con Star Platinum"

"¡Pero-"

"No insistas Aqua" Kazuma interrumpió a Aqua.

"Kazuma…" Dijo Aqua mirando asombrada a Kazuma.

"Yo también tengo algunas preguntas y creo que son las mismas que tiene Joel. Así que por favor revive al Hombre Lobo" Dijo Kazuma de manera seria.

"Bueno…si tú lo dices" Dijo Aqua un poco insegura mientras se acercaba al cadáver del Hombre Lobo.

Cuando Aqua estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del cadáver se arrodillo junto al cuerpo y coloco sus manos en el pecho del Hombre Lobo. De repente, las manos de Aqua empezar a brillar y la herida del Hombre Lobo empezó a sanar.

Mientras observábamos a Aqua, Kazuma y yo empezamos hablar.

"¿Tú quieres saber cómo ese tipo consiguió un Stand, verdad?" Mis palabras sonaron más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

"Por supuesto que quiero saber" Me contesto Kazuma.

"¿No quieres saber lo mismo?" Me pregunto Kazuma mirándome curioso.

"Por supuesto que quiero saber, aunque ya tengo una idea de cómo lo consiguió, pero no es nada seguro" Le dije a Kazuma.

"¿Y cómo obtuvo un Stand ese tipo según tú?" Me pregunto Kazuma intrigado.

"Por un meteorito"

Kazuma me miro sorprendido y estaba a punto de decirme algo, pero Aqua hablo primero.

"¡Muy bien, ya está!" Aqua se levantó del piso y se puso detrás de mí.

"Si me pasa algo malo, te culpo totalmente"

"Yare yare daze" Hice aparecer a Star Platinum para una mayor seguridad.

"¿Ese es un Stand?" Me pregunto Aqua curiosa.

"Así es…" Ahora tengo aún más preguntas.

"Ay…Me duele la cabeza" Dijo una voz desconocida.

Todos pusimos nuestras miradas en el ex-Hombre Lobo.

"¿No lo habías curado?" Le pregunte a Aqua

"Solo cure su pecho y dientes" Dijo Aqua sin culpa.

Kazuma le levanto un pulgar a Aqua sin que me diera cuenta.

"Muy bien amigos, ahora mismo nos vamos acerca lentamente con mucho estilo y diré algo muy genial ¿Entendido?" Dije de manera súper seria.

Kazuma me miro inexpresivamente, pero no aparentaba estar en contra.

Aqua me miraba como si fuera un rarito.

"Vamos…" Dije en un tono muy profundo.

Coloque mi mano izquierda en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y empecé a caminar con movimientos demasiado exagerados.

"Tienes muchas cosas que explicar Lobo Feroz"

"¿En serio esa es una frase genial para ti?" Me pregunto Kazuma de forma burlesca.

"Cállate" Le di un ligero golpe a Kazuma en la cabeza con Star Platinum.

"¡AY!" Kazuma agarro su cabeza con mucho dolor.

"…Tu…eres quien me mato…" Dijo sorprendido el ex-Hombre Lobo.

"Si…Perdón por eso, pero literalmente querías matarme" Dije un poco incómodo.

"En realidad, yo soy el que debe disculparse" El sujeto desnudo se levantó.

"¡Primero ponte ropa!" Demande en nombre de la decencia.

"¡Oh…! L-Lo siento" El sujeto se disculpó estando claramente avergonzado.

Para nuestra suerte, Aqua pudo realizar un taparrabos con algunas hojas de gran tamaño. Después de eso, el sujeto se disculpó profundamente con Kazuma por haberlo asesino, pero Kazuma lo perdono rápidamente ya que se encontraba cansado y no quería estresarse más de lo que ya estaba.

"Me presento, mi nombre es Warren Zevon y supondré que tienen muchas preguntas que hacerme" Warren se presentó de una manera muy educada.

"De hecho, si, tenemos muchas preguntas" Dijo Kazuma mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta de quien sabe dónde.

"Primero, ¿Estas familiarizado con el concepto Stand?" Pregunte con la clásica expresión estoica de Jotaro.

"Estoy bien informado" Nos respondió.

"¿Podrías explicarme que es estar bien informado?" Pregunto Kazuma.

"Bueno…Los Stand son la manifestación física del alma y esta manifestación normalmente tendrá una habilidad que se le considera única. Los Stand tienen una gran cantidad de reglas, que en algunos casos se rompen, pero que generalmente siguen. Las reglas que tienen los Stand son las siguientes…" Warren empezó a enumerar las reglas.

*****Una persona solo puede tener un Stand.

*****Si una persona obtiene un Stand, sus descendientes también podrán obtener un Stand.

*****Si un Stand recibe algún daño, el usuario resultara dañado en la misma zona que el Stand y viceversa.

*****Las capacidades de un Stand son medidas en 6 estadísticas: Poder destructivo, velocidad, rango, durabilidad, precisión y potencial de desarrollo.

*****El poder destructivo de un Stand esta inversamente ligado a su rango.

*****Los Stand solo pueden ser vistos por otros usuarios de Stand, seres no muertos, demonios y por personas que hayan aprendido un hechizo muy específico de alto nivel.

*****Los Stand solo pueden ser dañados por otros Stand, seres no muertos, demonios y por personas que hayan aprendido un hechizo muy específico de alto nivel que les permite dañar Stand.

Kazuma había anotado toda esta información en su libreta.

"¿Algo más?" Pregunto Kazuma.

"No que recuerde ahora mismo" Respondió Warren.

"Segundo… ¿Cómo conseguiste tu Stand?" Pregunte con una mirada firme.

"Han escuchado sobre los meteoritos demoníacos" Nos preguntó Warren.

Kazuma y yo negamos con nuestras cabezas.

"Desde tiempos inmemoriales los meteoritos han caído del cielo, llenando a las personas de una gran fascinación. Cuando los meteoritos caían, las personas que se encontraban a los alrededor se reunían en masa para observar este inusual suceso, pero en algunas cuantas ocasiones las personas que se reunían a observar estas misteriosas rocas morían de una extraña enfermedad sin razón alguna. Las personas que lograban sobrevivir a esta extraña enfermedad adquirían habilidades jamás antes vistas, pero cuando estas personas regresaban donde los meteoritos, estos simplemente desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno"

"¿Y cómo desaparecían los meteoritos?" Le pregunte a Warren.

"Nadie lo sabe con total certeza. Los meteoritos que encontraba la gente tenían tamaños enormes, pero estos simplemente desaparecían de la noche a la mañana. Después con el tiempo la gente empezó hacer hipótesis, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente convincente. Un día, un extraño suceso ocurrió, el culto de Eris y Axis se pusieron de acuerdo en decir que sus diosas eran las encargadas de ocultar estos meteoritos por la seguridad de sus creyentes y que debían evitarlos siempre fuera posible" Mientras Warren nos contaba la historia, Kazuma y yo le dimos una mirada rápida a Aqua y ella simplemente nos dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

"A pesar de estas advertencias, las personas de vez en cuando encontraban estos meteoritos y adquirían poderes, pero esto solo le sucedía a la pequeña minoría, el resto fallecían por la extraña enfermedad que mencione con anterioridad"

"¿Y por qué se llaman meteoritos demoníacos?" Pregunte curioso.

"Los sacerdotes de ambos cultos nos advertían de enorme manera sobre el peligro de estos meteoritos y con el tiempo empezaron a decir que los meteoritos eran creación de los demonios, convenciendo a la mayoría de personas de evitar estos lugares, aunque hubo algunas personas escépticas que no creyeron esto, pero sin importar en que grupo estaban, empezaron a llamarlos meteoritos demoníacos" Termino de explicar Warren

"Muy bien Warren, ahora solo tengo una última pregunta para ti… ¿Por qué nos atacaste?" Pregunte con una mirada que prometía dolor si no me gustaba su respuesta.

La expresión de Warren decayó un poco.

"Es por culpa de mi Stand, Powerwolf" Dijo Warren con culpa.

"La habilidad de Powerwolf es simple, me permite transformar en un Hombre Lobo"

"Vaya, no me había dado cuenta" Dijo Kazuma con clara ironía.

"Cállate" Golpee el hombro de Kazuma con algo de fuerza.

"Perdón por la interrupción, esta es su personalidad ser sarcástico" Dije un poco divertido mientras ignoraba los quejidos de Kazuma.

"No hay porque disculparse" Dijo Warren que aún se sentía culpable por la muerte de Kazuma.

"Powerwolf me otorga un increíble aumento en mis cualidades físicas, pero si llego a utilizar esta habilidad durante la Luna llena comenzare a perderme en mis instintos animales"

"¿Y por qué utilizaste tu habilidad si esta noche había Luna llena?" Pregunto Kazuma intrigado.

"Porque tenía que defender el meteorito demoníaco" Dijo Warren de manera seria.

Esta respuesta nos sorprendió a todos.

"¡¿Hay un meteorito demoníaco aquí?!" Pregunto Aqua preocupada.

"Así es…y lo peor de todo es que un general del rey demonio lo quiere"

"¡¿QUE?!" X3

"¡¿Estás diciendo que hay un general del rey demonio cerca del pueblo?!" Pregunte preocupado.

"En efecto" Confirmo Warren.

"Hace algunos años encontré un meteorito demoníaco cerca de Axel y por error me acerque demasiado a este, adquiriendo un Stand en el proceso. Desde ese día decidí vigilar el meteorito demoníaco colocando todo tipo de advertencias y una vez a la semana durante la noche, iba a donde el meteorito para ver si encontraba el cadáver de alguna persona que se haya enfermado por culpa del meteorito. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que tal vez mis actos eran inútiles, pero hace algunos meses durante una noche, me encontré con algunos soldados del ejército del rey demonio, los cuales escaparon por un descuido mío. Desde ese incidente he venido todas las noches a vigilar el meteorito de cualquier amenaza, pero durante la noche de hoy me he enterado que el rey demonio ha decidido mandar a Axel a uno de sus generales, Beldia el Dullahan"

"¿Dijiste Dullahan?" Pregunto Aqua divertida.

"Así es… ¿Pero porque luce tan feliz Aqua-San?" Pregunto Warren confundido.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡No puedo creer que ustedes le teman a un simple Dullahan, después de todo me tienen mí! ¡La gran diosa Aqua!" Exclamo Aqua engreídamente.

Kazuma estaba a punto de callar a Aqua, pero en ese momento recordó como ella fácilmente incapacito a Wiz con su _Turn Undead_ y como los Dullahan eran no muertos como los Lich, derrotar a ese general podría ser algo posible.

"Con Aqua aquí creo que no tendremos que preocuparnos por ese tal Berdia" Dije de manera despreocupada.

"N-No se están tomando esto muy a la ligera" Dijo Warren un poco nervioso.

"No tiene caso razonar con ellos, están un poco locos" Le dijo Kazuma a Warren en voz baja.

A Warren le apareció una gota de sudor en su frente.

"Muy bien Warren fue un gusto conocerte, pero ya debemos irnos" Dijo Kazuma de repente.

Warren al escuchar eso se sobresaltó.

"Antes de que se vayan debo decirte algo importante a Joel-San" Dijo Warren apresurado.

"Adelante, soy todo oídos" Le dije a Warren mientras ponía toda mi atención en él.

"Quiero darte las gracias por haberme asesinado" Dijo Warren serio.

"…" X3

En ese momento hubo un silencio muy incómodo.

"Disculpa, creo que te he escuchado mal, pero… ¿Me acabas de dar las gracias por haberte asesinado?" Le pregunte a Warren completamente desconcertado.

"Has escuchado perfectamente bien Joel-San" Dijo Warren totalmente en serio.

"Entonces…De casualidad… ¿Eres masoquista?" Pregunte inseguro.

"¡N-No te equivocas, no soy masoquista!" Me grito Warren muy nervioso.

"No hay nada de que avergonzarse Warren. Tengo una amiga que también es una masoquista, si quieres puedo presentártela y ambos…pueden hacer cosas" Dije realmente incómodo.

"¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No soy masoquista! ¡Estas malinterpretando las cosas!" De grito Warren desesperado.

"Warren yo no discrimino a la gente, todos somos humanos y podemos tener ciertos fetiches, siempre que no dañemos a un tercero por supuesto" Dije de manera tranquilizadora.

"¡Kazuma-San, Aqua-San! ¡Por favor ayúdenme, antes de que Joel-San arruine mi vida social para siempre!" Rogo desesperado Warren.

Después de medio minuto, Kazuma me convenció de que Warren no era masoquista.

"Gracias Kazuma-San. Ahora explicare lo que dije con anterioridad" Dijo Warren ahora más relajado.

"Cuando me mataste Joel-San, me encontré con la diosa Eris-Sama y ella me empezó a juzgar por todas las cosas que hice, pero de repente, la voz de Aqua-San empezó a sonar por todos lados y ella decía que me iba a revivir. Eris-Sama le suplico a Aqua-San que esperase un poco ya que tenía que decirme algo muy importante y como se que estas apresurado lo resumiré" Nos Dijo Warren serio.

"Lo que Eris-Sama me dijo es que los usuarios de Stand al momento revivir obtenían una evolución en sus Stand"

"Básicamente un Power Up sacado del culo" Dije con actitud sabia.

"Esa…es una muy extraña manera de describirlo, pero si" Dijo Warren extrañado.

"Puedo ser, pero de donde yo vengo así es como se le llama a un aumento de poder" Dije con una expresión seria.

"No es cierto" Dijo Kazuma mientras negaba con su mano.

"Sea cierto o no, llego el momento de que nos vayamos, nuestras compañeras deben de estar muy preocupadas" Dije mientras extendía mi brazo hacia adelante.

"Espero que podamos hablar pronto Warren, me gustaría hablar sobre algunos otros temas importantes"

"Por supuesto. Si me necesitas puedes encontrarme todas las noches cerca del cementerio o de vez en cuando en el gremio de aventureros" Dijo Warren mientras me estrechaba la mano.

* * *

Después de habernos despedido de Warren, Kazuma, Aqua y yo nos encontrábamos caminando de regreso al pueblo.

"Nunca pensé que al venir a este mundo me pasarían cosas como esta" Dijo Kazuma de manera reflexiva.

"¿Y qué esperabas exactamente?" Le pregunte a Kazuma.

"Imaginaba que al elegir a Aqua como mi objeto trampa iba tener una vida de muchos lujos y comodidades, pero al final resultó ser un objeto defectuoso" Dijo Kazuma sin ningún remordimiento.

"¡¿Objeto defectuoso?!" Se quejó Aqua.

"No exageres Kazuma, Aqua no esta tan defectuosa, después de todo, te regreso a la vida" Dije intentando resaltar una de las pocas cualidades útiles de Aqua, aunque Aqua no se veía muy feliz al momento de decir que no era tan defectuosa.

"Mmm…Creo que tienes razón" Dijo Kazuma después de unos segundos de meditación.

"Gracias por revivirme Aqua" Dijo Kazuma con total sinceridad.

Aqua se detuvo por la sorpresa.

"¡Así que al fin reconocerás lo genial que soy! ¡Esta bien, puedes seguir alabándome si lo deseas!" Dijo Aqua de manera muy engreída.

"Por cierto Kazuma, ¿Qué haremos con respecto al meteorito? Si no nos deshacemos de esa cosa un general del rey demonio vendrá a Axel" Le dije a Kazuma algo preocupado.

"Podemos pedirle a Megumin que lo explote" Sugirió Kazuma.

Habíamos ignorado por completo a Aqua.

"¡No me ignoren!" Grito Aqua enojada.

"Aqua, ¿Podrías hablarnos sobre los meteoritos demoníacos?" Le pregunte a la diosa.

Aqua parpadeo unas cuantas veces y asintió.

"Bueno…casi todo lo que dijo Warren es cierto. Eris y yo éramos quienes ocultábamos los meteoritos" Dijo Aqua de manera serena.

"¿Y porque actuaste tan preocupada al escuchar sobre el meteorito?" Pregunto Kazuma.

"¿Acaso no es obvio?" Nos preguntó Aqua.

Kazuma y yo negamos con nuestras cabezas.

"Cualquiera de mis fieles podría acercarse a ese meteorito y morir horriblemente. Como diosa del culto de Axis, debo impedir que mis fieles salgan lastimados" Dijo Aqua de manera extrañamente seria.

"¡Oh…! En verdad sonaste como una diosa" Dijo Kazuma impresionado.

Asentí con mi cabeza compartiendo la opinión de Kazuma

"¡Es porque soy una diosa!" Dijo Aqua molesta.

Mientras seguíamos caminando, le seguimos preguntando a Aqua sobre algunas cosas del meteorito. Según ella, la mayoría de objetos celestiales que se les daba a los reencarnados estaban hechos de estos meteoritos, ya que el metal de los meteoritos demoníacos tenía la capacidad de almacenar de increíble manera los poderes divinos. Otra de las razones por la que los dioses ocultaban estos meteoritos era para evitar que los humanos crearan armas a base de estos, ya que a diferencia de los dioses, las armas hechas por los humanos seguían conservando el virus que otorgaba Stand.

"Antes de que se me olvide, ¿Cómo pudiste ver a mi Stand?" Le pregunte a Aqua estando apenas a unos metros de las puertas de la ciudad.

"La capacidad de ver Stand es una habilidad innata que poseemos los dioses" Me respondió Aqua al instante.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar la razón de esto, dos figuras se abalanzaron sobre Kazuma.

"¡KAZUMA~!" X2

Al principio no pudimos distinguir quien eran estas figuras, pero al momento en que los primeros rayos del Sol aparecieron nos dimos cuenta de que eran Megumin y Darkness. Ellas se encontraban llorando encima de Kazuma.

* * *

"Así que Aqua revivió a Kazuma…" Dijo Megumin muy sorprendida.

"Aunque pueda sonar alocado, es la más pura verdad" Les dije a Megumin y Darkness.

Después de habernos encontrado en las puertas de la ciudad, decidimos regresar inmediatamente al gremio de aventureros a desayunar algo. Después de desayunar, proseguimos a contar todo lo sucedido durante la noche, sin omitir ningún detalle y aunque lo hubiéramos hecho, ellas fácilmente se hubieran percatado de que algo ocultábamos, después de todo, soy un horrible mentiroso.

"¿Y cómo te encuentras ahora Kazuma?" Pregunto Darkness que miraba preocupada a Kazuma.

"Estoy bien, simplemente me encuentro cansado" Respondió Kazuma sin muchas ganas.

"Atrapa" Le lance una pequeña bolsa abultada a Kazuma.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto Kazuma curioso.

"Perdiste mucha sangre durante la noche, lo mejor será que descanses en una buena habitación y vayas a comprar comida con mucho hierro" Dije mientras miraba para otro lado.

Kazuma abrió la bolsa que le di y este se sorprendió al ver una gran cantidad de dinero.

Kazuma me miro sorprendido para luego sonreír.

"Gracias"

"No hay de que" Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Días después.

"Sabes Jojo, no tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy contigo" Me dijo Megumin de manera alegre mientras caminaba con saltitos.

"Simplemente hago lo que un adulto responsable haría" Dije mientras caminaba con mis manos en los bolsillos.

Aparente, en este mundo ya soy un adulto legalmente.

"¡Oye! No me trates como si fuera una niña, ya tengo edad suficiente como para casarme" Me dijo Megumin fastidiada.

"Tienes razón…si tu pareja fuera un pedófilo" Dije de manera burlesca.

"¡Maldito!" Me grito furiosa Megumin mientras apretaba fuertemente sus dientes.

"Tranquilízate, poner tanta fuerza en tu mandíbula dañara tus dientes de leche"

"¡YA ME HARTE!" Megumin lanzo su grito de batalla y con un gran salto se abalanzo encima de mí…o eso es lo que tenía planeado Megumin.

Sin siquiera soltar una gota de sudor, manifesté a Star Platinum y sujete su capa.

"¿Pero qué?" Se preguntó Megumin en total confusión al ver como se suspendía en el aire.

"Mira arriba" Dije mientras apuntaba hacia arriba.

Megumin al ver como una fuerza misteriosa sujeta su capa, entendió inmediatamente que el responsable era yo, por lo que su confusión pasó a furia.

"¡Serás cobarde! Lucha como un verdadero hombre" Me grito enojada Megumin.

"Yare yare daze…" Murmure mientras negaba con mi cabeza.

"Sabes, no tengo todo el día, necesito practicar con mi Stand" Dije mientras bajaba a Megumin.

"Está bien… te dejare por ahora, pero sugiero que cuides tu espalda" Me dijo Megumin mientras me miraba amenazadoramente.

"Simplemente vayamos a hacer esa maldita explosión" Dije emocionado.

"¡Así es como se habla!" Dijo Megumin recobrando su alegría anterior.

* * *

"¡EXPLOSIÓN!"

**¡KABOOOOOOOOOM!**

A la lejanía sobre una colina, una enorme explosión cubrió a un castillo abandonado. A los pocos segundos de la explosión pude sentir una refrescante brisa.

Megumin observaba la explosión con gran fascinación hasta que esta perdió toda la fuerza de su cuerpo y se desplomo en el suelo.

"¿Qué te pareció esa explosión Jojo?" Me pregunto expectante Megumin.

"Creo que una buena explosión" Dije sin pensar demasiado mi respuesta.

"¿Solo eso?" Me pregunto Megumin un poco decepcionada.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" Dije mientras colocaba a Megumin en mi espalda.

"Esperas que digiera que la tonalidad de la explosión que hiciste era mayor que de la última ocasión que la vi"

"Me hubiera gustado que destacases eso en realidad, después de todo la explosión que acabo de realizar fue mucho más poderosa que la que utilice contra ese Hombre Lobo" Me dijo Megumin desde mi espalda.

"Su nombre es Warren" Le dije a Megumin mientras empezaba a caminar de regreso a la ciudad.

"Si, si, lo que digas…" Me respondió Megumin un poco desanimada.

Después de eso estuvimos un largo rato callados hasta que me atreví a preguntarle algo a Megumin.

"¿Por qué has estado evitando a Kazuma?" Pregunte de repente.

Megumin permaneció callada unos segundos.

"…No es obvio…" Me respondió Megumin con pesadumbre.

"Me hago una idea, pero me gustaría escucharlo de tu boca" Dije de manera seria y preocupada.

Megumin volvió a permanecer callada.

"Yare yare daze" Murmure.

"Te sientes culpable ¿No es así?"

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Megumin sorprendida.

"No actúes sorprendida. Tienes la típica aura melancólica que tienen las personas que se sienten culpable"

Megumin permaneció callada nuevamente.

"Sabes…si hablas de tus problemas con alguien más te sentirás definitivamente mejor" Dije en un tono amable.

"…"

"…"

"…Tú crees… ¿Qué Kazuma me odie?" Pregunto Megumin insegura.

"Claro que no" Dije sin dudar.

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?" Me pregunto Megumin.

"Porque si Kazuma te odiase es probable ya que te hubiese echado del grupo, después de todo en sus propias palabras **eres de lo más inútil**_"_ Dije eso ultimo con una actitud desagradable.

"Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor" Dijo Megumin con claro sarcasmo.

"Si en verdad quieres sentirte mejor debes saber que Kazuma en verdad te debe apreciar, después de todo, dio su propia vida para salvarte" Mis palabras provocaron un sonrojo en Megumin.

"¿E-En verdad crees eso?" Me pregunto Megumin con timidez.

"Por supuesto, pero dudo que lo admita a corto plazo" Dije con una sonrisa.

'¿Me pregunto si ella tal vez…? No, es demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones, no creo que este enamorada de Kazuma' Pensé divertido.

"¿Por qué hablas sobre Kazuma como si lo conocieras de hace años? Por lo que se apenas se conocen hace algunos día" Megumin me hizo una muy buena pregunta.

"Algunas relaciones nacen espontáneamente, pero gran parte de la confianza que tengo hacia Kazuma viene del vínculo que existe entre él y yo" Le dije a Megumin que ahora me miraba con curiosidad.

"¿Cuál es el vínculo que hay entre tú y Kazuma?" Me pregunto Megumin.

"Provenimos de la misma tierra y se podría decir que tenemos los mismos gustos…pero te aseguro que no soy un pervertido como el" Asegure rápidamente, aunque estuviera mintiendo y es bueno que Megumin no mirase mi rostro, ya que había adquirido una extraña mueca.

"Te creo, no pareces el tipo de persona que robaría la ropa interior de una chica" Me dijo Megumin con una sonrisa.

"Aunque fue tan pervertido como Kazuma, nunca lo haría, respeto demasiado a las mujeres, ellas a veces pueden dar mucho miedo"

Después de eso hablamos sobre cosas banales hasta llegar a la ciudad.

* * *

Días después de la misión de **"**emergencia**"** de casería de repollos.

Kazuma y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en una mesa. Kazuma miraba a Megumin que se encontraba cerca de nosotros con desagrado y yo me encontraba tomando una taza de té.

Mientras tomaba mi té, pude ver como se acerca Darkness con su armadura que se encontraba completamente reparada y que brillaba como nunca.

"Muchachos, miren. Gane mucho dinero durante la cacería, así que mejore mi armadura que mande a reparar… ¿Qué les parece?" Nos preguntó Darkness alegremente.

"Bueno, parece como si fuera la armadura del hijo de un aristócrata acaudalado" Dijo Kazuma de manera que sonó ofensivo.

"Incluso hasta mí me gustaría recibir halagos de vez en cuando, Kazuma…" Dijo Darkness abatida, pero esto no importa mucho ya que a los pocos segundos se sonroja.

"Pero tú nunca dices nada con piedad… ¿No es así Kazuma?" Dijo Darkness con unos pequeños jadeos.

"Con ella ahí no puedo prestarte mucha atención, ¿Podrías encargarte de ella antes de que se convierta en una pervertida peor que tú?" Pregunto Kazuma mientras miraba a Megumin que frotaba su bastón por todo su cuerpo de manera que se puede malinterpretar.

"Ah…ah…No puedo, ¡No puedo resistirlo! El poder mágico de este bastón hecho de Manatita, el color y el brillo…Ah…ah…" Decía Megumin entre gemidos mientras frotaba su cara contra su bastón.

Aparentemente la Manatita es un mineral raro que posee propiedades que aumenta el poder mágico de las personas. Y la razón por la que Megumin se encontraba extremadamente feliz era que aparentemente un buen porcentaje de su hechizo _Explosión_ aumentaría.

"Sabes Darkness, me gusta que tu armadura brille, hace que se vea majestuoso" Dije mientras colocaba mi taza de té vacía en la mesa.

Darkness me miro sorprendida por el halago que le di, pero inmediatamente después me dio una sonrisa.

"Aprecio tu halago Jojo" Me dijo feliz Darkness.

El ambiente en el gremio era en general feliz, ya que gracias a la cacería de repollos muchos aventureros habían ganado una gran cantidad de dinero…aunque había una excepción a esto.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Exijo una explicación! ¡¿Sabes cuantos repollo atrape?!" Una enojada Aqua estaba sujetando a la recepcionista Luna desde su blusa provocando que levantara su considerable busto.

"…Esto es difícil de decir…" Dijo Luna nerviosa.

"¡Dime!" Exigió Aqua.

"Lo que sucede Aqua-San es que en su mayoría trajiste lechugas" Respondió Luna un poco nerviosa.

"¡¿Por qué habían lechugas entre los repollos?!" Pregunto Aqua enojada.

"¡Aunque me preguntes, no lo sé!"

"Parece que la demanda de lechugas no es muy grande" Dije casualmente.

"Así parece" Dijo Kazuma en acuerdo.

Paso alrededor de medio minuto hasta que Aqua se dio cuenta que era inútil seguir quejando, por lo que prosiguió a sentarse junto a nosotros deprimida.

"¿Podemos ir a alguna misión?" Nos preguntó Aqua.

"¿Ya has gastado todo tu dinero?" Pregunto Kazuma molesto.

"¡Es porque pensé que ganaría mucho dinero!" Se defendió Aqua con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Pero Aqua, en nuestra última misión ganamos alrededor de un millón de Eris, ¿Cómo te lo gastaste tan rápido?" Pregunto Darkness confundida.

"¡Después de la lucha contra ese Hombre Lobo me encontraba agotada y mientras vagaba por la ciudad me encontré con un vendedor que se encontraba vendiendo unas botella de vino de más de 100 años!" Declaro Aqua exageradamente.

"¡¿Las compraste no es así?!" La pregunta de Kazuma sonó más como una declaración que una pregunta.

"¡No pude resistirme! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme a ganar dinero!" Aqua nos pidió ayuda de tal manera que ya no debería ser llamada diosa.

El grupo permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

"¿Deberíamos ayudarla?" Pregunte con nulo interés.

Permanecimos en silencio durante un rato más hasta que Kazuma le pregunto algo a Aqua.

"¿Cuántas botellas tienes?"

"Tengo cinco, ¿Por qué preguntas?" Pregunto Aqua que inclinaba su cabeza por la confusión.

"¿Qué tal les parece que ayudamos a Aqua si a cambio nos da una botella a cada uno?" Sugirió Kazuma a todos.

"Hmm…Jamás he tomado alcohol en mi vida, pero un vino de cien años es una oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar" Dije emocionado ante la posibilidad de tomar ese vino centenario.

"Hace tiempo que no tomo un vino que buena calidad…acepto" Dijo Darkness con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Esa parece una muy buena idea, estoy dentro" Dijo Megumin que se encontraba escuchado la conversación en todo momento.

"¡¿QUE?!" Aqua era la única que no parecía de acuerda con nuestra decisión.

"¡Ustedes no pueden hablar en serio…! ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Aqua temerosa.

"Nada es gratis en esta vida Aqua" Dije con extremada frialdad.

"¡No me hagan esto se los ruego!" Aqua estaba a punto de llorar.

"Aqua, tu pediste nuestra ayuda, tu elijes si la quieres o no" Dijo Kazuma rotundamente a Aqua.

Aqua nos miró con ojos de cachorro llorosos con la intensión de ver si nuestra decisión cambiaba, pero fue inútil.

"Está bien… les daré una botella de vino a cada uno…" Dijo Aqua resignada.

"Si ya está todo dicho, vamos al tablero de anuncios. Deseo hacer una misión difícil" Dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia al tablero de anuncios seguido por el resto de mis compañeros.

Cuando nos acercábamos al tablero de anuncios nos percatamos que la recepcionista Luna estaba colocando una nueva misión en el tablero. Al ver esto decidí utilizar la vista de Star Platinum para leer el anuncio antes de llegar para de esa forma verme increíble al aceptarla.

* * *

**Misión de recolección especial. **

**Cada cierta cantidad de meses en las montañas de cultivación de bambú, aparece un bambú extremadamente raro de color dorado que se dice que brilla con los siete del arcoíris. **

**El bambú dorado se vende a un valor realmente alto en el mercado y si se prepara correctamente la persona que la coma ganara una gran cantidad de niveles.**

**¡Advertencia! ¡Los bambús emergen del suelo repentinamente con gran fuerza con la intención de atacar a quienes quieren comerlos, por lo que los aventureros pueden sufrir lesiones por los repentinos ataques de los bambús y estos pueden entrar a zonas del cuerpo que son delicadas!**

**Recompensa: 20 millones de Eris.**

* * *

Al terminar de leer quede muy sorprendido.

'La paga es impresionante y la misión es relativamente segura' Pensé mientras aceleraba mi paso.

"Hola recepcionista Luna" Llame la atención de la recepcionista para que se diera vuelta.

Al darse la vuelta me miro sorprendida.

"¡Joel-San! Qué bueno verte, necesito que tu grupo realice una misión especial" Me dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

"¿Una misión especial?" Pregunto Kazuma con emoción.

"Así es. La misión está relacionado con lo que paso después de la misión que hicieron en el cementerio" Dijo Luna intentado pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

Al escuchar sus palabras nuestras expresiones pasaron de relajadas a tensas.

"… ¿Podríamos hablar esto en privado?" Pregunto Luna que rascaba su mejilla con su dedo índice.

"Por supuesto"

* * *

Actualmente nos dirigíamos a una habitación que según Luna solamente era utilizaba para reuniones en situaciones de emergencia.

Esa no fue una muy buena señal.

"Aquí es" Dijo Luna abriendo una puerta y entrando.

Yo seguí detrás de ella y me sorprendí al ver quién estaba dentro.

"¡¿Warren?!" Exclame sorprendido.

"Es bueno volver a verte Joel-San, aunque me gustaría reencontrarnos en una mejor situación" Me dijo Warren de manera amigable mientras se encontraba sentado en una silla.

En la habitación había una mesa larga que tenía doce sillas en total y un tablero en el cual había información variada.

"¡Ese sujeto de ahí es Warren!" Señalo Darkness muy sorprendida.

Megumin miraba con mucha cautela a Warren.

"Afirmativo. Mi nombre es Warren Zevon" Dijo Warren colocándose delante nuestro y extendiendo su mano.

"U-Un gusto, mi nombre es Darkness" Darkness estrecho la mano de Warren un poco incomoda.

"Mi nombre es Megumin" Megumin estrecho la mano de Warren, aunque se le veía mucho más tensa que Darkness, después de todo, ella no hizo ninguna presentación extravagante como de costumbre

"Hola Warren" Kazuma saludo agitando su mano.

"Hola Warren" Aqua saludo con una sonrisa.

"Hola Kazuma-San, Aqua-San" Saludo Warren amistosamente.

Warren llevaba puesto una gabardina azul abierta teniendo debajo una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, unos pantalones de buzo negros y unas sandalias hawaianas negras.

'Que extraña combinación' Pensé al ver su vestimenta.

Otra cosa que note de Warren es que su cabello se parecía al de Kakashi Hatake.

En estos momentos todos nos encontrábamos sentados con excepción de Luna.

"La información que voy a contar ahora es para Joel-San y Warren-San, pero como todo el grupo de Joel-San estuvo involucrado en este asunto se las voy a dar también" Dijo Luna que se encontraba junto al tablero.

"También debo decirles que tienen prohibido decir cualquier cosa de esta reunión a cualquier otra persona, porque de lo contrario serán declarados enemigos del reino" Dijo Luna muy seriamente.

"¡Enemigo del reino! ¡¿Tan importante es esta reunión?!" Dijo Kazuma demasiado exaltado.

"Por lo que me informaron, así es" Dijo Luna con un asentimiento.

Al escuchar eso se me vino una pregunta.

"Luna, ¿Tu sabes de que tema se va a hablar?" Pregunte a Luna, ya que todos nos hacíamos una idea de lo que se iba hablar en la reunión.

"A todos los encargados del gremio se nos informó, incluyéndome. Ahora, les pido que esperen unos minutos, el encargado de dirigir esta reunión llegara pronto" Dijo Luna que se dirigía a la puerta.

Y Luna al cerrar la puerta nos dejó a todos con una duda.

¿Y quién dirigirá la reunión?

* * *

Mientras esperábamos a que llegara nuestro sujeto misterioso estuvimos haciendo diferentes cosas para entretenernos. Aqua estuvo practicando alguno de sus trucos de fiesta, siendo Megumin la única que la veía con interés, Kazuma miraba un poco irritado a Aqua por sus trucos, pero luego fijo su mirada en Darkness, Warren y en mí que estábamos comparando nuestras fuerzas en una competencia de pulsear, en la cual Warren y yo perdimos ante Darkness, aunque logre ganarle a Warren.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, provocando que dejáramos nuestras actividades de lado.

En la puerta había un hombre que parecía en sus cuarenta, media alrededor de 186 cm y era muy musculoso, su cabello era rubio, sus ojos eran verdes y tenía unos triángulos morados a un lado de sus ojos. Su vestimenta…era muy extravagante, en primer lugar utilizaba un traje de color blanco, su camisa era de color morado, tenía una corbata de moño de color morado, unos guantes sin dedos y su accesorio más notable, un sombrero de copa con impresión a cuadros de color arcoíris.

'Ese sombrero…creo que lo he visto en alguna parte' Pensé mientras miraba relajadamente su sombrero.

"Lamento llegar tarde, pero mi nieta se encontraba muy reacia a dejarme ir" Dijo el hombre del sombrero genial con una sonrisa.

La sala quedo increíblemente silenciosa.

Repentinamente y sin razón alguna Megumin, Darkness y Warren se levantaron súbitamente e hicieron una reverencia demasiada exagerada para mi gusto.

Kazuma, Aqua y yo mirábamos la situación con extrañeza.

"¿Quién es ese? Parece importante" Dije de manera relajada.

"¡No seas grosero! ¡¿No sabes quién es el?!" Me grito Darkness muy molesta.

"No, no sé quién es ¿Por qué crees que pregunte?" Le dije a Darkness mientras la miraba como si fuera estúpida.

"No te preocupes Lalatina, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal conmigo" Dijo el hombre de manera afectuosa.

Darkness al ser llamada de esa manera se sonrojo de sobremanera.

Todo nuestro grupo miro a Darkness curiosos.

"¿Lalatina?" Preguntamos todos curiosos.

Darkness simplemente se sonrojo aún más y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

"Entonces… ¿Quién es usted?" Pregunto Kazuma.

"Déjenme presentarme como es adecuado para los que no me conozcan" El señor se quitó el sombrero e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Mi nombre es Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli" Dijo presentándose de manera formal.

Instantáneamente después de escuchar ese nombre me levante bruscamente de mi asiento y golpee fuertemente la mesa con mis manos.

"¡¿TU NOMBRE ES CAESAR ZEPPELI?!" Pregunte con un enorme grito por lo impactante que me resultaba esto.

Las reacciones de mis compañeros eran diversas. Kazuma se encontraba tan sorprendido que se cayó de su silla por accidente. Megumin, Darkness y Warren me miraban con una gota de sudor en sus frentes porque apenas me daba cuenta quién era este sujeto. Y Aqua miraba a Caesar de manera pensativa, como si intentara recordar algo.

"Si, así es" Dijo Caesar divertido por mi reacción.

"¡¿Eres el mismo Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli que se enfrentó a los Hombres del Pilar junto a Joseph Joestar y Lisa Lisa?!" Pregunte sin aun salir de mi asombro.

Caesar al escuchar mis palabras cambio de una expresión divertida a una de extrema seriedad.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" Pregunto Caesar con una penetrante mirada mientras sujetaba su pecho fuertemente.

"Supongo que ahora ambos tenemos muchas preguntas las cuales deseamos responder, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos en privado más tarde?" Pregunte con un rostro serio, aunque en mi interior sentía un enorme terror por la mirada que me lanzo Caesar.

Caesar me miro por unos cuantos segundos para luego soltar un suspiro que expresaba un enorme cansancio.

"Mi día acaba de complicarme enormemente" Murmuro Caesar cansado mientras miraba hacia abajo.

"Tú y yo tendremos una conversación muy seria después de esto" Dijo Caesar mirándome nuevamente.

"Por supuesto" Dije sin expresión alguna.

Después de unos segundos de silencio que se sintieron como horas, Caesar me sonrió.

"Ya relájate muchacho, no te haré daño alguno, solo vamos a tener una conversación" Dijo Caesar mientras tomaba asiento.

En ese momento todos soltaron un fuerte suspiro. Todos sin darse cuenta aguantaron la respiración por la gran tensión que hubo.

"Por cierto, ese Stand tuyo se ve muy poderoso ¿Cómo se llama?" Me pregunto Caesar mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazaba sus dedos.

Al escuchar lo que me dijo, mire detrás de mí y me sorprendí de gran manera al encontrarme a Star Platinum en una pose intimidante.

Rápidamente salí de mi sorpresa y Star Platinum desapareció.

"Su nombre es Star Platinum" Dije mientras me sentaba.

"…Star Platinum…" Dijo Caesar en comprensión mientras asentía ligeramente con su cabeza.

Mientras todos volvían a sus asientos, observaba a Caesar atentamente en todo momento.

Cuando todos ya se encontraban sentados, Caesar se levantó de su asiento y dio un aplauso.

"Muy bien, ahora que todos nos encontramos aquí debo decirles que no pueden decirle a ninguna persona el tema del que se hablara en esta reunión, porque de lo contrario serán considerados enemigos del reino" Nos dijo Caesar muy dramáticamente.

"Eso ya nos lo dijeron" Dijo Megumin.

"¿E-En serio…?" Pregunto Caesar enormemente decepcionado.

'No me digas que este tipo es un Old Joseph 2.0…" Pensé mientras miraba a Caesar con una gota de sudor.

"Bueno, si ya les dijeron, que empiece la reunión" Dijo Caesar sentándose nuevamente.

"Como ustedes sabrán, hace algunos días uno de los generales del rey demonio se instaló en las cercanías de Axel y gracias al joven Warren sabemos que su objetivo es un meteorito demoníaco reportado recientemente cerca de Axel" Nos dijo Caesar a todos.

Ninguno de nosotros reacciono ante esto, después de todo era información qué sabíamos hace tiempo.

"La razón por la que estoy aquí es para impedir que Berdia obtenga el poder del meteorito y deseaba pedir la ayuda de Warren-Kun y…" En ese momento Caesar dejo de hablar.

"Ahora que recuerdo…aún no se el nombre del resto de ustedes" Dijo Caesar un poco avergonzado.

"Mi nombre es Kazuma Sato" Kazuma se presentó de manera tranquila.

"Soy Aqua, la diosa del culto a Axis y la diosa más genial del mundo" Se presentó Aqua con mucho ego.

"Oh…Así que eres del culto de Axis, increíble" Dijo Caesar con sarcasmo.

"No solo soy un miembro del culto de Axis, soy la mismísima diosa Aqua, ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?" Pregunto Aqua sin captar el sarcasmo de Caesar.

Caesar miro a Aqua con una gota de sudor y dijo que ya estaba muy viejo para esto.

De repente, Megumin salto a la mesa y agito su capa mientras levantaba su bastón.

"¡Mi nombre es Megumin, soy la mejor Archwizard de la aldea de los demonio carmesí y una maestra experta del hechizo _Explosión_!" Megumin se presentó exageradamente.

"Ya me sospechaba que eras del clan carmesí al instante que mire tus ojos. Me alegra que uno de sus miembros me apoye en esta misión" Dijo Caesar con una sonrisa amable.

Megumin obtuvo un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza.

"¡No dudes en pedir mi ayuda al momento de enfrentar a Berdia! ¡No! ¡Al instante que lo vea, usare mi explosión más poderoso en el!" Declaro Megumin intentando lucir genial.

"Caesar-Sama, mi nombre es Darkness y soy una paladina" Darkness se presentó formalmente.

Caesar la miro con algo de sorpresa, pero esta expresión duro menos de un segundo.

"Mi nombre es…Jotaro Kujo" Dije esperando ver alguna reacción de Caesar y no me decepciono.

El rostro de Caesar mostraba gran sorpresa, pero rápidamente desapareció.

"Va veo" Dijo Caesar en voz baja.

La habitación volvió a estar en silencio.

Para todos ya era indudable que existía una conexión entre Caesar y yo.

"Como iba diciendo…" Caesar empezó hablar nuevamente.

"Deseo pedir vuestra ayuda en esta misión Warren-Kun, Jotaro-Kun" Dijo seriamente Caesar.

Warren se levantó de inmediato de su asiento

"Me encantaría ayudarlo Caesar-Sama" Dijo Warren con convicción.

"Muchas gracias" Agradeció Caesar para luego mirarme a mí.

Lo mire con una cara sin emociones por un rato e hice la mejor imitación de Jotaro que pude.

"¿Hay alguna recompensa…viejo?" Dude en decir eso último.

Darkness y Warren me lanzaron miradas enojadas por la falta de respeto hacia Caesar, pero este levanto su mano hacia ellos para que se calmaran.

"Por supuesto, ¿Qué te parece si negociamos más tarde?" Me pregunto Caesar con calma.

Mire hacia el techo en silencio durante unos segundos.

"Está bien para mí"

"Excelente" Dijo Caesar con una sonrisa.

"Ahora, ¿Quería hacerte una pregunta Megumin-Chan?" Pregunto Caesar mirando a Megumin.

"Pregúnteme lo que sea"

"Dijiste que sabias el hechizo _Explosión_ ¿Verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy la mejor en ese hechizo!" Dijo Megumin con mucho orgullo.

"Entonces también necesitare tu ayuda…y la de Darkness para que cargue a Megumin después de que utilice su hechizo" Caesar dijo eso ultimo como una ocurrencia tardía.

Warren y Megumin se veían emocionados de poder ayudar a Caesar, en cambio, Darkness se veía un poco nerviosa.

¿Tendrá que ver con que fue llamada Lalatina?

* * *

Actualmente me encontraba viajando junto a Megumin, Darkness, Warren y Caesar en un gran carro de transporte llevado por seis grandes caballos. Nos dirigíamos hacia el meteorito demoníaco.

Warren y las chicas se encontraba dirigiendo a los caballos mientras Caesar y yo nos encontrábamos en la parte más alejada del carro para hablar en privado.

"¿De que querías hablar?" Le pregunte a Caesar.

"Las nubes son realmente hermosas ¿No crees?" Me pregunto Caesar relajado.

Su comentario me tomo algo por sorpresa, pero dirigí mi mirada al cielo y lo contemple un rato.

"Tienes razón, me encantaría ser una de ellas" Dije con una sonrisa.

"A veces me gustaría lo mismo" Me contesto Caesar.

Permanecimos unos minutos en silencio.

"Entonces… ¿Realmente eres ese Caesar Zeppeli?" Le pregunte a Caesar para confirmar nuevamente su identidad.

"Bueno…En este mundo el nombre Zeppelli tiene un significado totalmente diferente al tuyo" Me dijo Caesar con nostalgia.

"¿Te refieres a la familia o a la banda?"

"Obvio que me refiero a la familia…aunque siempre he tenido curiosidad por escuchar alguna de sus canciones" Dijo Caesar con una sonrisa.

"Volviendo a mi pregunta anterior, ¿Eres el verdadero Caesar Zeppeli?" Le pregunte a Caesar mirándolo hacia los ojos.

"¿Y tú eres el verdadero Jotaro Kujo?" Me pregunto Caesar con una cara seria.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó.

"¿P-Por qué me haces esa pregunta?" Pregunte lo más relajado posible, lo cual no me salió muy bien.

"Bueno… ¿Por dónde empiezo?" Se preguntó Caesar divertido.

"¿Cuántos años tienes **"**Jotaro**"**?" Me pregunto casualmente Caesar mientras hacía comillas con sus manos.

"Dieciséis" Dije sin pensar.

"Dieciséis…Ya veo…esa es una edad maravillosa en la que estar" Dijo Caesar asintiendo.

"¿Pasa algo con eso?" Pregunte mientras miraba a Caesar con el ceño fruncido.

"Pues lo que pasa es que Jotaro actualmente debería tener aproximadamente veintiocho años"

Quede impactado por lo que me dijo Caesar y sentí como si el mundo a mí alrededor se detuviera con unos segundos.

Después de lo que parecieron cinco segundos me recompuse y le di una sonrisa a Caesar.

"Eso se debe al Hamon viejo, pensé que eras un maestro en eso" Dije de manera despreocupada.

"¿Oh…Hamon, eh?" Dijo Caesar mientras tocaba su barbilla.

"¡Creo que tienes razón!" Dijo Caesar con una sonrisa mientras me daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

"O tal vez no" Dijo Caesar repentinamente serio.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunte.

"Los usuarios Hamon somos capaces de identificarnos entre si al momento en que nos tocamos, pero claro…eso tú ya lo sabes" Me dijo Caesar con total calma.

Era incapaz de mirar a Caesar a la cara o de lo contrario mi mentira se caería en pedazos inmediatamente.

He dicho que soy horrible mintiendo.

"Eso…eso…eso se debe a que…apague mi Hamon" Dije dudoso.

"¿Apagaste tu Hamon?" Me pregunto Caesar escéptico.

"Si" Dije mientras miraba en dirección contraria a Caesar.

Si Caesar me hubiera visto en ese momento hubiera visto que mi rostro se retorcía en una mueca extra, sudaba a montones e inclusive había empezado a silbar.

Caesar me miro por unos cuantos segundos hasta que este se rindió y se recostó en el carro.

"Bien, tu ganas, no me digas nada, pero yo tampoco te diré algo" Me dijo Caesar que empezó a crear una burbuja que utilizo como almohada.

Permanecimos varios minutos callados.

En todo ese tiempo lo único que Caesar hizo fue dormir, aparentemente.

"Sabes Caesar…" Dije de repente.

Caesar abrió uno de sus ojos.

"Quería pedirte perdón"

Caesar se levantó y me miro un poco sorprendido.

"¿Sobre qué cosa exactamente?" Me pregunto Caesar con interés.

"Por no ser sincero contigo, mi nombre no es Jotaro Kujo, me llamo Joel Rokujo" Dije con la cabeza caída y con mucha vergüenza.

"¿Y porque me mentiste Joel?" Me pregunto Caesar no enojado, sino de manera muy comprensiva.

"Cuando te presentaste y dijiste que eras Caesar Zeppeli pensé que podría hacerme pasar por el nieto de Joseph Joestar para de esa manera ganarme de manera rápida tu confianza, después de todo me parezco mucho a el"

Caesar me miro analíticamente por unos cuantos segundos.

"Definitivamente te pareces a Joseph, ¿Eres algún familiar suyo?" Me pregunto Caesar con una ceja levantada.

"No, pero tengo la marca de nacimiento Joestar" Dije mientras bajaba la ropa de mi hombro izquierdo y se lo mostraba a Caesar.

"¿Entonces de qué manera estas relacionado con los Joestar?" Me pregunto Caesar desconcertado.

"Cuando fallecí, me encontré con la diosa Eris y me ofreció un deseo para poder enfrentar al rey demonio" Dije mientras señalaba a Star Platinum que se encontraba en mi espalda.

"Creo que a este punto puedes deducir cual fue mi deseo"

Caesar me miro pensativo por unos cuantos segundos.

"Ya entiendo…" Dijo Caesar en voz baja.

"¿Qué entiendes?" Le pregunte habiendo escuchado lo que dijo.

"La razón por la que te pareces tanto a la descendencia de los Joestar es porque los Stand son habilidades que trascienden el espacio y el tiempo, por lo que, al pedir el mismo tipo de Stand que el nieto de Joseph, obtuviste su misma apariencia por el vínculo que existe entre Star Platinum y Jotaro" Me explico Caesar.

"Entonces la razón por la que me parezco a Jotaro…es porque tengo su mismo tipo de Stand" Dije realmente divertido.

"Así es, pero no es nada seguro-"

"¡JAJAJAJAJA!" No pude aguantar más mis ganas de reír e interrumpí a Caesar.

Estuve riéndome por un minuto entero sin parar.

"¿Ya te calmaste?" Me pregunto Caesar molesto.

"S-Si…Yo…lo siento, chiste interno, no lo entenderías" Dije mientras recuperaba el aire.

Warren y mis compañeras me veían muy extrañados.

Volvimos a estar en silencio.

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?" Le pregunte a Caesar.

Caesar me miro con un poco de sorpresa.

"¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Parezco enojado?" Me pregunto Caesar mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo.

"Para nada, pero no fui para nada sincero contigo"

"Joel... ¿Para qué querías conseguir mi confianza?" Me pregunto Caesar mirándome a los ojos.

Mire a Caesar por un tiempo, luego empecé a observar el paisaje por el que viajábamos y finalmente observe las nubes. Estuve diez minutos sin una respuesta clara.

"¿Quién sabe? Creo que fue algo del momento, no pensé en el después" Fue mi respuesta más sincera.

"Si…Conozco ese sentimiento" Me dijo Caesar con una expresión de demostraba experiencia y algo de arrepentimiento.

Estuvimos en silencio nuevamente.

"¿Qué te parece si nos presentamos nuevamente?" Le propuse a Caesar.

"Me parece bien" Dijo Caesar con una sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Joel Rokujo" Dije mientras extendía mi mano.

"Y yo me llamo Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli" Dijo Caesar mientras estrechaba mi mano.

"Un gusto"

"Igualmente"

**_To be continued_**

* * *

***1: Warren al momento de morir recibió una evolución en su Stand, siendo su nuevo nombre Powerwolf Reborn y ahora es capaz de utilizar su Stand durante la Luna llena. El resto de sus habilidades siguen igual, si quieren saber el resto de habilidades de este Stand miren al autor de este, **Grabbinpeelz1001.

***2: Cuando Jojo dijo que necesitaba practicar con su Stand quiso decir hacer tonterías con su Stand, pero el jamas admitiría eso voluntariamente.**

***3: Jojo y Kazuma ganaron una cantidad similar de dinero durante la casería de repollos.**

***4:Cuando Joel respondió la pregunta de Caesar de porque quiso obtener su confianza, este recordó su pelea contra Wamuu y su muerte.**

***5: Durante el viaje hacia el meteorito, Darkness y Megumin conocieron mejor a Warren, provocando que ellas confiaran más en el.**


	6. Bloody Stream

Después de una hora de viaje y una larga e interesante charla con Caesar, al fin habíamos llegado al meteorito demoníaco.

El meteorito demoníaco era de gran tamaño, siendo fácilmente el doble de mi tamaño. El meteorito poseía una tonalidad gris oscuro con zonas ligeramente oxidadas. El lugar en donde se encontraba el meteorito era un pequeño claro de 20 metros de radio y no mostraba ningún tipo de cráter, por lo que es posible que se encuentre en parte enterrado y sea más grande de lo que parece. El meteorito era mayormente esférico con una gran cantidad de agujeros hechos posiblemente por la erosión del agua de lluvia.

El meteorito se encontraba en un lugar por el cual una persona común y corriente no pasaría, encontrándose considerablemente apartado del camino, ya muy adentrado al bosque. Cuando le pregunte a Warren como descubrió el meteorito, el me contesto diciendo que se encontraba escapando de unos conejos de un golpe y lo descubrió accidentalmente.

Según Megumin, los conejos de un golpe se veían igual a un conejo de color blanco con la diferencia de que tenían un pequeño cuerno en su cabeza. Ellos se comportan de manera inocente hasta que su presa se confía y baja la guardia, en ese momento ataca en grupo y devoran a su presa cuando la asesinan. Megumin me contó esto ya que ella se encontró con un grupo de estos junto a una amiga suya.

Cuando el grupo entero estaba a punto de entrar al claro, Caesar levanto su mano y nos detuvo.

"No es necesario que ustedes me acompañaren, solamente voy a verlo más de cerca. Joel, Warren, si quieren, pueden acompañarme" Y con eso, Caesar se dirigió hacia el meteorito.

A los pocos segundos Warren siguió a Caesar y empezó a hablar con él.

"Entonces…debo destruir eso" Dijo dudosa Megumin.

"¿Puedes destruirlo?" Pregunto Darkness.

"¡Por supuesto que puedo…! Pero…" Se notaba a lejos que Megumin quería decir algo, pero ella por alguna razón no lo hizo.

"¿Sucede algo malo, Megumin?" Pregunto Darkness con algo de preocupación.

"Si me sucede algo…" Murmuro Megumin mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba.

"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ME SUCEDE ALGO!" Nos gritó Megumin enojada y con una enorme frustración.

Megumin grito tan alto que distrajo la conversación que tenían Caesar y Warren.

"¡El antiguo Rey me ha otorgado la importante misión de destruir este meteorito! ¡Diciéndome que yo era la ÚNICA que podía ayudarlo en cumplir esta misión!" Grito Megumin con orgullo y frustración.

Cuando dijo antiguo rey mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

'¡¿Cómo es posible que jamás haya mencionado eso durante nuestra conversación?!' Me pregunte impactado.

"¿Pero cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso no quieres destruirlo?" Pregunto Darkness verdaderamente confundida con la actitud de Megumin.

"¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡Pero deseo hacerlo!" Las palabras de Megumin nos confundieron aún más.

"Cálmate y explícate, acabas de decir una incoherencia" Le dije a Megumin de manera calmada.

"¿Acaso lo has olvidado?" Me pregunto Megumin de manera sombría y furiosa.

"¿D-De qué hablas?" Le pregunte a Megumin un poco nervioso al ver sus ojos carmesí brillar.

"¡DIME! ¡Dime como conseguiste tu Stand, Jojo!" Me exigió molesta Megumin.

"F-Fue…por un… ¿Golpe de flecha en la rodilla?" No recuerdo que dije para explicar mi Stand.

"¡¿C-Como que por una flecha?! ¡Obtuviste tu Stand de ese mismo meteorito!" Me grito Megumin realmente enojada.

"Oh…ya entiendo. Quieres un Stand" La revelación había llegado a mí.

"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! ¡EL TUYO PUEDE DETENER EL MALDITO TIEMPO! ¡¿QUIÉN NO QUISIERA UNO?!" Me grito Megumin exasperada.

Darkness y Warren me miraron impactados al escuchar la habilidad especial de mi Stand.

"¡¿Puedes detener el tiempo?!/ ¡¿Puedes detener el tiempo?!" Me preguntaron/gritaron Darkness y Warren.

"Gracias Megumin, la próxima vez ¡PODRÍAS GRITARLO MÁS ALTO! ¡¿O HAS OLVIDADO EL SIGNIFICADO DE SECRETO?!" Le grite furioso a la maga carmesí.

Megumin me miro enojada por unos cuantos segundos más hasta que se percató de su error y su expresión cambio de enojada a una en blanco.

"Oh…lo siento" Dijo Megumin avergonzada.

"No te preocupes, todo está perdonado" Le dije a Megumin con una sonrisa.

"¡¿En serio?!" Me pregunto Megumin impactada.

"¡CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA!" Me acerque a Megumin enojado y tire fuertemente sus mejillas.

"¡AAAAAAAYYY!"

Caesar y Warren miraban esta escena con una gota de sudor. Darkness se encontraba muy avergonzaba por cómo nos comportábamos frente a Caesar.

"¡LO SIENTO!" Me suplico Megumin.

Varios minutos después, mi ira se había esfumado y Caesar había convencido a Megumin de que era demasiado peligroso acercarse al meteorito para obtener un Stand y que había formas más seguras de obtener un Stand, además, le dijo que actualmente no sabíamos si ella era capaz de obtener un Stand sin morir y le prometió que más adelante traería una persona con habilidad de determinar si una persona era capaz de manifestar un Stand.

"¿Estas lista Megumin-Chan?" Le pregunto Caesar a Megumin.

"¡Estoy lista!" Dijo Megumin emociona mientras empezaba acumular mana para su hechizo.

Actualmente nos encontrábamos dentro de una burbuja de Caesar y nos estábamos algo alejados del claro en donde nos encontrábamos, estando sobre la altura de los árboles del bosque.

"¿Qué tan resistentes son estas burbujas, Caesar?" Le pregunte a Caesar mientras Megumin conjuraba su hechizo.

"No es que quiera presumir, pero la única forma de estallar una de mis burbujas es con un ataque que se encuentre cercano al nivel de uno de los generales del rey demonio" Me dijo Caesar con una sonrisa engreída.

Observe a Caesar con una enorme sorpresa.

"¡Increíble!" Dijo Megumin que se desconcentro por un momento de su hechizo, pero que rápidamente volvió a concentrarse.

"¡Así que las historias de usted verdaderas! ¡Usted es increíblemente fuerte!" Dijo Warren como si fuera un niño.

"Y ni siquiera me has visto en mi juventud" Dijo Caesar divertido por la reacciones que teníamos.

Algo curioso es que Darkness no reacciono de ninguna manera ante lo dicho por Caesar.

"Solamente puedo mostrar mi respeto hacia tus habilidades Caesar… ¡o debería decir su majestad!" Dije con una sonrisa descarada eso último.

Caesar me miro con aburrimiento.

"¿Por qué siento que esto sería algo que diría Joseph?" Se quejó Caesar mientras negaba con su cabeza.

"Me siento enormemente alagado Caesar-Chan" Dije con una sonrisa del corazón.

"¡Eso no fue alago! ¡Y no me hables de esa manera, tengo más de 80 años! ¡¿No tienes respeto hacia tus mayores?!" Me grito Caesar mientras me apuntaba muy irritado y de manera algo infantil.

"¡La humanidad no conoce otra técnica ofensiva más poderosa! ¡Es el ataque mágico más poderoso!" Caesar y yo cambiamos a una expresión seria al escuchar la parte final del hechizo de Megumin y prestamos nuestra atención al meteorito demoníaco. Cabe destacar que en menos de un segundo Caesar realizo una enorme respiración.

"_¡EXPLOSIÓN!_"

**¡KABOOOOOOOOOM!**

Una enorme luz nos cubrió y fuimos empujados fuertemente hacia atrás, por suerte la burbuja nos protegió y no resultó dañada gracias a unos rayos amarillos que fortalecieron la burbuja.

La explosión había levantado una gran cantidad de polvo como siempre y cuando este se desvaneció pudimos darnos cuenta que nos encontrábamos alejados del claro alrededor de cien metros.

En ese momento, Caesar decidió traernos nuevamente al suelo.

"Darkness, de ahora en adelante Joel, Warren y yo nos encargaremos. Tu llévate un caballo y regresa a Axel junto a Megumin" Dijo Caesar de manera que expresaba una gran confianza hacia Darkness.

"Por supuesto, Caesar-Sama" Dijo Darkness con expresión seria.

Con eso Darkness coloco a Megumin en su espalda y se dirigió hacia el carro.

"Darkness" Caesar llamo a Darkness antes de que se fuera.

"Cuídate" Dijo con una sonrisa que expresaba cariño.

Darkness le correspondió la sonrisa.

"No tiene por qué preocuparse" Dijo Darkness mientras reanudaba su camino.

Cuando Darkness ya no se encontraba a la vista, Caesar nos ordenó que lo siguiéramos hacia el meteorito demoníaco.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al cráter creado por la explosión de Megumin, Caesar nos dijo de nuestra misión era recoger cualquier resto del meteorito que quedase. Yo pensaba que no serían muchos, pero después descubrí que aún quedan varios pedazos de meteoritos del tamaño de motocicletas siendo los más grandes. Según Caesar, la mayoría de meteoritos demoníacos que ha visto en su vida se encuentran mayormente te enterrados, siendo raro que se encuentren totalmente desenterrados, por lo que es normal que aun hayan tantos restos a pesar que la explosión de Megumin.

Warren y yo nos encargaríamos de recoger los pedazos más grandes y Caesar recogería los pedazos más pequeños con sus burbujas.

Cuando estaba a punto de recoger un meteorito de gran tamaño con Star Platinum, note por el rabillo del ojo que Warren había empezado a actuar extraño. Primero se quitó sus sandalias y las guardo en su gabardina, luego se la quitó junto a su camisa y las ato en su cintura, y finalmente aflojo su buzo lo más posible.

Lo mire confuso, pero mis ojos se abriendo con una enorme sorpresa por lo que le empezó a suceder a Warren. Primero su cuerpo empezó a ganar mucha masa muscular junto a un crecimiento de sus extremidades, luego le empezó a crecer una exagera cantidad de pelo por todo su cuerpo, sus dientes empezaron a volverse más afiliados y su cráneo empezó a deformase hasta el punto en que parecía un lobo o mejor dicho, un Hombre Lobo.

Y después, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, Warren levanto dos meteoritos de gran tamaño y se fue hacia el carro.

"¡¿Pero que fue eso?!" Le grite a Warren impresionado.

Warren se giró para verme.

"**¿Sucede algo malo?**" Pregunto Warren algo preocupado con una voz muy profunda.

"Me refiero…bueno… tu…" Empecé a balbucear mientras apuntaba a Warren.

"**Si ¿Qué pasa?**" Me pregunto Warren confundido.

"Sabes que…olvídalo" Dije mientras agitaba mi mano rendido.

Warren me miro con extrañeza por un momento para luego volver a su trabajo.

"Yare yare daze"

Volviendo al trabajo, Warren y yo no tuvimos dificultad alguna en llevar los meteoritos hacia el carro. Antes de colocar los meteoritos en el carro, Caesar creo una enorme burbuja en la cual debíamos depositar todos los meteoritos que encontráramos para proteger a todos los caballos que tiraban del carro.

Después de dos horas y media de exhaustivo trabajo, en los cuales revisamos múltiples veces las zonas cercanas al meteorito por si encontrábamos al pedazo suelto de este. Ya habiendo recolectado todo los trozos del meteorito, cubrimos la enorme burbuja que se encontraba sobre el carro con una enorme manta y al momento en que toco la burbuja esta exploto, dejando caer todo el contenido de la burbuja en el carro. Según Caesar, la manta era mágica e impediría que cualquier persona que esté cerca transmita la enfermedad que concede Stand.

Después de otras dos horas y media habíamos regreso al fin a Axel y ya había anochecido. Caesar dirigió el carro directamente hacia el gremio de aventureros.

En estos instantes Caesar se había quitado su extravagante sombrero y se había puesto una túnica para oculta su extravagante vestimenta.

Warren y yo bajamos del carro.

"Warren, Joel, hoy han ayudado al reino como no tienen idea y les agradezco de corazón por vuestra ayuda. Ahora me dirigiré a guardar el meteorito en lugar seguro" Nos aseguró Caesar.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedara en Axel, Caesar-Sama?" Le pregunto Warren.

"Me quedare hasta que Beldia se aleje del pueblo, él no sabe que estoy aquí, por lo que en el caso de que venga, podría derrotarlo en un ataque furtivo"

"Ese tal Beldia… ¿Es muy fuerte?" Le pregunte a Caesar.

"Beldia es un Dullahan, por lo que posee todas las habilidades que un Dullahan puede poseer, también es el mejor espadachín del ejercito del rey demonio y al lanzar su cabeza hacia el aire él es capaz de tener una visión absoluta del campo de batalla. Y la razón por la que no deben enfrentarlo es su armadura, su resistencia es extremadamente alta, siendo invulnerable a prácticamente cualquier hechizo y ataque físico de Stand. Así que ni se les ocurra atacar a Beldia, inclusive si trabajan en equipo, ninguno de ustedes posee la habilidades necesarias para derrotarlo" Nos dijo Caesar seriamente.

"Entonces si tú tienes planeado derrotar a Beldia de manera furtiva, es porque tienes la manera de derrotarlo ¿No es así?" Le pregunte a Caesar con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que tengo una manera de derrotarlo, ¿Quién te crees que soy?" Me dijo Caesar falsamente ofendido.

"Pero hablando en serio, ¿Utilizaras Hamon para derrotarlo?" Le pregunte a Caesar.

"Si, así es. Voy a utilizar Hamon" Y con una pequeña respiración, la mano de Caesar se vio rodeada de electricidad.

"¡¿Me enseñas?!" Le pregunte enormemente emocionado.

"Lo lamento, pero no puedo enseñarte, por lo menos por ahora" Me dijo Caesar negando con su cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

Warren, que se encontraba a un lado de mí, tuvo una expresión de nerviosismo.

"Actualmente voy a estar ocupado con otros asuntos, entre los cuales esta entrenar a Warren" Me dijo Caesar.

Mire sorprendido a Warren.

"Jejeje…" Warren se rio con incomodidad.

"Cuando Caesar-Sama y yo nos encontrábamos inspeccionando el meteorito, le pregunte si me permitía ser su aprendiz como recompensa por ayudarlo y él me dijo que si" Dijo con una sonrisa Warren.

"Bien por ti" Dije con un pulgar arriba.

"Estas… ¿bien con eso?" Me pregunto Warren confundido.

"Por supuesto que sí, no es como si me sintiera emocionado ante la idea de entrenar con ese estirado de allí" Dije mientras apuntaba con mi pulgar a un Caesar que me miraba irritado.

"Además solo se lo pregunte por si Beldia llegara atacar Axel, después de todo, aun tengo que perfeccionar mis propias habilidades" Dije mientras manifestaba a Star Platinum a mis espaldas.

"Ya veo, por un momento pensé que te sentirías excluido de alguna manera Joel-San" Dijo ahora más tranquilo Warren.

"Tranquilízate Warren. Creo que actúas con demasiada formalidad hacia mí, tenemos casi la misma edad, háblame sin honoríficos y actúa más relajado conmigo" Le dije a Warren de manera relajada.

"¡Oh…! Si eso te hace sentir más cómodo, está bien… Joel" Me dijo Warren aun con su típica manera respetuosa.

"Simplemente quiero que no actúes con tanto respeto hacia mí, no es necesario que hagas eso, después de todo somos amigos" Le dije con una sonrisa.

"Agradezco que me consideres tu amigo, pero tú no solo me salvaste mi vida, la mejoraste enormemente gracias a nuestro encuentro durante esa noche y me es imposible no mostrar el respeto que siento hacia ti, así es como me educaron, siempre dar mi respeto a quién me ha ayudado" Me dijo Warren con toda honestidad.

Observe a Warren en silencio por unos segundos.

"Si ese es el caso, puedes seguir hablándome con honoríficos hasta que te sientas lo suficientemente cercano a mí y mi grupo" Le ofrecí a Warren.

"Te lo agradezco Joel-san, lo aprecio" Dijo Warren con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien muchachos, es hora de que me vaya. Cuídense, nos veremos pronto" Caesar estaba a punto de arrear sus caballos, pero lo detuve antes de que se fuera.

"¡Espera! ¿Aún tengo una pregunta?" Caesar me miro y guardo silencio.

Tome su silencio como señal de que siguiera.

"¿Qué debemos hacer si Beldia llega a la ciudad?" Le pregunte serio.

"No te preocupes, probablemente el gremio realizara un aviso de emergencia en el cual llamaran a todos los aventureros capaces de luchar hacia las puertas de la ciudad para enfrentar a Beldia" Me contesto Caesar.

"¿Y si no llegas a tiempo?" Warren miro a Caesar queriendo saber la respuesta también.

"Deja que Darkness se encargue hasta que llegue" Y sin decir otra cosa, Caesar se marchó en su carro a quien sabe dónde.

Warren y yo permanecimos un rato cayados mirado hacia donde se fue Caesar.

"¿Quieres ir a beber algo?" Me pregunto Warren.

"Tú pagas" Le dije con una mirada que decía que no había forma de cambiar esa decisión.

Warren solo pudo dar un gran suspiro y murmuro algo que no escuche.

"Yare yare daze"

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde mi expedición hacia el meteorito demoníaco, desde ese entonces que no veo a Caesar. Desde que Caesar me advirtió de no enfrentar a Beldia, he estado entrenando mi habilidad con mi Stand y las habilidades que he adquirido en este mundo, adquiriendo en este transcurso algunas habilidades nuevas, entre las que están _Atar, Bola de Fuego, Blade of Wind _y_ Freezer Gust_. Estas habilidades las aprendí de aventureros que encontré en el gremio, también aprendí una habilidad de Wiz, pero esa la verán en otro momento. También aprendí una habilidad extremadamente útil llamada _Electro_, con ella puedo realizar una pequeña descarga eléctrica lo suficientemente fuerte como para paralizar a una persona por unos pocos segundos, pero la razón por la que aprendí esta habilidad es porque con ella puedo recargar mi celular. Ahora que puedo utilizar mi celular, he estado pasando mi tiempo libre jugando con él o escuchando música con mis audífonos. Debo destacar que no le he informado de esto a Kazuma, ya que el no trajo su celular a este mundo y no deseo compartirlo con él.

Algo que aprendí mientras adquiría la habilidad de _Electro_ es que muchas aventureras han aprendido esta habilidad para alejar a los acosadores u hombres que intenten sobre pasarse con ellas y por lo que me dijeron, es verdaderamente eficiente. Las chicas también me dijeron que esta habilidad normalmente no se la enseñaban a los hombres, pero como vieron que era un hombre decente y les prometí que no la utilizaría para nada maldadoso, entonces ellas me la enseñaron con mucho gusto…

Espera, esa esa última oración se puede malinterpretar.

Durante mi misión con Caesar, Kazuma y Aqua realizaron la misión del bambú dorado y sorprendentemente, lo encontraron, aunque Kazuma fue herido severamente y Aqua se encontraba muy reacia a curarlo. Según Aqua, Kazuma perdió su virginidad anal…

No quise escuchar más de eso.

Como Kazuma y Aqua completaron exitosamente la misión obtuvieron 20 millones de Eris que repartieron entre todo el equipo, por lo que no necesitaríamos realizar misiones por necesidad por un tiempo.

Ahora que no tenemos nada que hacer, Darkness se fue hacia su hogar para entrenar, Aqua está desperdiciando el dinero que había ganado en alcohol y apuestas, Megumin ya había dejado de evitar a Kazuma y este empezó acompañarla a su explosión diaria.

Hablando de Kazuma, él me dijo que ahora que posee dinero ha estado buscando alguna propiedad en el pueblo, ya que según él, no desea hacer absolutamente nada y solo desea relajarse en su cama por un largo tiempo. Mi respuesta hacia Kazuma al escuchar esto fue:

"Maldito vago, sal a la calle y consíguete una novia" Le dije contundentemente, después de todo, conocía sus tendencia de Hikikomori.

Obviamente Kazuma se enojó conmigo y se encerró en su habitación en el hotel en que nos hospedamos.

Durante estos días me he estado dedicando a realizar misiones de alta dificultad para mejorar mi habilidad con Star Platinum y debo decir que tener un Stand es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. El otro día mientras caminaba por la calle, un tipo choco conmigo y me había robado mi billetera sin darme cuenta, pero gracias a la increíble precisión y velocidad de Star Platinum, recupere mi billetera sin problema y después le di una tremenda paliza a ese ladrón para luego llevarlo a la policía. Otro suceso durante mi vida cotidiana fue cuando me encontraba en mi habitación de hotel y me encontraba acostado en mi cama, de repente, me dieron ganas de ocupar mi celular, pero se encontraba demasiado lejos y mis brazos eran muy cortos, además no quería salir de mi calentita cama, así que manifesté a Star Platinum y el me entrego mi celular sin dificultad alguna, todo era perfecto en mi nueva vida en este mundo…

Por excepción de una cosa.

No importa cuanto lo intentara, no importa cuánto practicara e inclusive aunque colocase el efecto de sonido apropiado, simplemente no funcionaba.

Tal vez no entiendan a lo que me refiero, pero es algo que probablemente hayas hecho frente al espejo y eso es-

"¡ZA WARUDO! ¡TOKI WO TOMARE!"

Grite a todo pulmón esperando que algo sucediese o mejor dicho, que nada sucediese, pero todo a mí alrededor siguió su curso.

"¿Acaso no tienes ni una pizca de vergüenza al gritar eso en público?" Me pregunto Caesar que me miraba con una gota de sudor mientras se encontraba sentado en una banca.

"¡ESO NUNCA PASARA! ¡DE HECHO, ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO DE HACER ESTO!" Le grite a Caesar con una tremenda pasión.

Caesar me miro con una expresión en blanco.

"Eres uno de los mayores payasos que jamás haya conocido"

"¡¿ACASO QUIERES PELEAR?!" Le grite totalmente ofendido, ya que lo considere como una ofensa a la franquicia de Jojo Bizarre Adventure aunque el mismo fuera un personaje de esta serie.

"Claro, podemos pelear ahora mismo de hecho" Me dijo Caesar mientras realizaba un enorme salto mientras seguía sentado.

"Espera… ¿En verdad quieres pelear conmigo?" Le pregunte algo impresionado.

Actualmente me encontraba en el jardín de un noble de este reino, en específico de la familia Dustiness. Según lo que me dijo Caesar, ellos son los mayores aliados del reino de Belzerg. En este lugar, es donde Caesar estuvo entrenando a Warren, ya que por lo que me dijo, este lugar tiene todos los aditamentos necesarios para realizar un entrenamiento de Hamon adecuado.

"Por supuesto que sí, desde que te conocí he deseado saber de tan fuerte puedes llegar a ser" Me dijo Caesar emocionado.

"Pues eso me alegra, después de todo he estado entrenando arduamente últimamente y además tengo muchas ganas de golpear el rostro del gran Cesar Zeppeli" Le dije con una sonrisa burlona mientras hacía sonar mis nudillos.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir con eso del gran Cesar?" Me pregunto Caesar aburrido de mi actitud.

"¿Y tú porque no me lo dijiste cuando estábamos hablando en el carro? Tuviste muchas oportunidades para hacerlo" Le dije a Caesar que me empezó a guiar hacia la zona de entrenamiento.

"No deseaba que te sobrecargaras de información durante esa conversación, pensaba contártelo eventualmente, después de todo esa no es una información que se pueda ocultar por mucho tiempo" Me dijo Caesar.

"Creo que tienes razón…me contaste cosas muy locas ese día" Dije mientras recordaba mi conversación con Caesar.

Mientras caminábamos por la mansión Dustiness, estuve contemplando toda la belleza del lugar, todo se encontraba impecable y nada se encontraba fuera de lugar. Los sirvientes que pasaban a un lado nuestro, o mejor dicho, aun lado de Caesar, siempre hacían un pequeño asentimiento y seguían su camino sin detenerse. Según me dijo Caesar, el encontraba un poco incómodo que lo trataran con tanta formalidad, aunque a él le gustase la gente sofisticada, el nació en una familia de bajos recursos y la gente jamás lo había tratado así antes de ser coronado como rey de Belzerg, así que a pesar de que ya se acostumbró a ese tipo de tratamiento, aun le incomoda un poco la formalidad excesiva y esa es la razón por la que dejo que su hijo tomara el trono, a pesar de aun encontrarse en capacidades de dirigir. Caesar me contaba esto ya que actualmente se encontraba en viaje personal para salvar su propio reino de la corrupción, ya que como rey podía hacer una gran cantidad de acciones para ayudar a los ciudadanos de su reino, pero a la vez le traía restricciones, así que decidió que lo mejor era alejarse del mundo de la noble y los lujos por un tiempo para de esa forma recordar sus viajas raíces, derrotando al mal de las calles y llevando a la justicia a los nobles que utilizan su poder de manera inconsciente y a costa de los demás.

"Muy bien, llegamos" Anuncio Caesar abriendo unas grandes puertas.

Ante mi había una enorme habitación que contenía todo tipo de máquinas de ejercicios y en el centro de esta había un enorme agujero totalmente circular que en su interior tenía un enorme pilar que llegaba hasta el techo, también, el pilar se encontraba totalmente cubierto de un líquido viscoso.

Caesar se acercó al borde del hoyo y miro hacia abajo.

"¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡Vas por la mitad Warren!" Grito Caesar de manera alentadora.

Al escuchar el nombre de Warren fui rápidamente junto a Caesar y mire hacia abajo. En el hoyo había una persona escalando el pilar con sus manos desnudas, teniendo estas un ligero brillo de electricidad, quién escalaba era Warren.

"¡Warren!" Exclame sorprendido.

Warren solo se limitó a mirar hacia arriba y asintió con su cabeza. Él se encontraba demasiado concentrado como para hablarme casualmente.

Caesar y yo nos alejamos del agujero, nos dirigimos hacia otra puerta y salimos al exterior, pero a diferencia de antes, se notaba que este lugar se utilizaba exclusivamente para pelear.

"Aquí es donde lucharemos" Me dijo Caesar mientras creaba una burbuja para guardar su increíble sombrero en ella y la alejo con un empujón.

El terreno de combate se encontraba solo hecho de tierra y tenía unas líneas blancas de demarcaban el límite de la arena. Alrededor de la arena de lucha había un jardín, pero a diferencia del que me encontraba antes, este era totalmente simple, teniendo como muchos algunos arbustos, unas pocas flores y unas rocas aplanadas que parece que sirven para meditar en ellas.

"Parece un lugar agradable" Dije mientras contemplaba el lugar.

Caesar, mientras tanto, empezó a realizar diferente tipos de estiramientos y sin razón alguna fijo su mirada hacia la dirección contraria en la que me encontraba, tal vez fue intencional o no.

Aprovechando la oportunidad que se me acababa de dar, me arrodille, coloque mi mano derecha en el suelo y empecé a murmurar unas palabras, de repente, un círculo mágico morado de un metro de radio apareció y desapareció en un instante.

Después de que Caesar terminara sus estiramientos, se colocó a quince metros de mí.

"¿Comenzamos?" Me pregunto Caesar mientras realizaba respiraciones profundas.

Mientras miraba a Caesar, utilice el hechizo _Create Earth_ en mi mano derecha.

"¡Por supuesto!" Dije emocionado y me coloque en una posición de lanzador de Béisbol.

"¡ORA!" Y con un poderoso grito, lance la tierra que tenía en mi mano hacia Caesar.

Caesar, ante mi ataque, no realizó ningún movimiento y simplemente me mostró una cara inexpresiva.

"_¡Wind Breath!_" Anuncie mi hechizo y una ráfaga de viento salió de la misma mano que tenía tierra, impulsándola y produciendo una pequeña nube de polvo.

Sin siquiera pestañear, Caesar junto sus manos y creo una burbuja de gran tamaño que era totalmente plana, la cual fue utilizada como escudo.

Al disiparse la nube de polvo, Caesar se encontraba con una sonrisa engreída.

"¿Es todo lo que tienes?" Me pregunto Caesar de manera burlesca.

"En realidad no, tengo planeado probar algunas estrategias contigo" Le dije a Caesar con una sonrisa.

"Entonces sorpréndeme" Me desafío Caesar.

Después de escuchar sus palabras manifesté a Star Platinum. Después, Star Platinum coloco sus manos de forma horizontal una al frente de la otra y una gran _Bola de Fuego_ apareció entre sus manos.

"¡Oh!" Caesar miro sorprendido mí hechizo, ya que a pesar de ser un hechizo intermedio, el poder que irradiaba alcanzaba al de uno de nivel avanzado gracias a las grandes reservas de mana que tenía.

La _Bola de Fuego_ incrementaba de tamaño rápidamente y si seguía creciendo como lo estaba haciendo sería imposible para mí controlarla correctamente, así que para evitar esto Star Platinum sujeto con sus manos mi hechizo y empezó a comprimirlo.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Jamás había visto a una persona utilizar un hechizo y un Stand de esa manera!" Me dijo Caesar impresionado y emocionado.

Me hubiera gustado responderle a Caesar, pero me encontraba muy concentrado.

Mientras seguía dándole poder a mi _Bola de Fuego_ y la comprimía con Star Platinum, extendí mis manos hacia un lado mío y una gran ráfaga de viento empezó a formarse de mis manos.

Caesar me miraba atentamente mientras empezaba a crear más burbujas protectoras.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, el viento que invoque obtuvo la forma de unas espadas.

"_¡Blade of Wind!_" Anuncie mi hechizo con la clásica pose de Freezer en la cual coloque mi pie izquierdo frente al derecho y extendí mis brazos hacia a un lado con las manos abiertas.

Cuando mi hechizo de _Bola de Fuego_ alcanzó su máximo potencial posible esta tenía el tamaño de una pelota de playa, siendo esto solamente posible por la inconmensurable fuerza de Star Platinum que comprimió el hechizo.

Cuando los hechizos fundamentales para mi movimiento especial estuvieron listos, cerré mis puños y cruce mis brazos, imitando una de las poses de Josuke. También cambié las posiciones de mis espadas de viento y forme un medio halo arriba de Star Platinum, en total eran seis espadas de viento.

"¡Súper Movimiento Combinado Increíble!" Grite ese vergonzoso movimiento en voz alta, aunque yo no lo consideraba como tal, pero Caesar opinaba otra cosa.

Star Platinum disparo la _Bola de Fuego_ como si fuera un Hadouken, luego a una velocidad increíble, Star Platinum empezó a sujetar las espadas de viento y las lanzo hacia la _Bola de Fuego_ de tal forma que estas giraban a una velocidad absurda. Cuando los dos ataques chocaron, en vez de destruirse entre sí, se fusionaron y crearon un nuevo hechizo completamente nuevo.

"_¡Infernal Spiral Swords!_" Anuncie el estreno que mi más nueva y original técnica.

Mis espadas de viento al adentrarse en la _Bola de Fuego_ se recubrieron de su fuego y desasieron la técnica anterior, dejando solamente las extremadamente peligrosas espadas de fuego que giraban a una velocidad increíble.

Caesar miraba impactado mi ataque combinado y rápidamente empezó a crear más burbujas protectoras.

"¡Sino no hago algo más rápido ese ataque me matara!" Se dijo a si mismo Caesar preocupado mientras creaba burbujas para detener mi ataque.

"_¡Bubble Launcher!_"

De los guantes de Caesar emergió una enorme lluvia de burbujas recubiertas con Hamon que se dirigieron directamente hacia mis espadas de fuego.

**¡KABOOOM!**

**¡BOOM!**

**¡BOOM!**

El _Bubble Launcher_ de Caesar de alguna manera se las arregló para desviar mis _Infernal Spiral Swords_, provocando que tres chocaran entre si y explotaran, creado una enorme nube de humo. Caesar también había logrado desviar otras dos de mis _Infernal Spiral Swords_, una hacia la derecha y otra hacia la izquierda, provocando otras dos explosiones.

"¡OH NO!" Grito Caesar sorprendido.

De la nube de humo salió la sexta y última _Infernal Spiral Swords_.

"¡Debo-!" Caesar estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la _Infernal Spiral Swords_ llego demasiado rápido.

**¡BOOM!**

En el lugar en donde se encontraba Caesar, ahora había una gran nube de humo.

En estos momentos era incapaz de saber la condición actual de Caesar por culpa de la nube de humo, pero había escuchado su grito y me preocupaba que lo hubiera lastimado o incluso matado.

Después de alrededor de un minuto la nube de humo empezó a disiparse.

"¡Me encuentro verdaderamente sorprendido, Joel!"

Cuando la nube de humo se disipo por completo, pude ver a un Caesar considerablemente lastimado que se encontraba arrodillado, teniendo quemaduras y heridas de diferentes grados, su chaqueta había desaparecido por completo y el resto de su ropa se encontraba quemada, rota o teñida de rojo.

"Tu ataque destruyo por completo mis defensas y solo recibí una de tus… ¿Cómo se llamaban? _Infernal Spiral Swords_" Me dijo Caesar con una sonrisa.

"Ese es su nombre, no lo desperdicies" Le dije a Caesar igualmente con una sonrisa mientras me encontraba arrodillado como él.

"¿Parece ser que ese ataque tuyo te agoto mucho?" Me dijo Caesar notando que me encontraba agotado y jadeando.

"¡¿Y eso quién te lo pregunto, Bubble Boy?!" Le grite **"**enojado**"** y agotado.

Caesar, sin contestarme nada, se levando y empezó a caminar hacia mí.

"¡Detente ahí mismo o tendré que utilizar mi técnica secreta!" Le advertí a Caesar mientras le apuntaba dramáticamente.

Caesar se detuvo. Nos encontrábamos separados por diez metros.

"¡Así es Caesar, tu audición no está mal, has escuchado perfectamente bien!" Le grite a Caesar mientras me levantaba y le apuntaba con mi mano derecha.

"Yo nunca dije que no escuchara-"

"¡Utilizare mi táctica secreta!" No le permití a Caesar terminar lo que sea que iba a decir.

"Okey, has lo que quieras, pero que sea rápido" Me dijo Caesar con una gota de sudor.

"Bueno, pero no llores luego" Después de decir eso proseguí a usar mi combo de _Create Earth_ y _Wind Breath_.

"Trágate esto" Le lance mi ataque a Caesar y este simplemente se cubrió con el brazo.

'¡Es mi oportunidad!' Pensé.

Rápidamente di media vuelta y corrí lo mejor que pude.

"¡Nigerundayo!"

"¡Espera! ¡¿Es en serio?!" Me grito Caesar sorprendido.

"¡Muerde mi polvo Zeppeli!" Le grite con una sonrisa descarada.

Caesar sin inmutarse por mis palabras, levanto sus brazos y una enorme cantidad de burbujas salieron de sus manos.

"Bubble Barrier…" Caesar dijo su técnica sin ganas.

La técnica rápidamente me alcanzo y me encerró en una enorme burbuja.

"¡Maldición!" Exclame **"**enojado**"** y golpee la burbuja, pero esta solo se expandió e hizo inútil mi golpe.

Tal vez si manifestaba a Star Platinum podría romper esta burbuja, pero ese no era mi plan.

Había logrado corre unos 10 metros, ahora me encontraba a 20 metros de Caesar.

"Bravo Joel, bravo… me has dejado totalmente impresionado" Me dijo Caesar mientras daba unos aplausos.

Caesar empezó a caminar hacia mi lentamente, pero con mucho estilo.

"Cuando esta pelea inicio no sabía que esperar. Al principio pensé que utilizarías exclusivamente tu Stand, pero no me imagine que utilizarías la fuerza de tu Stand para crear un hechizo completamente nuevo. Me impresionaste" Me dijo Caesar.

Ahora la distancia entre Caesar y yo era de 15 metros.

"Pero debo decir que la cosa que más me impacto durante esta pelea fue tu técnica secreta. Si hubiera intentado adivinar cuál era esa técnica, probablemente jamás lo hubiera adivinado. Volver a ver esa técnica una vez más después de tantos años es muy gratificante…" Dijo Caesar con una sonrisa.

"Caesar tu siguiente frase será: '¡Pero esta pelea se acabó, tu pierdes Joel!' ¿No es así?"

"¡Pero esta pelea se acabó, tu pierdes Joel…! ¡¿Pero qué?!" Exclamo impactado Caesar.

En ese momento Caesar se encontraba a diez metros de distancia de mí, siendo ese el lugar donde me encontraba originalmente…

¡El lugar donde hice ese hechizo antes de la pelea!

"En eso estamos totalmente de acuerdo, Caesar… _¡Teleport!_" Pronuncie el hechizo más nuevo que conocía, provocando que un círculo mágico morado apareciese debajo de Caesar y de mí.

La luz de mi hechizo fue tan brillante que Caesar quedo cegado. De repente, Caesar sintió una presencia detrás de él.

"¡Mierda!"

Caesar rápidamente dio una media vuelta y cuando su visión volvió, se dio cuenta que Joel no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

"¿Me buscabas?"

"¡¿?!"

Con gran sorpresa, Caesar miro hacia abajo y encontró a Joel con una sonrisa ganadora mientras Star Platinum se encontraba a su lado.

**¡ORA!**

Y con un potente Uppercut en la mandíbula, Caesar se elevó alrededor de tres metros y cayó en el suelo inconsciente.

"Muy bien…" Dije muy cansado.

"Creo que me voy a desmayar un rato"

Y al finalizar esa oración, caí al piso y me desmaye por el agotamiento que provoco mi técnica.

* * *

Unas horas después.

Después de que ambos quedáramos noqueados, algunos sirvientes de los Dustiness atendieron nuestras heridas con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y nos llevaron a una habitación para descansar.

Alrededor de media hora más tarde de haberme desmayado, me desperté y note inmediatamente que no me encontraba en la habitación de hotel donde duermo. La mejor forma de describir la habitación en la que me encontraba es que le pertenecía a un aristócrata acaudalado. Todo se encontraba extremadamente limpio, ordenado y nada faltaba o sobraba, era una habitación perfecta y me encontraba en una cama realmente cómoda, por lo que decidí dormir un rato más.

Pasada unas tres hora decidí levantarme y me di cuenta que no tenía puesto mi ropa con excepción de mis bóxer. La primera vez no lo note, ya que aún me encontraba medio dormido, pero ahora me percate de eso.

Al mirar por la habitación me percate que al final de la gran cama en donde dormía se encontraba toda mi ropa, pero a diferencia de la última vez que la vi, ahora se encontraba totalmente limpia y estaba doblada. Al verla, rápidamente fui hacia ella y me la puse. Cuando estaba a punto de colocarme mi sombrero, un papel que se encontraba doblado cayó de este y tenía algo escrito en este.

_Lave tu ropa, asegurándome que no se destiñe o estropee._

_Caesar desea hablar contigo, por lo que te sugiero que te bañes de antemano, ya que no es como si olieras muy bien en estos momentos. Puedes preguntarle alguno de los sirvientes donde está el baño._

_¡Felicidades por derrotar a Caesar!_

Al terminar de leer, mire el lado contrario del papel por si me encontraba algo, pero se encontraba totalmente en blanco.

"No dice quien lo escribió" Dije en voz alta.

Una cosa que note era que la caligrafía de esta nota era muy buena y considerando que el mundo en donde me encuentro es al estilo medieval, seguramente la escribió una persona con una buena educación, tal vez un noble o un sirviente de estos.

"Bueno, no creo que sea algo demasiado importante…Aunque sin duda es extraño"

Después de leer esa nota me dirigí hacia el baño y me di un baño de burbujas rejuvenecedor. Finalizado mi baño, le pregunte a un sirviente en donde se encontraba Caesar y este sin problema alguno me llevo a su habitación.

Antes de entrar, toque su puerta. Luego de unos segundos de espera recibí la aprobación de entrar con un "adelante".

Al entrar pude ver que Caesar se encontraba escribiendo un libro mientras se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio.

"Por lo que puedo ver ya te encuentras mejor" Le dije a Caesar feliz al ver que no se encontraba lastimado.

"Cuando ambos quedados noqueados, los sirvientes del hogar nos recogieron y atendieron nuestras heridas. Por lo que me dijeron, no obtuviste ninguna herida significativa, al parecer te desmayaste por el agotamiento de mana" Me dijo Caesar mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"¿Ya no te duele nada?" Le pregunte algo preocupado al anciano con apariencia de cuarenta.

"Ya curaron mis heridas con magia y Hamon, por lo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse" Me contesto Caesar.

"Me alegro"

Mientras hablábamos, Caesar se dirigió hacia una pintura que estaba en la pared. A la vez, me dirigí hacia el escritorio de Caesar e intente leer lo que sea que estaba escribiendo, pero me debute abruptamente al momento que Caesar me hablo.

"Sabes Joel…"

"¡NO LEÍ NADA!" Le grite a Caesar asustado.

Caesar me miro en blando durante unos segundos para luego reírse divertido.

"Puedes leerlo si quieres, realmente no me importa" Me dijo Caesar mientras sacaba la pintura de la pared.

Mientras Caesar hacia lo que sea que estaba asiendo, leí la página del libro que estaba abierto y me sorprendí al ver que en las hojas se encontraba narrada mi batalla contra Caesar con enorme detalle. Cuando la curiosidad ya no pudo más conmigo, tome el libro y leí su título.

**Memorias de Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, parte 3**

'¿Cómo habrá sido la vida de Caesar como para tener tres parte?' Pensé curioso.

"Como iba diciendo Joel, cuando luchamos me hiciste recordarlo algo, o mejor dicho alguien" Me dijo Caesar con nostalgia.

"Me recordaste un poco a Joseph"

"¿Acaso fue porque dije lo que estabas a punto de decir antes de que lo digieras?" Le pregunte a Caesar.

"Si…" Me contesto Caesar con una gota de sudor.

"Pero no solo eso, también posees un poco esa astucia que tanto lo caracterizo-"

"Hablas del como si estuviera muerto" Interrumpí el monologo de Caesar.

"¿Crees que lo está?" Me pregunto Caesar con una ceja levantaba.

"Por lo que me has dicho, deduzco que no lo está aún, pero definitivamente está muy decrepito" Le dije a Caesar de manera segura, lo que provoco que este me mirase divertido.

"Ya me lo puedo imaginar. De seguro, si no hubiera muerto, apuesto que el desgraciado hablaría de mí como si estuviera muerto ¡Jajajaja!" Me dijo Caesar con una sonrisa.

"Sabes Caesar, creo que te equivocas conmigo" Le dije a Caesar, provocando que su risa parece.

"¿Qué me quieres decir?" Me pregunto Caesar con algo de confusión.

"Yo no me parezco a Joseph como tu dijiste, simplemente soy un chico que tuvo la suerte de reencarnar con Stand poderoso" Le dije con humildad.

"¡Tonterías! Por eso mismo me recuerdas a el" Caesar me dio una palmada en la espalda con demasiada fuerza.

"Tú no solo tienes suerte, posees creatividad y astucia" Me dijo Caesar con seguridad.

"Bueno…algo de creatividad tengo, ¿Pero astucia? ¿Cuándo te demostré astucia desde que nos conocimos?" Le pregunte a Caesar esperando realmente saber su respuesta.

"Antes de nuestra pelea, deje de prestarte atención por unos cuantos segundos y los aprovechaste para tenderme una trampa. Una persona normal probablemente no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada, después de todo, la pelea aun no había iniciado y la gran mayoría consideraría esto como un acto poco orgulloso" Me explico Caesar.

"La gente sobrevalora demasiado el orgullo. Simplemente pensé que sería una buena idea tener una última carta de victoria" Le dije a Caesar.

"Una última carta de victoria ¿Eh…? Eso suena como algo que haría Joseph" Me señalo Caesar.

"Solo una vez ¿Y qué?" Le dije a Caesar aburrido.

"Parece que ya te estoy empezando a molestar, discúlpame" Me dijo Caesar con una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras rascaba su cabeza.

"No es que este molesto, simplemente eres muy insistente en algo que no es verdad" Le dije a Caesar más relajado.

"Creo que no entiendes a lo que quiero llegar"

Mire a Caesar confundido.

"Antes de venir a este mundo, ¿Te habías planteado la posibilidad de participar en una cacería de coles voladores? ¿Estar al frente de criaturas que solo existen en cuentos de hadas? ¿O inclusive te imaginaste estar en una pelea de forma voluntaria?" Caesar empezó hacerme un montón de preguntas de manera misteriosa sin razón alguna.

"¿A qué quieres llegar?" Le pregunte a Caesar.

"A que deseo llegar... ¿Y tú a dónde quieres llegar?"

"¡Deja de hacerme tantas preguntas para sonarte el misterioso y ve al grano!" Le grite enojado a Caesar.

Caesar se estremeció al escuchar mis palabras.

"Perdón…Desde que nacieron mis hijos y nietos he adquirido esa mala costumbre" Dijo Caesar algo avergonzado.

"Entonces dime, ¿Qué querías decirme?"

"A lo que quería llegar es que ahora tienes la oportunidad de descubrir habilidades que quizás nunca hubieras descubierto durante una vida pacífica y que ahora podrás desarrollar" Me empezó a contar Caesar.

"Acaso quieres decir que… ¡¿Puedo ser como Joseph Joestar?!" Le pregunte muy emocionado a Caesar.

"¡NO! ¡Por Dios, no! ¡Eso jamás!" Caesar se negó a mi idea como jamás lo había visto en una persona.

"¿Entonces porque me comparaste con Joseph?"

"Además de las razones que di con anterioridad, es porque eres un hombre de valores como Joseph, aunque hubiera ocasiones en que no las demostrara, pero eso no importa" Me dijo Caesar tomaba mi mano y colocaba algo en ella.

"Te entrego esto como muestra de buena fe y de confianza hacia ti" Caesar cerro mi puño y sujeto con sus dos manos.

"Te voy a poner a prueba Joel. Debes cuidar esto como si tu vida dependiera de ello" Me dijo Caesar súper serio.

"¿N-No crees que estas poniéndome mucha responsabilidad? Por tu actitud este objeto suena muy importante" Le dije a Caesar algo nervioso.

"De hecho, este es el objeto más importante en todo el reino"

"¡¿Entonces porque me entregas esto?!" Le pregunte a Caesar ya entrando en pánico.

"Porque tengo la sospecha de que alguien desea robar la Piedra Roja de Aja y tú eres el único que conozco que lo puede mantener seguro por ahora"

_**To be continued**_

* * *

***1: Joel se encontraba en la propiedad de los Dustiness para pedirle consejo a Caesar sobre como poder desbloquear la habilidad de Star Platinum para detener el tiempo, ya**** que había intentado una gran cantidad de cosas para lograrlo, pero todas resultaron inútiles. Para mala suerte de nuestro protagonista, Caesar no pudo darle ningún consejo sobre su ****problemática.**

***2: Durante la pelea de Joel y Caesar, este ultimo utilizo su Stand, el cual se llama Bloody Stream.**


End file.
